El Es
by AkaSunaSparKyu
Summary: Wu Yifan, Pemimpin TRIAD yang memiliki 3 orang putra yang sedang dalam masa puber dan pencarian jati diri. Umur yang seharusnya menyenangkan, dimana ada cinta dan bersenang-senang. Namun tidak dengan anak-anaknya, karena kisah cinta mereka akan di warnai dengan desingan peluru dan juga genangan darah. Yaoi! KaiHun, ChanBaek, KrisHo, dan TaoSoo. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan.**

 **Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao.**

 **Pair: KaiHun, ChanBaek, TaoSoo, and KrisHo.**

 **Genre: Romance, School Life, Crime.**

 **Warning: Boys Love/ Yaoi, Typo, Kata tidak Baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1...**

 **.**

 **.**

Mempunyai tiga orang putra yang imut-imut plus unyu-unyu badai memang membuat orang tua mana pun bahagia. Ini juga yang di alami oleh pasangan Wu, Wu Yifan dan Wu Joonmyeon.

Wu Yifan adalah putra dari seorang pemimpin TRIAD di China -dulu- karena sekarang dia sudah menjadi pemimpinnya, keluarga Wu memang berkecimpung di dunia hitam namun bukan hanya itu saja karena keluarga Wu merupakan keluarga yang sangat sukses di bidang teknologi dengan perusahaan mereka yang telah banyak di dirikan di berbagai negara dan Wu Yifan merupakan pewaris tunggal dari keluarga itu karena dia tidak mempunyai saudara alias anak tunggal.

Sembilan belas tahun yang lalu, Yifan melakukan perjalan bisnis ke Korea Selatan pada saat itu usianya baru 20 tahun dan ia jatuh cinta pada seorang pria mungil bermarga Kim yang seorang yatim piatu dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Kim Joonmyeon namanya, pemuda mungil yang sangat manis, berkulit putih bersih, dan sangat pintar terbukti dengan pendidikannya yang sampai Universitas selalu di dapatnya dengan jalur beasiswa.

Yifan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan Joonmyeon, dari mulai menguntit, memberikan hadiah-hadiah mahal –yang selalu di tolak Joonmyeon, berakhir dengan menculik pemuda mungil itu. Joonmyeon sempat membenci Yifan karena itu, namun lama kelamaan rasa benci itu berubah jadi cinta apalagi melihat kesungguhan Yifan dalam menarik perhatiannya.

Pernikahan mereka di laksanakan dengan mewah dan besar-besaran, semua keluarga Wu berbahagia menyambut pernikahan ini. Bagi seorang anggota TRIAD, seorang pemimpin harus mempunyai pendamping yang berkualitas agar organisasi mereka bisa tambah berjaya.

Walaupun Joonmyeon hanyalah anak yatim piatu dan seorang pria bukan wanita namun mereka semua yakin kalau pemuda itu bisa mendampingi Yifan menilik dari kepintaran Joonmyeon, mereka juga ikhlas-ikhlas saja kalau Joonmyeon tidak bisa memberikan keturunan. Mereka bisa memaksa Yifan untuk mengambil selir, untuk menghasilkan penerus. Pemikiran orang tua yang kolot, mereka bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon bukan hanya pintar, namun juga mempunyai sikap yang sangat baik. Lemah lembut, adil, penyayang, dan juga dermawan. Semua orang menyukainya, semua orang menghormatinya. Dan keluarga Wu bertambah mencintai Joonmyeon saat tahu kalau pemuda mungil itu membawa keajaiban, Joonmyeon hamil di bulan kedua mereka menikah.

Sembilan bulan penantian mereka, akhirnya keluarga Wu memiliki pewaris baru dan yang membahagiakan adalah pewaris mereka dua orang sekaligus. Anak Joonmyeon dan Yifan terlahir kembar, putra kembar tepatnya.

Si Sulung bernama Wu Baekhyun dan si bungsu bernama Wu Kyungsoo. Dua tahun kemudian, keluarga Wu kembali berbahagia karena tuhan kembali mengirimkan malaikat di antara manusia penuh dosa disana. Wu Sehun, adalah nama putra ketiga Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

Sekarang setelah Sembilan belas tahun berlalu, ketiga putra mereka telah tumbuh menjadi remaja-remaja menakjubkan.

Wu Baekhyun, tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat cantik. Tubuhnya mungil, ramping, bermata sipit dan mempunyai _eyes smile_ yang sangat indah. Orang yang sangat ceria dan mempunyai suara indah bak nyanyian malaikat di surga. Baekhyun mewarisi kepintaran Joonmyeon, ia bahkan bisa di golongkan sebagai jenius.

Wu Kyungsoo, berbeda dari saudara kembarnya yang ceria Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang pendiam. Tubuhnya juga mungil, ramping, namun bermata bulat menggemaskan, dan mempunyai bibir _heart shape_ yang bisa membuat orang gemas ingin menggigitnya. Suaranya juga tak kalah indah dari Baekhyun.

Yang terakhir adalah si bungsu. Wu Sehun, berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya yang mempunyai postur tubuh seperti sang ibu yang mungil dan ramping. Sehun lebih mewarisi tubuh tinggi Yifan, tubuhnya tinggi namun langsing bak seorang model. Kulitnya putih pucat, wajahnya cantik, matanya sipit dan bila tertawa akan tercipta _eyes smile_ yang sangat cantik di wajahnya. Sebagai anak bungsu, Sehun cukup manja pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Semua keinginannya harus selalu terpenuhi, dan memang orang-orang akan dengan senang hati memenuhi keinginannya hanya dengan melihat aegyeo bungsu Wu itu.

Nah, karena putra-putra mereka sudah remaja maka inilah cobaan untuk Yifan dan Joonmyeon. Putra. Mereka. Dengan. Masa. Puber.

Usia Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah hampir menginjak 18 tahun, dan Sehun hampir menginjak 16 tahun. Mereka bersekolah di Seirin Senior High School dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di tingkat tiga dan Sehun baru di tingkat satu. Dan masa puber? Mungkin di usia 18 tahun, anak laki-laki bisa di bilang sudah terlambat bila berbicara tentang puber.

Namun bagaimana lagi, dulu saat keluarga Wu masih di China semua orang terlampau menjaga ketiga penerus ini dengan amat protektif. Jangankan merasakan puber, mereka bahkan tidak di perbolehkan untuk keluar rumah tanpa penjagan 2-3 _bodyguard_. Untung saja, semenjak kelulusan Sehun dari Junior High School Yifan memutuskan keluarga mereka pindah ke Korea karena Joonmyeon merindukan kampung halamannya.

Dan di sinilah mereka, tanpa pengawasan _bodyguard_ dan mengetahui hal-hal dewasa tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Sebenarnya sih mereka hanya tidak mengetahui kalau mereka tetap di pantau _bodyguard_ , mana mungkin penerus TRIAD tidak di awasi? Bisa-bisa musuh Yifan akan memanfaatkan keadaan dan menculik putra-putranya.

Mereka hanya tidak menyadari karena _bodyguard_ itu bekerja secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Ini permintaan Joonmyeon, ia merasa kasihan dengan anak-anaknya yang sudah 18 tahun tapi tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Boro-boro jatuh cinta, teman pun mereka tak punya karena setau Joonmyeon anak-anak nya sewaktu di China dulu hanya selalu di dampingi oleh para anggota organisasi TRIAD suaminya yang berpenampilan sangar, bertato, dan yang pasti menyeramkan.

Joonmyeon merasa sudah saatnya anak-anaknya merasakan hidup seperti anak-anak normal lainnya, mempunyai teman, _hangout_ bersama teman-teman mereka, mempunyai pacar dan mempunyai kisah cinta sewaktu muda.

Jadi, dengan alasan rindu kampung halaman dia memaksa Yifan untuk pindah ke Korea dan memindahkan semua induk perusahaan keluarga Wu dan organisasi TRIAD-nya ke Korea juga. Dia juga memaksa Yifan untuk menyuruh _bodyguard_ -nya tidak menunjukkan wajah secara terang-terangan di hadapan ketiga putra mereka.

Kalau sudah Joonmyeon meminta apasih yang tidak Yifan turuti? Jangankan memindahkan induk perusahaan dan organisasinya, memindahkan bulan pun akan Yifan usahakan bila Joonmyeon meminta. Kekeke, _Cheesy_ eh…?

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

"Pagi _dad_." Baekhyun masuk keruang makan dan langsung mengecup pipi Yifan yang tengah meminum kopi hitamnya.

"Pagi _mom_ , pagi Kyungie." Baekhyun juga mencium pipi Joonmyeon dan saudara kembarnya yang sedang memasak, satu lagi kelebihan Kyungsoo adalah pemuda itu sangat ahli dalam bidang memasak.

"Pagi Baekkie." Joonmyeon menjawab sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengingat sifatnya yang tidak banyak bicara dan Yifan yang hanya berdehem.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Yifan, dengan cepat di sambarnya segelas susu strawberry favorite-nya. Matanya mengedar saat tidak menemukan adik terkecilnya, namun ia segera menghela nafas lega saat melihat Sehun memasuki ruang makan dengan seragam yang sudah rapi melekat di tubuh indahnya.

Sehun melakukan ritual paginya seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan tadi, mengucapkan selamat pagi sambil mencium pipi anggota keluarganya. Pemuda pucat itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun dan langsung meminum susu vanilla-nya.

"Syukurlah, hyung kira Hunnie terlambat bangun lagi."

Baekhyun mengelus dengan sayang rambut pelangi Sehun, jangan tanyakan bagaimana murid sekolah bisa mempunyai rambut warna-warni. Mereka anak pemimpin TRIAD, ingat?

"Berterimakasihlah pada alarm yang di berikan Kyungi hyung semalam, yakinlah suaranya benar-benar mengerikan." Sehun bergidilk.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan mengerling pada Kyungsoo yang juga sedang menahan senyum. Semalam memang Kyungsoo memberikan alarm baru yang tahan banting, mengingat alarm-alarm Sehun yang sudah almarhum biasanya karena di banting namja pucat itu. Adik mereka ini punya masalah dengan yang namanya bangun pagi.

"Bukankah bagus? Hunnie jadi tidak terlambat bangun lagi."

Joonmyeon berucap sambil membawa masakan terakhirnya ke atas meja makan, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kanan Yifan di ikuti Kyungsoo yang mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahnya.

"Bagus? Tentu saja bagus mom, kalau suara alarm itu bukan suara guru konseling kami yang sedang mengomel." Sehun manyun.

"Ftttt.. Suara guru konseling kalian?"

Yifan menahan tawa, dia ingat dengan guru konseling anak-anaknya ini. Wanita tua dengan dandanan menor yang sempat menggodanya sebulan yang lalu ketika dia datang kesekolah Seirin untuk mendaftarkan dan mengurus kepindahan anak-anaknya.

"Iya _dad_ , dan Hunnie bersumpah kalau itu adalah suara terjelek didunia hingga ampuh untuk membangunkan tidur Hunnie." Sehun berucap semangat.

"Darimana Kyungie mendapatkan alarm itu?" Yifan bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang makan dengan tenang, ia mengangkat kepalanya dari piring di depannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Yifan.

"Eh? Kyungie membuatnya di bantu Baekkie, kami menggunakan rekaman suara guru Ahn saat dia memarahi siswa yang terlambat dan memasukkannya kedalam chip yang otomatis bersuara ketika pukul 6 tepat. Baekkie juga membuat jam itu tahan banting dengan campuran karet dan metal."

Penjelasan yang cukup panjang, yah bila bersama keluarganya Kyungsoo bisa berubah menjadi orang yang banyak bicara.

"Wah, Kyungie dan Baekie hebat yah. Kreatif sekali, dan _mom_ berterimakasih untuk itu karena berkat kalian penyakit susah bangun Hunnie jadi teratasi." Joonmyeon berucap dengan bangga yang mampu memnbuat senyum Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merekah indah.

" _Mom_ , tapi telinga Hunnie sakit." Sehun merajuk manja.

"Kalau tidak mau sakit telinga, Hunnie bisa bangun sebelum jam 6 dan mematikan alarm itu duluan. Ada tombol kecil berwarna hitam di belakangnya, kalau menekannya maka suara guru Ahn akan mati."

Baekhyun memberikan solusi mudah namun sangat sulit untuk Sehun, bangun sebelum jam 6? Hah, jangan harap deh. Yah, siap-siap sajalah Sehun akan mendengar suara omelan guru Ahn setiap pagi.

"Hahhh, _poor_ uri Sehunnie." Yifan mengejek anak bungsunya itu yang dibalas dengan delikan imut Sehun.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan ganggu Sehun." Joonmyeon mencubit kecil pinggang Yifan. "Ayo lanjutkan makan kalian anak-anak, _mom_ tidak mau kalian terlambat."

Semuanya mengangguk dan kembali menyuapkan sarapan mereka, bila sang ratu sudah berbicara maka tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa membantah. Setelah semua selesai sarapan mereka mulai berangkat ke tempat tujuan masing-masing, Yifan yang menuju kantor, Joonmyeon yang menuju yayasan untuk anak yatim piatu yang baru saja di bangunnya, dan ketiga putra mereka yang menuju sekolah.

Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun seharusnya berterimakasih pada Joonmyeon karena berkatnya lah Yifan mengizinkan mereka mengendarai mobil sendiri tanpa supir. Yah meskipun masih harus di pakai bertiga, bukan karena Yifan tidak memiliki uang untuk membelikan mereka mobil. Oh ayolah, jangankan mobil bahkan pabriknya pun bisa Yifan beli.

Tapi, karena itu memang keinginan Baekhyun. Dia mau adik-adiknya harus selalu dalam pantauan-nya, lagipula Sehun belum cukup umur untuk mengendarai kendaraan sendiri.

30 menit mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan sedang, mereka telah sampai di parkiran Seirin yang luas penuh dengan mobil-mobil mewah lainnya karena memang Seirin adalah sekolah elit yang hanya di huni oleh orang-orang kaya dan pintar. Walaupun kau tidak kaya, tetapi kau mempunyai otak yang encer maka Seirin Senior High School bukanlah impian semata.

Baekhyun keluar dari pintu pengemudi, di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Mereka berjalan melintasi lapangan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, para siswa yang melihat mereka banyak yang terang-terangan menggoda dan menunjukkan ketertarikan yang kentara.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Wu? Orang-orang mengetahui keluarga mereka memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi yang sangat sukses dan masuk dalam jajaran keluarga terkaya di dunia, tidak mengetahui aktifitas keluarga Wu di dunia hitam karena memang tidak semua orang mengetahuinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis bila ada yang menyapa mereka, para siswi memekik gemas saat melihat _eyes smile_ Baekhyun. Ah, satu lagi poin plus untuk ketiga pemuda ini adalah wajah mereka yang rupawan. Maka hanya dengan waktu yang singkat yaitu satu bulan sejak kepindahan mereka kesini , mereka sukses menjadi idola baru Seirin.

Kyungsoo hanya berjalan dengan tenang sambil membaca bukunya, dan jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa membaca buku sambil berjalan. Anggap saja Kyungsoo mempunyai semacam radar yang memberinya petunjuk kemana kakinya melangkah, sedangkan si bungsu? Jangan tanya, karena sedari tadi pemuda pucat itu hanya menggerutu sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang bisa membuat para seme dan wanita fujo mimisan.

"Kenapa halaman luas sekali sih? Hunnie capekkk.." Sehun menggelayut manja di bahu Baekhyun mengingat tinggi badan mereka yang kontras, yang hanya dibalas kekehan si empunya bahu.

"Sabar ya, sebentar lagi sampai kok."

"Baiklah." Sehun mengalah.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai di lorong, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua orang lelaki tinggi berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka bertiga. Sehun yang melihat hyung-nya berhenti pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat dua orang sosok yang di lihat Baekhyun.

Dua orang pemuda cukup tinggi, yang satu bermata lebar dan bulat sedangkan yang satu lagi bermata seperti panda yang mengingatkan Sehun dengan Kazekage tampan Sabaku no Gaara di anime Naruto. Mereka berdua bisa di bilang sangat tampan, dan juga terlihat siswa baik-baik menilik dari pakaian mereka yang rapi.

"Oh hai Baekhyun-ah."

Si mata bulat menyapa dengan semangat sambil menampilkan senyum lebar yang tampan namun terlihat sedikit errrr bodoh?

"O-oh hai Chanyeol-ssi."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya kali ini saat mendengar nada gugup yang di keluarkan oleh kakaknya ini, Baekhyun adalah pemuda dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi makanya Sehun heran kenapa pemuda cantik yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya itu bisa gugup.

"Eiy, kita sudah menjadi _chairmate_ selama 1 bulan dan kau masih memanggilku dengan suffix –ssi? Ayolah.." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya.

"A-ah baiklah Chanyeol-ah."

"Nah, itu baru terdengar akrab." Pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu kembali tersenyum. "Ah, Kyungsoo kau masih membaca sambil berjalan? Tidak menabrak orang kan?"

"Hm.." Kyungsoo hanya berdehem, namun Sehun yang merupakan adiknya yang tumbuh dan besar bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah di pipi kakaknya itu.

Sebenarnya ada apa di sini? Sehun hendak berteriak, tapi mengingat itu sama sekali tidak sopan ia pun mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya mencerna dalam hati. Baekhyun yang gugup dan Kyungsoo yang merona? _Great_ , apa kedua kakaknya ini sedang jatuh cinta?

Ehh? Tunggu dulu, jatuh cinta? Bisa jadi, tapi mereka jatuh cinta pada siapa? Apa jangan-jangan pada pamuda mata lebar ini? _Hell_ , jangan sampai kakak-kakaknya mengalami cinta segitiga seperti dalam drama-drama dong.

"Eh, ini siapa?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dari atas ke bawah.

"Ini adik kami, Wu Sehun. Sehunnie berada di tingkat 1, kelas 1-2." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Wu Sehun, salam kenal sunbae." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Salam kenal juga Sehunnie, panggil saja kami hyung. Nama hyung Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar yang membuat Sehun heran, apa pemuda itu tak lelah terus tersenyum dari tadi?

"Aku Tao, Huang Zi Tao." Si mata panda memperkenalkan diri, suaranya berat. Tapi saat tersenyum terlihat amat manis dengan bibir kucing nya yang melengkung keatas.

"Baiklah hyung." Sehun tersenyum. "Umm, apa Tao hyung berasal dari China?"

"Ya, aku berasal dari Qingdao."

"Wah, kami juga dari China. Jadi boleh Hunnie panggil gege saja?"

Sehun berharap, sebelum pindah ke Korea sebelumnya dia juga memanggil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan panggilan _gege-didi_. Namun mommy-nya menyuruh mereka membiasakan diri dengan panggilan _hyung-dongsaeng_ seperti panggilan Korea umumnya.

"Tentu."

"Jadi, Tao ge juga sekelas dengan Baekkie hyung dan Kyungie hyung?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo adalah _chairmate_ ku."

Aaaah, Sehun mengangguk dalam hati. Sekarang kemungkinannya bertambah. Bisa saja sebenarnya Kyungsoo merona karena ada Tao bukan karena Chanyeol. Baiklah, kalau seperti itu malah mudah dan kakak-kakaknya tidak perlu mengalami cinta segitiga.

"Oh, Hunnie ke kelas dulu ne. Baekkie hyung dan Kyungie hyung tak perlu mengantar." Sehun melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh. "Senang bertemu kalian Chan hyung, Tao ge."

"Adik kalian manis ya" Tao berkomentar sambil melihat punggung Sehun yang menjauh.

"Eiyy, jadi Tao suka pada yang manis-manis?" Baekhyun menggoda pemuda itu.

"Tidak juga, aku lebih suka yang pendiam dan suka membaca."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar ucapan Tao, ia langsung merona saat pandangannya bersibobrok dengan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi loh."

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan jahil dan membuat kedua pemuda itu memutuskan kontak mata mereka, Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung dan dengan cepat menarik saudara kembarnya dari sana. Baekhyun tertawa renyah sambil melambai kebelakang.

"Chanyeol-ah, Tao-ya. Cepatlah.."

.

.

Sehun berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya, ia biasanya di antar oleh Baeokhyun dan Kyungsoo. Namun karena ada Tao dan Chanyeol tadi, ia memutuskan untuk ke kelas sendirian. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk memberikan kakak-kakaknya waktu untuk pendekatan. Kekekeke…

Para sunbae yang melihat hobae manis mereka berjalan sendirian pun langsung melancarkan rayuan-rayuan pada Sehun, pemuda pucat itu hanya tersenyum sopan sebagai balasannya. Sehun terus berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan riang, namun di belokan terakhir ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

BRAKKK..

"Akhh.."

Sehun meringis, bokongnya mencium lantai koridor dengan keras. Para sisiwa yang melihat kejadian itu berlomba-lomba hendak menolong, tapi mereka terlambat karena Sehun terlebih dahulu menerima uluran tangan seseorang.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Seseorang itu ternyata adalah orang menabraknya, Sehun merasa telinganya tergelitik dengan sura berat namun tak seberat suara Chanyeol dan Tao. Tapi Sehun bersumpah, suara ini terdengar lebih sexy.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk, matanya terpaku pada obisidian sehitam jelaga di depannya. Sehun kembali menjelajahi wajah pemuda yang menabraknya ini, matanya terlihat sayu, hidung yang tidak setinggi hidungnya namun cocok dengan kontur wajah pemuda itu, bibirnya tebal dan sexy, jangan lupakan rahang tegasnya.

Mata Sehun turun kebawah dan mendapati tubuh pemuda ini terlihat proporsional dengan kulit tan yang membuatnya terlihat eksotis. Satu kata, sempurna. Dan Sehun bisa merasakan panah cupid tepat mengenai hatinya, intinya sih kesayangan kita ini terkena _love at first sight_.

"Hallo, kau baik-baik saja? Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Si pangeran minta maaf, daya apa Sehun bisa menolak?

"Te-tentu, aku baik-baik saja." Sehun tergagap dengan wajah merona.

"Kau yakin? Wajah mu merah." Si pangeran versi Sehun pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Sehun.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Sehun menepis tangan itu, takut debaran jantungnya yang menggila terdengar.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Pemuda itu terlihat kikuk, mungkin merasa tidak enak akan penolakan Sehun. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Si pangeran hendak beranjak sebelum Sehun menahan lengannya, pemuda itu berbalik dengan raut wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"Ada apa?" Pemuda itu tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Siapa namamu?" Sehun tiba-tiba kepo, tapi wajar dong namanya juga naksir.

"Kim Jongin."

Sehun mengangguk, jadi nama pangerannya ini Jongin? Ahhh, namanya pun indah.

"Aku Wu Sehun."

Sehun memperkenalkan namanya, Jongin hanya mengangguk. Dia masih bingung, kenapa pemuda pucat ini menanyakan namanya sekarang malah memperkenalkan diri padahal dia tidak ada bertanya.

"Kau kelas berapa Jonginie?"

Sehun sudah sok akrab dengan memberikan panggilan akrab pada Jongin, yang sekali lagi membuat Jongin heran. Mereka baru bertemu 6 menit yang lalu dan sekarang pemuda bernama Wu Sehun ini telah memanggilnya seolah mereka adalah teman masa kecil? Walaupun merasa aneh, Jongin tetap menjawab.

"Kelas 1-1 Sehun-ssi."

"Wah, kelas kita kelas 1-2. Dan jangan panggil aku seformal itu, Jonginie bisa memanggilku dengan Sehunnie atau Hunnie."

Sehun berucap antusias dengan mata mengerjap imut, Jongin mengulum senyum melihatnya. Dia harus mengakui kalau pemuda ini sangatlah imut dan cantik cocok dengan _rainbow hair_ -nya, Jongin yakin bila orang lain yang mempunyai rambut warna-warni seperti milik Sehun pasti jatuhnya malah jadi aneh dan norak.

"Errr, aku rasa kita tidak sedekat itu untuk memanggilmu 'Sehunnie' Sehun-ssi." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia bisa melihat banyaknya orang yang melihat kea rah mereka.

Jongin itu lumayan terkenal di Seirin, wajahnya tampan dan pintar. Walaupun bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya dan sekolah disini bermodalkan beasiswa, tetap saja dia merupakan incaran gadis-gadis dan uke-uke di sekolah ini. Namun kali ini yang menatap mereka bukan gadis-gadis maupun pemuda manis dan cantik, kali ini yang menatap mereka adalah para lelaki bergelar seme yang tampan di Seirin.

Jongin hanya berkeringat dingin, apa sekarang para seme pun menginginkannya? Ughh, jongin menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pemikiran aneh ini. Mana mungkin seme-seme garang Seirin menaksir dirinya, jadi kalau bukan dirinya hanya satu pilihan yang masuk akal. Mereka semua melihat pemuda cantik di depannya ini, hahh.. Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Jonginie tidak mau?" Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca.

Jongin gelagapan, apalagi para lelaki disana menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh seolah menyalahkannya karena membuat kesayangan mereka hampir menangis.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, tapi kita belum sedekat itu Sehun-ssi."

"Kalau begitu ayo mendekatkan diri, Jonginie mau kan?" Sehun memandang Jongin dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Sekali lagi Jongin menelan ludah saat melihat sekelilingnya, semua pandangan orang-orang disana seolah memaksanya mengatakan iya atau mereka akan melemparnya ke kandang singa.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Yeayyy, kalau begitu istirahat nanti aku akan ke kelas Jonginie. Bolehkan?"

"Tentu."

"Oke, aku ke kelas dulu ya Jonginie." Sehun berlari ke kelasnya dengan wajah bahagia.

Sedangkan Jongin yang di tinggal sendirian hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, sekarang orang-orang disana menatapnya dengan pandangan sadis sarat ancaman pembunuhan. Jongin beranjak pergi dengan cepat, merasa tidak aman berada di sana. Mereka marah karena Sehun akan ke kelasnya? Bukankah tadi mereka yang menyuruhnya meng-iya-kan saat mata Sehun berkaca-kaca?

Hahhh, Jongin tidak mau mengingatnya lagi dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju kelasnya bersiap-siap menunggu bel masuk sambil membaca buku. Nilainya harus tetap stabil agar beasiswa-nya tidak di cabut dan bisa tetap sekolah di sini.

Jongin hanya anak yatim karena ayahnya telah meninggal saat usianya 4 tahun karena kecelakaan, dan ibunya seorang diri membesarkannya sampai sekarang dengan mengandalkan sebuah kedai ramen kecil-kecilan.

Jongin sangat bersyukur tuhan memberikannya otak yang pintar, sehingga ibunya tidak terbebani dengan biaya pendidikannya. Makanya Jongin berusaha sekuat tenaga agar nilainya tidak pernah menurun, ia ingin membanggakan ibunya.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya, waktu istirahat tiba dan ia langsung berlari menuju kelas Jongin. Ia tidak memperdulikan pandangan heran orang-orang di kelas 1-1 yang merupakan kelas unggulan, ia langsung saja menuju meja Jongin yang berda di baris kedua tepat di samping jendela.

"Jonginie.."

Suara Sehun membuat Jongin mendongak dari buku tulisnya, ia menatap Sehun sebentar sebelum menyimpan bukunya ke dalam laci. Ia pindah ke kursi sebelahnya dan menepuk bangku kosong tempatnya duduk tadi.

Semua orang yang masih di kelas menatap mereka dengan pandangan antusis dan ingin tahu, para seme menatap Jongin dengan pandangan iri, para gadis dan uke menatap Sehun dengan pandangan membunuh sedangkan para fujo? Mereka sedang berbinar karena membayangkan terciptanya pair baru di Seirin.

"Jonginie tidak ke kantin? Ayo bersama." Sehun menghadapkan tubuhkan kea rah Jongin.

"Aku membawa bekal Sehun-ssi." Jongin mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari lacinya, kotak bekal berwarna biru.

"Wah, Jonginie membawa bekal ya."

Sehun menekuk wajahnya saat Jongin membuka bekalnya, memperlihatkan sosis goreng, kimchi, nasi, dan sayuran lainnya. Sehun jadi menyesal karena selalu menolak mommy-nya membuatkan bekal untuknya, ia selalu berkilah kalau bekal hanya untuk anak kecil.

"Iya, Sehun-ssi mau? Kita bisa berbagi." Jongin mendekatkan bekalnya kea rah Sehun.

Orang-orang di kelas Jongin semakinmelihat mereka dengan penasaran, sejak kapan Jongin dekat dengan si bungsu keluarga Wu hingga mau berbagi bekalnya?

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku akan menyuruh hyung ku mengantarkan makan siang kesini."

Sehun mengotak atik smart phone mahalnya sebentar, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia memandang ke sekeliling kelas Jongin dan mendapatkan tatapan dari semua orang.

"Ughh, Jonginie. Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" Sehun agak bergidik.

Jongin yang tadi kembali membaca bukunya demi menunggu makanan Sehun datang pun mengedarkan pandangannya, dan benar saja ternyata teman-teman sekelasnya tengah menatap Sehun dengan berbagai pandangan. Ada pandangan iri, antusias, kagum, dan apa itu? Jongin menggeleng saat mendapati pandangan nafsu yang di tujukan untuk Sehun.

5 menit kemudian kelas Jongin ricuh saat 4 orang pemuda memasuki kelas 1-1. Sehun menatap kepintu dan mendapati kedua kakaknya datang bersama Tao dan Chanyeol, Sehun bisa mendengar bisik-bisik siswa 1-1 yang mengatakan betapa tampannya Tao dan Chanyeol atau betapa cantiknya kedua kakaknya.

Baekhyun meletakkan sebuah kotak Styrofoam, ia mengacak singkat rambut adiknya itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan meja Jongin yang kebetulan kosong karena penghuninya pergi ke kantin.

"Paket makan siang khusus untuk Sehunnie." Baekhyun tersenyum cantik yang membuat pekikan gemas menggema.

"Terimakasih hyung."

Sehun membuka paketnya dan menemukan jejeran sushi yang terlihat mahal dan mewah, jauh berbeda dengan kotak bekal Jongin yang sederhana. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk paham, mungkin Sehun menolak bekalnya karena tidak terbiasa makan makanan orang bawah.

"Tidak masalah." Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. "Jadi? Bisa kenalkan hyung dengan temanmu ini Hunnie?"

"Ah, ini Jonginie." Sehun tersenyum manis.

Jonginie? Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kompak berpandangan dan mengangkat alis mereka, heran. Sejak kapan adik mereka ini memberikan paggilan semanis ini pada orang lain? Karena yang di panggil sengan suffix – _ie_ , biasanya hanyalah orang-orang yang special bagi Sehun.

"Perkenalkan sunbae, nama saya Kim Jongin."

Jongin membungkuk singkat, agak gugup di kelilingi 4 pemuda idola sekolah. Harus di akuinya, rumor mengenai keindahan rupa kakak beradik Wu ini ternyata benar adanya.

"Jongin ya." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Wu Baekhyun, panggil saja hyung Jongin."  
"Baiklah hyung."

"Namaku Wu Kyungsoo dan kau juga bisa memanggilku hyung."

Jongin mengangguk, ternyata para Wu ini sangat ramah tidak seperti orang kaya kebanyakan yang biasanya sombong. Kyungsoo memang tidak gampang tersenyum seperti Sehun dan Baekhyun, namun Jongin bisa melihat ketulusan di matanya.

"Nah, yang ini kau pasti sudah tahu kan? Mereka adalah Chan hyung dan Tao ge." Sehun menunjuk dua pria tinggi yang berdiri di samping meja yang kursinya Baekhyun duduki.

"Chanyeol sunbae, Tao sunbae." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia selama bersekolah di Seirin hampir dua bulan hanya melihat dan saling bertegur sapa dengan dua sunbaenya ini, tidak pernah dengan suasana seakrab ini.

"Oh Jongin yang di club dance itu ya?" Chanyeol bertanya antusias.

"Ya, sunbae."

"Taemin banyak bercerita tentangmu, dia berencana mengangkatmu menjadi ketua setelah dia mengundurkan diri. Dia mengatakan kau mempunyai bakat yang menakjubkan."

Lee Taemin adalah ketua club dance dan merupakan teman sekelas Chanyeol, pemuda manis itu sangat membangga-banggakan salah satu hobaenya yang tak lain adalah Jongin. Dia merasa Jongin mampu menggantikannya menjadi ketua walaupun masih kelas 1.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu sunbae." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, di puji oleh senior adalah sesuatu yang membanggakan. Apalagi senior yang memujinya adalah idola sekolah.

"Wah, Jongin bisa dance? Hunnie juga bisa, dia ketua club dance di Junior High sewaktu di China dulu." Baekhyun berucap antusias.

"Oh, Sehun-ssi bisa masuk club dance kalau begitu."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis saat mendengar panggilan Jongin, Sehun-ssi? Ahhh, ternyata adiknya ini yang sok akrab dengan Jongin sampai menggunakan panggilan manis 'Jonginie'? Fttt, Baekhyun hendak tertawa memikirkannya.

"Oke, karena waktu istirahat tinggal 15 menit kalian bisa mulai makan sekarang. Kami akan kembali ke kelas." Baekhyun berdiri.

"Loh, hyung tidak makan?"

"Kami sudah makan di kantin, tadi jam pelajaran kami kosong makanya kami menghabiskan waktu di kantin."

"Oh.."

"Ya sudah kami pergi dulu." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian mencium pipi Sehun. "Jongin kami pergi ya."

"Ya hyung."

"Sehunnie, Jongin. Kami juga pamit." Chanyeol melambai.

"Baiklah sunbae."

Keempat orang itu meninggalkan kelas, tinggallah Sehun dan Jongin yang bersiap menikmati makan mereka di iringi tatapan teman sekelas Jongin. Mereka masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jongin yang murid beasiswa berdekatan dengan Wu bersaudara dan juga Chanyeol serta Tao?

Ya walau Jongin itu terkenal, tetap saja yang namanya murid beasiswa selalu di pandang rendah. Para orang kaya selalu menganggap orang miskin tidak pantas bersekolah di sekolah yang elit.

"Jonginie mau ini?" Sehun menyodorkan sumpit yang berisi sepotong unagi.

Jongin menelan ludah melihatnya. Jadi saat Sehun memaksanya membuka mulut dengan pandangan aegyeo-nya, Jongin pun menuruti dengan membuka mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana enaknya unagi yang di sodorkan Sehun tadi.

Bukannya tidak pernah memakannya, hanya saja rasanya berbeda. Tentu saja berbeda, makanan Sehun adalah paket makan special yang tentu saja bahan-bahannya berkualitas terbaik. Melihat Jongin yang mengunyah unagi-nya dengan lahap, Sehun tersenyum senang.

Sehun kembali menyumpitkan Shusi-nya dan menyuapkannya pada Jongin yang langsung di terima dan dikunyah dengan semangat oleh lelaki tan itu, tidak menunggu lama paket makan siang Sehun habis padahal ia belum memakannya sedikit pun.

Jongin yang menyadarinya pun merasa bersalah, ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan minta maaf.

"Bagaimana ini Sehun-ssi? Kau belum memakan apapun."

"Tidak apa-apa Jonginie.." Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Mana bisa begitu, kau mau bekal ku?" Jongin menyodorkan bekalnya.

Sehun menggeleng dan lagi-lagi Jongin mengira Sehun menolak karena dia tidak mau makanan kelas bawah. Yah, dia cukup kecewa juga karena makanan yang di buat ibunya tidak di hargai.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kau tidak mungkin mau makan makanan orang miskin ya Sehun-ssi, tapi maaf aku tidak punya uang untuk mengganti paket makan siang special-mu." Jongin berucap agak ketus.

Sehun yang menyadari kalau Jongin salah paham pun segera menggeleng dan mengkonfirmasi, dia tidak mau kesalah pahaman ini membuat Jongin membencinya.

"Bukan begitu Jonginie, aku hanya tidak enak karena makan yang di buat oleh ibu Jonginie di makan oleh ku. Ibu Jonginie kan membuatnya dengan kasih sayang, rasanya tidak sopan bila memakannya sedangkan itu di buat khusus untuk Jonginie sebagai anaknya. Aku minta maaf kalau Jonginie tersinggung"

Jongin tertegun, jadi sedari tadi Sehun menolak bekalnya hanya karena alasan konyol seperti ini? Jongin menahan tawa di dalam hati, pemuda cantik ini benar-benar polos ternyata.

"Tidak akan, aku yang menyuruhmu memakannya. Umma akan senang bila masakannya habis, dan aku tidak mungkin menghabiskannya karena aku sudah kenyang memakan makananmu Sehun-ssi."

"Benarkah? Jadi aku boleh menghabiskannya?"

"Tentu saja." Jongin mengangguk, ia tersenyum saat melihat pandangan berbinar Sehun.

"Ahhhh, enaknya. Umma Jonginie pintar memasak, mommy juga pintar memasak. Besok aku akan membawa bekal juga, dan kita bisa saling tukar. Bagaimana?"

Sehun bertanya dengan mulut penuh makanan, Jongin tertawa. Gemas dengan tingkah si bungsu Wu ini, pemuda cantik ini seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun.

"Tapi aku hanya membawa bekal dengan menu sederhana Sehun-ssi, pasti berbeda dengan bekalmu."

Sehun berdecak kecil sebelum menyambar botol minuman Jongin, ia meneguknya sebentar sebelum mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya merona. Ini ciuman tak langsung kan? _Ahhhh, mommy….. Sehunnie malu_.

"Walaupun sederhana, tetapi bekal Jonginie sangat enak. Aku suka."

Lagi-lagi Jongin terpana melihat eyes smile Sehun, terpana bagaimana mata indah itu melengkung bagaikan bulan sabit. Dia begitu penasaran, bagaimana bisa ada lelaki semenakjubkan ini?

"Baiklah."

"Yeayy…"

Dan sisa waktu istirahat mereka di habiskan dengan berbincang tentang kehidupan satu sama lainnya, Sehun jadi mengetahui kalau Jongin anak yatim dan merupakan anak tunggal. Sehun juga tahu kalau ibu Jongin membuka kedai ramen di samping rumahnya. Sehun juga berhasil mengetahui makanan, minuman, music, bahkan semua kesukaan Jongin.

Sehun juga memberitahukan semua tentangnya, tentang daddy-nya yang galak namun tampan. Mommy-nya yang cantik dan penyabar, kedua kakak kembarnya yang mempunyai sifat bertolak belakang. Sehun menceritakan semuanya kecuali tentang organisasi TRIAD yang di pimpin Yifan.

Bukannya tidak mau memberi tahu, tapi Sehun merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Dia hanya tak ingin Jongin menjauhinya karena latar belakang keluarganya yang hitam dan kelam.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan mobil mereka, menunggu adik tersayang mereka yang dari tadi belum muncul-muncul juga. Untung saja mereka di temani oleh Chanyeol dan Tao yang kebetulan memarkir mobil mereka di sebelah mobil Wu bersaudara.

Baekhyun kembali melirik jam tangan mahalnya, ia berdecak tak sabar. Salah satu kekurangan baekhyun adalah minimnya pasokan sabar di dalam dirinya, berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya yang anteng membaca di kap mobil mereka sambil bersandar di bahu Tao.

Kenapa bisa di bahu Tao? Karena si empunya bahu menyerahkan diri, dia tidak tega kepala Kyungsoo bersandar di kaca mobil yang keras, makanya ia dengan suka rela meminjamkan bahunya yang lebar dan tegap hasil bela diri wushu yang di ikutinya semenjak kecil.

"Kyungie, jangan hanya membaca buku. Bantu aku menghubungi Hunnie."

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan ikut menghubungi Sehun, namun tidak di angkat.

"Tidak di angkat Baekkie."

Sudah? Begitu doang? Kyungsoo kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan kembali membaca bukunya dengan khusyuk. Baekhyun berdecak kembali, mengganggu Kyungsoo yang sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya –buku- adalah tindakan yang sia-sia.

Ia mendudukkan bokongnya di kap mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir di sebelah mobilnya, Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang guna menenangkan diri. Dia tahu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Sehun jadi percuma saja dia mengomel tak jelas di sini.

"Sabarlah, mungkin Sehunnie sedang ada yang harus di kerjakan." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut cokelat Baekhyun.

"Hmmm.." Baekhyun hanya menggumam dan memalingkan wajah, mencegah Chanyeol melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, tidak sampai 3 menit Sehun sudah datang dan berjalan kearah mereka sambil tersenyum cerah dengan lengannya yang melingkari lengan Jongin dengan posesif. Baekhyun menghela nafas saat melihat raut enggan di wajah Jongin, ia menebak pasti Sehun yang seenaknya menyeret Jongin kesini.

"Sayang, kenapa terlambat. Hemmm?"

 _See_? Betapa lembutnya Baekhyun berbicara pada Sehun. Yakin lah pemirsa, tidak ada satu orangpun yang tega memarahi seorang Wu Sehun.

"Hunnie menunggu Jonginie piket." Sehun tersenyum manis, Jongin berkeringat dingin. Dia tidak enak dengan sunbae-sunbaenya ini, nanti mereka mengira dia yang menahan Sehun pula.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku sudah menyuruh Sehun-ssi untuk pulang tetapi dia tidak mau menurut. Maafkan aku." Jongin membungkuk, walau bukan salahnya tapi tetap saja karena menunggunya makanya Sehun telat hingga membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serta Tao dan Chanyeol terlambat pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, Hunnie memang sedikit nakal." Kyungsoo berucap menenangkan, dia orang yang peka. Dan dia tahu kalau Jongin pasti merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Mou, Kyungie hyung jahat ih." Sehun merajuk. "Dan apa itu? kenapa kalian sender-senderan?" telunjuknya menunjuk kepala Kyungsoo yang masih betah berada di bahu Tao.

"Masalah?" Kyungsoo gak nyantai.

"Enggak-enggak." Sehun dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang."

Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya, di ikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Tao yang masuk kemobil mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang sudah turun dari kap mobil pun hendak masuk ke kursi samping pengemudi sebelum melirik Sehun.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?"

"Uh, Jonginie pulang bareng kami ya." Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eh? Aku naik bus saja Sehun-ssi, aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian." Jongin menolak dengan halus, selain tak mau merepotkan Jongin juga tak mau berlama-lama dengan makhluk imut penggoda iman ini.

"Sudahlah, Jongin ikut kami saja." Kyungsoo ikut mengajak sebelum masuk.

Jongin yang malah merasa tidak enak bila menolak seorang sunbae pun mengalah, ia ikut memasuki jok belakang bersama Sehun di sampingnya.

"Jadi Jongin, dimana rumahmu?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa melihat, dia berkonsentrasi menyetir karena mobil mereka memasuki jalan raya.

"Di jalan XXX, hyung akan menemukan kedai ramen disana. Aku turun di situ saja." Jongin menjawab kikuk, apalagi Sehun menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan _'Aku menemukan harta karun'._

"Oh, Jongin tinggal di sekitar situ?"

"Ya bisa di bilang begitu, kedai itu adalah kedai yang di kelola umma dan rumahku tepat di sebelahnya."

"Wah, hyung akan kesana lain kali. Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun bertanya boleh? Ya tentu saja boleh lah. Jongin malah senang dan terharu saat ada orang kaya yang mau makan di kedai kecil mereka.

"Tentu saja hyung."

Sisa perjalanan mereka ke rumah Jongin di habiskan dengan percakapan Jongin dan Baekhyun, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya sesekali ikut nimbrung tetapi matanya masih tetap focus pada bukunya. Sehun? Jangan tanya, karena seperti yang Jongin katakan. Dia masih memandangi wajah Jongin sambil memikirkan sebuah rencana yang menurutnya sangat briliant.

Yaitu langsung menembak korban, tanpa tending aling-aling. Sehun bukanlah pemuda yang suka malu-malu kadal, dia adalah pemuda yang mempunyai moto _'tembak langsung pada intinya'_. Jadi ketika pemikiran polosnya sudah terjangkit virus cinta, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan penawar dari virus tersebut.

Kalau dalam kasusnya, penawar yang di maksud sudah pasti Jongin. Jadi ketika Jongin turun di sebuah kedai ramen, ia pun memutuskan untuk ikut turun dan berpesan agar kedua kakaknya mau menunggunya sebentar.

Ia berlari mengejar Jongin yang berbelok kesebelah kedai, menuju rumah sederhana bercat cream lembut yang halamannya penuh bunga. Sehun berhasil menggapai tangan Jongin saat pemuda itu hendak membuka pagar kayu rumahnya. Jongin yang terkejut akan ke datangan Sehun pun hanya mengerenyit heran.

"Ada apa Sehun-ssi?"

"Jonginie, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

Sehun menatap Jongin tepat di matanya, hilang sudah wajah merona atau sifat malu-malu yang Jongin lihat di sekolah tadi karena hanya keyakinan lah yang terdapat di wajah cantik Sehun.

Bila Sehun menembak pria lain, mungkin mereka tidak akan berpikir panjang untuk menerima cinta Sehun. Jongin berbeda, karena nyatanya Jongin masih sibuk berpikir seolah mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi, kau tahu? Kau adalah lelaki yang sangat menarik, kau cantik dan mempunyai kepribadian yang baik."

Senyum Sehun mengembang mendengar pujian Jongin, bukan kah ini berarti dia masih punya harapa?

Atau mungkin tidak, karena senyumnya langsung pupus di gantikan raut dingin saat mendengar lanjutan ucapan Jongin dan kedatangan seorang gadis yang langsung memeluk lengan Jongin.

"Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku seorang straight dan memiliki seorang kekasih."

"Oppa, kenapa belum masuk? Ayo?"

Seorang gadis berwajah cantik menarik tangan Jongin kedalam rumah, Sehun masih mematung di depan pagar keluarga Kim melihat Jongin yang mengikuti langkah gadis itu. Sehun menahan perih hatinya saat melihat Jongin berbalik dan mengucapkan maaf tanpa suara kepadanya.

Sehun jatuh cinta? Ya dia jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin, tetapi patah hati di saat yang sama. Dia tersenyum miris saat tahu kalau dirinya terlampau polos, karena dia gay belum tentu Jongin juga seorang gay. Seharusnya dia memikirkan hal itu sebelum menyatakan cintanya.

Dia kembali menatap lurus kedepan, Jongin sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya tetapi tidak dengan gadis itu yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil memasang seringai mengejek padanya sambil mengucapkan ' _You Lost_ ' tanpa suara. Tunggu dulu, seringai mengejek? Oh tuhan, Sehun tidak jadi patah hati.

Dia mengira pacar Jongin adalah gadis baik-baik yang mempunyai sopan santun makanya dia berniat menyerah tadi, tetapi melihat seringai mengejek yang –TIDAK- mungkin bisa di miliki gadis baik-baik pun menyulut emosinya. Dia memasang seringai menantang yang mengerikan, matanya berubah menjadi dingin dan sukses membuat gadis itu tersentak hingga cepat-cepat menutup pintu.

Sehun menyeringai iblis, dia berjalan kearah mobil mereka. Memasuki mobil dengan aura membunuh yang menguar, sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo waspada mengambil senjata mereka. Dari kecil mereka sudah hidup di dalam aura kelam seperti ini, jadi mereka sudah terbiasa menyediakan senjata untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi?" Bila sudah memanggil nama tanpa imbuhan – _ie_ , maka tandanya keluarga Wu tengah serius.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya menemukan tikus pengganggu. Bolehklah aku bermain-main sedikit?"

"Silahkan, tapi seperlunya saja dan jangan terlampau berlebihan."

Baekhyun menjalankan mobilnya setelah melihat raut wajah Sehun yang puas mendengar jawabannya, dia tahu apa maksud dengan 'bermain-main' versi Sehun dan dia sama sekali tidak mau menghalangi. Yang penting adiknya bahagia, maka Kyungsoo dan dirinya akan bahagia. Simpel bukan?

Sehun yang mendapatkan izin pun tersenyum senang. Lihat saja, gadis itu akan menyesal telah meremehkannya, dia tidak tahu telah berhadapan dengan siapa. Jongin akan jadi miliknya, itu sebuah keharusan. Wu Sehun selalu memiliki sesuatu yang di inginkannya tanpa terkecuali.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC or END...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan.**

 **Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao.**

 **Pair: KaiHun, ChanBaek, TaoSoo, and KrisHo.**

 **Genre: Romance, School Life, Crime.**

 **Warning: Boys Love/ Yaoi, Typo, Kata tidak Baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2…**_

 **.**

 **.**

CRASHH…

Cairan merah pekat berbau besi menyembur deras dari kerongkongan seorang pria tambun yang pastinya sudah meregang nyawa akibat sebilah katana tajam yang menancap tepat di bawah lehernya, Wu Baekhyun –sang pelaku- tersenyum remeh sambil mencabut katana-nya yang semakin membuat darah kental itu menetes bak keran air.

Mata pria tambun itu melotot hebat seolah-olah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana malaikat maut mencabut nyawanya dengan cara yang paling sadis, seolah ia melihat bagaimana shinigami ber- _zanpakuto_ menebaskan pedang besar itu untuk mengakhiri nyawanya.

Tapi nyatanya, shinigami yang di lihatnya bukanlah shinigami yang sebenarnya melainkan hanya pemuda mungil yang cantik. Seharusnya ia cukup bersyukur bisa mati di tangan makhluk cantik setelah semua dosa yang di lakukannya, Baekhyun menyeringai sambil mengelap katana-nya yang penuh darah.

"Tuan muda, mobil anda sudah siap."

Seorang pria yang memakai jas hitam dan mempunyai tatto naga di sepanjang lengan hingga berakhir di lehernya menginterupsi kegiatan tuan mudanya yang tengah mengelus kekasihnya dengan sepenuh hati –katana-. Bila kembarannya mempunyai kekasih yang merupakan tumpukan buku, maka Baekhyun memiliki katana tajam yang di tempa langsung oleh sang kakek sebagai kekasihnya.

"Ah paman Liu, bisakah paman membereskan ini semua? _Mommy_ menyuruhku untuk makan malam di rumah hari ini." Baekhyun tersenyum dan memasukkan katanya ke dalam sarung-nya yang bercorak naga.

"Tentu tuan muda, sampaikan salam saya pada nyonya besar."

"Oke." Baekhyun membuat Ok _sign_. "Aku berangkat paman."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pria paruh baya itu, Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dari gedung kecil yang pengap karena tidak adanya ventilasi itu. Ia berjalan dengan ringan sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu dengan suara indahnya, ketika sudah sampai di mobilnya Baekhyun segera menjalankannya dengan kecepatan setan menuju manor Wu.

Memasuki rumah mewahnya Baekhyun di suguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya memutar bola mata dengan malas, ia bisa melihat Yifan sedang bermanja-manja dengan Joonmyeon. Maka dengan langkah lebar di hampirinya kedua orang tua yang sangat di cintainya itu, ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang sama dengan yang diduduki oleh pasangan FanMyeon.

"Oi oi, jangan ganggu orangtua yang sedang sibuk."

Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Joonmyeon saat merasakan sofa di sebelahkan terasa di duduki dan matanya langsung di suguhi anak sulungnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam, sedangkan Joonmyeon sendiri masih anteng dengan siaran televisinya tanpa memperdulikan suami dan anaknya yang tengah bertatapan seolah ada aliran listrik imajiner di mata mereka.

"Sibuk? Yang aku lihat, _dad_ hanya duduk sambil mengganggu _mommy_ menonton televise."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring, merasa menang saat melihat Yifan mencebikkan bibirnya. _Kokoro_ Yifan sakit man... karena yang di ucapkan Baekhyun benar semua, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin bermanja-manja dengan istri manisnya kalau bisa sambil tangannya menjamah sana-sini tapi sedari tadi Joonmyeon selalu menolaknya karena acara televise sialan yang di tonton istrinya itu.

" _Dad_ tidak." Yifan menyanggah, malu man.

" _Dad_ iya." Senyum miring Baekhyun meninggi.

"Terserahlah." Menyerah, Yifan angkat tangan.

"Baek, bagaimana dengan si tua bangka tadi?" Yifan bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Mati tentunya, apa yang _dad_ harapkan? Aku melepaskannya setelah menelanjanginya terlebih dahulu?" Baekhyun bertanya, tetapi matanya mulai menekuri acara televise yang tengah di tonton _mommy_ -nya.

Yifan menganga mendengar jawaban putranya. "Yak, bukan itu maksud _dad_."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah." Yifan mengangkat bahunya. "Kau masih menggunakan katana?" Ia melirik katana Baekhyun yang di berada di sebelah putranya itu dan di senderkan ke sofa.

"Ya, katana ini sudah seperti bagian tubuhku _dad_." Baekhyun mengangguk singkat.

"Tidak mau berganti senjata? _Dad_ rasa katana sudah tidak bisa mengikuti era ini, kau bisa mencoba senjata api."

"Tidak, aku lebih menyukai katana ini karena kakek sendiri yang menempa-nya."

"Tapi sebuah katana tidak akan bisa menyaingi kecepatan peluru senjata api Baek, kenapa sih kalian semua susah sekali _dad_ beritahu?"

Yifan mengerang frustasi, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan putra-putranya. Mereka memiliki selera yang agak sedikit unik dalam memilih senjata, bila sekarang orang-orang akan memilih menggunakan senjata api yang praktis maka berbeda dengan ketiga putranya.

Baekhyun sangat ahli menggunakan katana dan juga _wakizashi_ seperti yang di katakan di atas, katana sudah seperti bagian anggota tubuhnya. Baekhyun sudah menggunakan katana dari umurnya baru menginjak 4 tahun dimana anak seusianya bermain bola dan bebek karet. Baekhyun juga bisa beladiri tangan kosong.

Sedangkan si tengah Kyungsoo lebih memilih menggunakan pisau, ia bisa memakai segala jenis pisau. Keahliannya yang lain juga sangat unik dan menarik, karena putra keduanya itu juga ahli dalam bidang racun dan penawarnya. Kyungsoo berbakat dalam bidang medis, ia bisa menyembuhkan tapi jangan tertipu karena pemuda mungil itu juga bisa mematikan.

Sedangkan Sehun? Ia juga tidak memilih senjata api seperti kedua kakaknya, ia memilih panah sebagai senjatanya. Ketika umurnya menginjak 5 tahun, Sehun di ajarkan _Kyudo_ oleh seorang lelaki Jepang teman Yifan. Karena jatuh cinta pada panah makanya sampai sekarang Sehun menetapkan senjata yang terdiri dari busur dan anak panah itu sebagai senjatanya.

Tetapi yang bisa membuat Yifan sedikit lega adalah, walaupun mereka memilih senjata tradisional sebagai senjata utama tapi mereka tetap bisa menggunakan senjata api walau tidak sering menggunakannya. Mereka bisa menggunakan pistol dan sebangsanya dengan baik, bahkan Sehun menguasai senjata api laras panjang dengan sangat baik.

"Jangan meremehkan kekasihku _dad_ , ia bisa membunuh tanpa di sadari loh."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar mendayu, walaupun begitu ia berbicara dengan keyakinan penuh. Ia bahkan bisa menebas kepala seseorang tanpa di sadari dan tiba-tiba kepala mangsanya sudah menggelinding bak bola sepak.

" _Fine_."

Yifan angkat tangan, toh ia memang menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana katana tajam itu menebas salah satu anggotanya yang berkhianat. Saat itu ia bahkan belum berkedip tapi tahu-tahu kepala bawahannya itu sudah putus dan berada di kakinya.

"Lagipula bila terjadi sesuatu denganku, maka kedua adikku akan menghabisi mereka untukku." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, mereka akan membalasnya dengan lebih parah." Pria yang lebih tua mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apa yang parah?"

Kyungsoo dan Sehun memasuki ruang keluarga sambil beriringan, mereka mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang lainnya tepat di depan sofa yang diduduki Baekhyun dan FanMyeon. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu saat Sehun menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Apa yang parah dad?" Tak mendapat jawaban, si sulung kembali bertanya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Yifan mengibaskan tangannya. "Bagaimana sekolah kalian?"

Yifan bertanya pertanyaan yang rutin di tanyakannya setiap malam, ia selalu menanyakan bagaimana sekolah mereka hari ini. Pertanyaan yang selalu di tanyakan semenjak mereka masih di sekolah dasar hingga sekarang, dan yang tak pernah di ketahuinya adalah putra-putranya yang selalu menunggu pertanyaan ini darinya.

Terdengar _childish_? Mereka tahu itu. Tapi mereka memang selalu menantikan pertanyaan ini dari sang _daddy_ , dan dengan semangat menceritakan sekolah mereka hari ini. Dengan begini, mereka merasa Yifan begitu memperhatikan mereka. Karena walaupun sedang sibuk, Yifan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk berbincang dengan mereka.

"Baik. Seirin menyenangkan, Hunnie sering di beri cokelat oleh para sunbae dan teman-teman." Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya?" Kali ini Joonmyeon yang bertanya, ia sudah mematikan televise karena saat ini adalah waktu untuk keluarga berbincang.

"Hm, mereka baik sekali." Yifan mengangkat alis, huh anaknya ini benar-benar ya. Mereka itu bukan baik, tetapi ada maunya.

"Kalau Baekkie?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan putra sulungnya yang sudah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yifan.

"Yeah, mereka baik mom. Aku juga kebanjiran cokelat."

"Wah, kalian cukup terkenal ya." Yifan setengah hati memuji, karena setengahnya lagi adalah- "Yah, itu karena kalian adalah anak _daddy_. Gen yang _dad_ turunkan memang bagus sih." –NARSIS.

"Huh, narsis." Ketiga Wu bersaudara mencibir bersamaan.

"Biar." Yifan mehrong.

"Lalu? Kyungie juga dapat cokelat?" Tatapan Joonmyeon jatuh pada anaknya yang paling pendiam.

"Uh? Tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"APA?" Yifan berteriak kaget, badannya maju kedepan sehingga Baekhyun terjerembab karena bahu yang menopang kepalanya hilang. "Kenapa Kyungie tidak dapat cokelat? Mereka tidak bisa melihat malaikat yah?"

TUK..

Joonmyeon mendorong kening Yifan dengan telunjuknya, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya memutar bola mata dengan malas melihat kelebay-an _daddy_ mereka karena sepertinya Yifan melupakan sesuatu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap melihat reaksi berlebihan milik Yifan.

"Dad lupa? Aku tidak suka cokelat."

JDERRR..

Yifan serasa tersambar angkot, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal itu? _Aku bukanlah orang tua yang baik_ , Yifan membatin pilu. Melihat ekspresi Yifan yang seolah kehilangan jiwa, sedikit membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"Errr, _dad_?" Yifan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan Dragon eyes-nya. "Mereka tidak memberikan cokelat karena aku mengatakan tidak suka cokelat sewaktu pertama masuk sekolah dulu, jadi mereka menggantinya dengan _cookie_ dan kue-kue manis lainnya."

"Oh begitu." Yifan menjawab singkat.

Hahhh, ibu dan anak di sana menghela nafas. Kalau sang kepala keluarga sudah pundung, agak susah untuk kembali membangun mood baiknya.

"Ah _mom_ , bisakah kita makan? Aku sudah lapar." Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ya. Ayo sayang, kita makan malam."

Dengan lembut Joonmyeon menarik tangan Yifan ke ruang makan di ikuti oleh anak-anaknya, dan sesampainya di ambang pintu dapur mereka semua hanya bisa menganga takjub. Bukan takjub karena makanan yang terhidang, karena ini sebaliknya.

Mereka takjub karena tidak ada satu hidangan pun di atas meja, bahkan mereka tidak melihat ada sebutir nasi pun karena meja makan masihlah sangat bersih, licin dan mengkilap.

"Errr, _Mom_ /sayang?" Yifan dan ketiga Wu bersaudara kompak bertanya dan menatap Joonmyeon.

"Hehehe, _mom_ rasa kita harus makan di luar malam ini."

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan, yang bagi empat orang lainnya sangatlah terlihat cantik. Mereka menggelng kompak, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk terpesona karena perut mereka sudah kelaparan. Joonmyeon sendiri hanya meringis, ia lupa untuk memasak karena terlarut oleh acara televisinya dan perbincangan keluarganya.

Yifan menghela nafas, inilah akibat kekeras kepalaan istrinya. Karena ia sudah sangat sering menyuruh Joonmyeon untulk mengambil maid khusus memasak, mereka memang memiliki puluhan maid namun untuk bagian memasak Joonmyeon selalu ingin melakukannya sendiri.

Nah, kalau sudah begini Yifan mau bilang apa? Tidak mungkinkan ia mendatangi kediaman para pelayannya yang berada di bangunan belakang hanya untuk minta makanan? Tengsin dong brohhhh.

"Ya sudah, ayo makan di luar. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini kita memang jarang keluar bersama."

Yifan mulai berjalan sambil merangkul bahu istrinya, di belakanya ketiga anaknya mengekor teratur seperti anak itik. Setelah mengganti baju mereka dengan yang pantas, mereka mulai berjalan menuju mobil yang akan mereka gunakan.

"Kita pakai satu mobil saja." Yifan mengambil mobil keluarga di tengah-tengah mobil-mobil _sport_ yang berada di garasi besar manor-nya.

Setelah berjalan selama 15 menit, mereka mulai bingung ingin kemana. Jadilah mobil berwarna hitam itu ricuh karena perbedaan pendapat untuk makan apa mala mini.

"Kita makan _seafood_ malam ini." Yifan mengujarkan idenya.

"Tidak, aku mau makanan China _dad_." Kyungsoo keras kepala, ia rindu makanan kampung halamannya.

"Bagimana kalau makanan Jepang? Sushi misalnya." Kali ini sang nyonya memberi usulaan.

"Atau ramen." Baekhyun menimpali.

Ra-men. Ada apa dengan ramen? Sehun mengerenyit saat berusaha mengingat ada apa dengan ramen karena yang di ingatnya hanyalah mie berkuah itu adalah makanan kesukaan Naruto.

Eiyyyy, tunggu dulu. Ramen-Kedai-Jongin. Ahhhh, Sehun tersenyum bahagia dan terlampau lebar. Dia ingat sekarang, muehehehehe…

"Hunnie setuju dengan ramen."

Yifan dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas, keluarga mereka di dasari oleh hukum demokrasi. Jadi ketika satu suara mengatakan makanan Jepang dan dua suara lainnya mengatakan makan ramen yang juga merupakan salah satu makanan dari negeri sakura itu, secara tidak langsung keputusan sudah jatuh untuk makan ramen malam ini.

"Oke-oke, kita makan ramen." Yifan berdecak malas. "Sayang, kau tahu restoran yang menjual makanan Jepang disini?"

Ia bertanya pada sang istri yang duduk di sebelahnya, karena baru sebulan disini Yifan belum tahu restoran-restoran di Seoul. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengangkat bahu, ia juga tidak tahu karena sudah sejak 19 tahun yang lalu ia meninggalkan Seoul dan pindah ke China.

"Hun, cari restoran Jepang di internet." Yifan memerintah.

"Oke."

Sehun mengangguk, tangannya sibuk di layar ponsel padahal tidak melakukan apa pun. Ia kemudian menunjukkan jalan pada Yifan dan tersenyum senang. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang mendengar nama jalan itu pun menyeringai, ternyata adik mereka ini bergerak cepat juga.

Setelah 10 menit berkendara, mereka berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang merupakan kedai ramen yang kita kenal. Yak, kalian benar karena kedai yang Sehun tunjukkan adalah kedai sang pujaan hati. Yifan yang melihat bangunan itu pun mengerenyit heran, karena seingatnya ia tadi menyuruh Sehun untuk mencari restoran Jepang bukannya kedai ramen.

"Hun, ini kedai loh bukan restoran."

Yifan berbalik ke jok belakang, niatnya menegur pupus sudah saat matanya tidak mendapati satu orang pun disana. Ia melihat keluar dan ternyata ketiga putranya sudah berdiri di samping mobil menunggu mereka keluar. Ia berdecak saat melihat Joonmyeon pun sudah turun, terpaksa ia mengikuti ke empat malaikatnya.

"Ini kedai ramen, bukan restoran Jepang." Oh sepertinya tuan naga belum menyerah, ia masih protes.

"Tadi Hunnie lihat kedai inilah yang paling laris di internet dad."

Yifan mengangkat alis, masih ragu akan ucapan Sehun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menahan tawanya dengan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, ia cukup salut akan kebohongan Sehun yang malah di percayai oleh ayahnya. Bukannya merendahkan, namun sepertinya kedai kecil seperti milik Jongin ini tidak mungkin melakukan promosi di internet seperti restoran-restoran mahal lainnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk. Mom sudah lapar." Joonmyeon melenggang masuk yang mau tak mau di ikuti Yifan, lagipula sepertinya kedai ini bersih dan makanannya enak menilik banyaknya pengunjung.

.

.

"Selamat datang.."

Jongin menyapa dengan lembut dan sopan saat melihat seorang pria mungil masuk kedalam kedainya, pria itu melihat ke sekelilingnya dan tersenyum padanya. Lalu ia melihat seorang pria tinggi masuk dan merangkul pinggang si mungil dengan sangat mesra, Jongin kembali tersenyum melihat bagaimana tatapan pria tinggi itu memancarkan kasih sayang pada yang lebih mungil.

"Meja nomer 3 kosong tuan-tuan." Jongin menunjuk meja untuk dua orang yang berada di pojok.

"Kami perlu meja untuk lima orang, ketiga anak kami masih di luar." Suara berat Yifan terdengar.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan membawa mereka menuju meja dengan enam kursi, ia sebenarnya tidak menyangka kalau pasangan itu sudah memiliki tiga orang anak. Padahal mereka masih muda, Jongin membatin.

"Silahkan duduk, ini daftar menunya."

Jongin memberikan sebuah buku tipis, Joonmyeon tersenyum. Sedangkan Yifan hanya menatap buku itu dengan malas, bukan apa-apa ia hanya tidak tahu memilih yang mana. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau ramen banyak jenisnya, ramen inilah-itulah. Yifan hanya tahu ramen, udah gitu doang.

"Kalau begitu kami memesan ramen spesialnya 5, dan minumnya kami mau ocha."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar tuan-tuan."

Jongin melenggang pergi ke dapur, tak lama ke pergiannya masuklah Wu bersaudara yang membuat para pembeli disana melihat mereka dan menangguhkan ramen mereka sebentar. Yifan berdecak saat melihat orang-orang menatap lapar pada ketiga putranya.

"Matamu sayang, kau seolah ingin melenyapkan mereka semua." Joonmyeon berucap malas.

"Hmm." Yifan berdehem canggung.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan kedua orang tuanya di ikuti ketiga adiknya, keningnya mengerenyit saat melihat Yifan menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan tajam.

" _Dad_ , ada apa?"

"Mereka menatap kalian."

Jawaban singkat, namun cukup membuat ketiganya memutar bola mata kompak. Memangnya salah orang-orang melihat mereka? Mereka kan tidak bisa melarang. Toh, itu hak mereka.

"Dan kenapa kalian memakai pakaian seperti ini sih?" kali ini pakaian mereka yang di salahkan.

Padahal mereka tidak merasa ada yang salah, mereka semua memakai jins hitam yang membalut kaki mereka dengan sempurna namun dengan atasan yang berbeda. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memilih kaos sebagai atasannya dan Sehun memilih sweater putih bergambar rilakuma, dan yang membuat ketiganya sama adalah atasan mereka semua sama-sama longgar sehingga menampilkan bahu mulus dan leher jenjang mereka.

"Sayang, ini musim panas dan tidak mungkim mereka memakai mantel tebal." Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon berucap malas.

"Terserah." Yifan menyerah.

"Maaf menunggu lama, 5 mangkuk ramen special." Jongin datang dengan seseorang yang berpakaian pelayan, mereka masing-masing membawa nampan berisikan ramen yang sedang mengepulkan uap.

Setelah menghidangakan mangkuk kelima, pelayan itu membungkuk lalu pergi. Jongin yang hendak beranjak pun baru menyadari kalau kursi di depan pasangan ini sudah terisi dan matanya membola saat ia melihat Wu bersaudara lah yang berada di sana.

"Baek hyung? Soo hyung? Sehun-sii?" Jongin tergagap.

"Hallo Jongin, maaf ya hyung datang lebih cepat."

Baekhyun melambai sambil tersenyum, Jongin hanya mengangguk karena ia pun tengah tak percaya sekarang kalau ketiga Wu itu tengah makan di kedainya. Matanya beralih pada kedua lelaki yang lebih tua, dia tidak menyangka kalau pasangan yang terlihat muda itu adalah orang tua mereka.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Yifan bertanya heran.

"Ya, dia hobae kami di sekolah." Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Nama saya Kim Jongin paman." Jongin membungkuk sopan.

"Ah Jongin ternyata, kami adalah orang tua mereka." Joonmyeon tersenyum manis. Jongin terpana, sekarang ia tahu dari mana wajah cantik ketiga pemuda ini berasal.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu paman, umma membutuhkan saya di dapur." Jongin membungkuk sekali lagi. "Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Silahkan nikmati ramen kami."

Jongin melenggang pergi, matanya sesekali melirik Sehun yang sedari tadi diam sana. Dia merasa tidak enak karena kemungkinan Sehun marah akibat tadi sore ia menolak pernyataan cintanya, pemuda pucat itu bahkan tak menatapnya tadi.

Sedangkan di meja Wu _family_ , mereka mulai menikmati ramen mereka. Yifan melahap ramennya dengan cepat, ternyata ramen di kedai kecil ini sangat enak. Setelah 20 menit kemudian ramen mereka sudah habis, mereka masih duduk di kursi mereka sambil berbincang dan meminum ocha.

"Jadi si Jongin itu adalah pemilik kedai ini?" Yifan bertanya.

"Hmmm, umma-nya pemilik kedai ini." Baekhyun menyahut setelah menelan ochanya.

"Umma? Bukan appa?"

"Umma _dad_ , Jongin adalah anak yatim."

"Oh." Yifan menjawab singkat. "Err, bukannya _dad_ tidak sopan. Tetapi bukankah dia termasuk orang menengah kebawah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa bersekolah di Seirin?"

"Beasiswa, Jonginie sangat pintar." Sehun menjawab dengan pandangan berbinar.

Yifan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, Jonginie? _Ada apa denganmu Wu Sehun_? Yifan hendak bertanya, namun terpotong oleh ucapan istrinya.

"Baik-baiklah dengannya." Joonmyeon berucap lembut.

"Kenapa harus?" Yifan menjawab cepat.

"Karena ia sama sepertiku dulu, tapi dia masih sedikit beruntung karena masih memiliki ibunya." Joonmyeon masih berbicara lembut. "Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi muris beasiswa, kami sering di rendahkan di ejek karena status kami yang rendah."

"Sayang, maafkan aku." Yifan merasa bersalah karena telah menyinggung hal ini.

"Tidak masalah." Si mungil tersenyum sangat manis.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah selesai dengan ocha mereka, para pengunjung kedai semakin ramai dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sehun celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Jongin, tapi ia menghela nafas panjang saat tidak menemukan pemuda tan itu dimana pun.

Setelah membayar, Wu _family_ pun pulang. Sehun hanya diam di perjalanan, merasa kecewa karena tidak sempat berpamitan pada Jongin. Bahkan tadi pun dia sama sekali tidak ada menyapa Jongin karena gugup, Jongin yang tidak memakai seragam terlihat sangat tampan di mata Sehun.

Hahhhh, Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia masih harus menyelidiki gadis yang merangkul Jongin tadi sore karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa bertempur tanpa mengetahui kemampuan pihak lawan, kewaspadaanlah yang paling penting itu yang di tanamkan Yifan.

Dan Sehun merasa kewaspadaan bukan hanya di terapkan di organisasi mereka melainkan dalam percintaan juga, ia harus memastikan dahulu seberapa berbahaya dan seberapa berkuasa gadis itu. Dan bila Jongin memang mencintai gadis itu, berarti tugasnya yang kedua adalah menarik perhatian Jongin agar berpaling kepadanya.

Sehun menyeringai lebar, dan Yifan langsung melihat ke jok belakang dengan pandangan horror.

"Apa yang terjadi hingga kau mengeluarkan aura seperti ini Hun?"

"Oh? Tidak ada."

Sehun mengangkat bahu, ia memejamkan matanya mengikuti kedua kakaknya yang ternyata sudah terlelap. Sedangkan Yifan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan, tapi pikirannya masih memikirkan aura Sehun tadi.

Bila orang biasa mungkin tidak bisa merasakannya, namun keluarga mereka berbeda. Sejak kecil, ia sudah dilatih untuk mengenali aura orang lain terutama aura yang berbahaya dan ia juga mengajarkan hal ini pada ketiga putranya.

Dan bila salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan aura yang sangat berbahaya seperti tadi, sebagai orang tua Yifan patut tahu hal apa yang menyebabkan aura itu keluar.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa kecuali waktu pulang tentunya, begitupula dengan tokoh kita yang satu ini. Sehun meninggalkan kelasnya sambil menjinjing sebuah kotak bekal bergambar rilakuma sesaat setelah bel berbunyi, tujuannya hanya satu yaitu kelas Jongin.

Langkahnya riang sambil bibirnya tak berhenti mengulas senyum manis, para sunbae yang melihatnyapun harus rela menggigit jarinya kuat-kuat agar tak kelepasan memeluk makhluk imut itu.

Kelas 1-1 nampak lengang hari ini karena kemungkinan penghuninya pergi ke kantin dan hanya menyisakan beberapa gelintir orang yang masih di sana. Dan mata Sehun langsung berbinar kala di antara salah satu orang-orang itu adalah Jongin.

"Jonginie…"

Jongin yang tengah membuka bekalnya pun mendongak, ia bisa melihat wajah cantik Sehun yang tersenyum manis padanya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Sehun telah sampai di mejanya, ia kira Sehun marah padanya mengingat tadi malam tidak ada sapaan di antara mereka.

"Oh Sehun-ssi, duduklah." Ia bergeser kesamping dan menepuk kursinya.

"Aku membawa bekal hari ini, hehehe."

Sehun terkekeh kecil dan mengangkat kotak bekalnya, ia membukanya dan terlihatlah masakan _mommy_ Joonie. Jongin sendiri tengah membatu karena melihat kekehan manis Sehun, ya tuhan.. tiba-tiba Jongin kenyang.

"Jonginie membawa apa?"

"A-ah…"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya saat tiba-tiba Sehun berbalik menghadapnya, ia menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Kimbab, Sehun-ssi?"

"Err, ayam?" Sehun memperlihatkan kotak bekalnya yang berisi nasi putih, ayam goreng tepung, dan beberapa sayur hijau.

"Ah, begitu."

Hening, tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Masing-masing memakan bekalnya dengan diam, sesekali pandangan mereka akan bertemu yang membuahkan rona merah di pipi Sehun.

"Jonginie, gadis semalam.." Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Apakah dia kekasih Jonginie?"

"Ya."

Jawaban yang sangat singkat, Sehun pun bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi sampai makanan mereka habis, Jongin merasa aneh melihat Sehun yang menjadi pendiam berbeda dengan kemarin yang begitu ceria. Dan jujur saja ia lebih memilih wajah cantik itu diliputi rona ceria bukan muram seperti ini.

"Sehun-ssi, kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Eh?" Sehun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jongin bertanya hal itu.

"Kita baru bertemu semalam pagi, dan kau langsung menyukaiku. Kenapa kau menyukaiku sementara begitu banyak yang menginginkanmu?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan intens.

"Entahlah." Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya suka padamu, tidak ada alasan yang special."

"Tapi aku sudah mempunyai kekasih."

"Hmm, aku tahu." Sehun menatap Jongin tepat dimatanya. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, akan kupastikan Jonginie juga menyukaiku."

"Aku sudah menyukaimu."

Jawaban Jongin membuat Sehun membatu, sudah menyukai? Apa maksudnya ini?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu, bukankah sudah ku katakan semalam? Kau menarik dan tak sulit membuat orang lain menyukaimu, begitupula denganku."

"Hahahahaha…"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga air matanya keluar, Jongin dan siswa kelas 1-1 yang masih berada di dalam kelas menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Maaf-maaf." Sehun tersenyum sopan saat ia sudah selesai tertawa, ia membungkuk pada siswa di sana.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" Jongin bertanya heran.

"Karena jalanku akan lebih mudah."

"Jalan?"

"Ya, jalanku untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku akan menyingkirkan gadis itu dari pikiranmu, dan mengganti semua memori di dalam kepalamu dengan memori baru yang berisikan diriku."

Sehun berucap pasti, mampu menimbulkan senyum di bibir Jongin. Merasa salut akan keteguhan bocah pucat ini.

"Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja, dan aku akan menjamin kalau Jonginie akan menjadi milikku."

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang Sehun-ssi." Jongin menepuk kepala Sehun dengan telapak tangannya. "Berjuanglah untuk mendapatkanku dari _dia_."

Sehun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar ucapan Jongin, bukankah ini menarik?

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel." Sehun membereskan kotak bekalnya. "Jonginie.."

Jongin berbalik saat mendengar panggilan Sehun, dan…

Chupp..

Kecupan singkat, namun sangat hangat. Sehun segera berlari keluar kelas setelah mencium pipi Jongin, sedangkan penghuni lainnya hanya bisa menganga melihat kejadian tadi. Bagaimana bisa si bungsu Wu mencium pipi si murid beasiswa?

Jongin? Jangan di tanya karena nyatanya pemuda itu membatu dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, jemarinya terangkat guna mengusap pipinya. Terasa hangat, dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan di cium oleh Sehun walaupun hanya di pipi.

Ehhh? Emangnya Jongin ingin di cium dimana? Bibir? Atauuuuu…

.

.

Sehun menggeram, benar-benar menggeram layaknya serigala betina yang melihat jantannya tengah bercinta dengan seekor anjing. Ia merasa sangat marah melihat gadis yang belum Sehun tahu namanya itu merangkul lengan Jongin dengan erat saat ia ke kelas Jongin untuk pulang bersama.

Inilah yang Sehun belum tahu, ternyata gadis itu juga satu sekolah dengan mereka dan dari pin yang di pakainya Sehun bisa menebak kalau gadis itu adalah sunbae mereka di kelas 2. Sehun terdiam di pintu kelas 1-1, dan bisa melihat Jongin dan penyihir itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oh, yang kemarin kan?" gadis itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Jonginie, ayo pulang."

Dan Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya langsung merangkul lengan Jongin yang bebas, ia bahkan tidak menyahuti ucapan penyihir itu melainkan langsung menarik Jongin sehingga gadis itu juga mengikutinya.

"Yakkk, bocah jangan menyeret kami." Gadis itu memekik.

"Kalau begitu jangan mengikutiku, karena aku hanya mengajak Jonginie bukan kau." Sehun berucap ketus, sedangkan Jongin sendiri hanya diam tak mau menyela .

Sehun terus menarik mereka hingga ke parkiran. Gadis itu bersungut kesal, bukannya tidak berusaha memberontak dan balas menarik Jongin. Hanya saja tenaga Sehun yang notabene adalah seorang laki-laki jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya yang seorang wanita apalagi Jongin sama sekali tidak menolak dan malah ikut melangkah kemana bocah pucat itu melangkah.

"Hunnie? Kenapa menyeret Jongin seperti itu?" Baekhyun yang duduk di kap mobilnya pun bertanya heran, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi bersandar pada Tao hanya diam mengamati.

Sehun menghela nafas, lelah juga menarik dua orang dari kelas sampai kesini. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan semuanya pada kedua kakaknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. ayo kita pulang."

Niat Sehun untuk kembali menyeret Jongin berhenti saat menyadari kalau penyihir itu masih merangkul lengan Jonginie-Nya. Sehun menggeram yang sukses membuat si kembar waspada, mereka langsung turun dari kap mobil dan berjalan menuju tiga orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Yak, lepaskan tangan Jonginie." Sehun berteriak.

"Mwo? Dia kekasihku bocah, dan aku berhak merangkulnya sesukaku." Si gadis tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Baekhyun berucap jengah.

"Hey sunbae, adikmu ini mengganggu kami dengan seenaknya menyeret kekasihku kesini."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan alis terangkat, kekasih? Kalau Jongin sudah punya kekasih kenaapa Sehun harus menganggunya sih? Apa jangan-jangan gadis inilah yang semalam Sehun sebut sebagai tikus pengganggu?

"Jonginie ikut dengan ku kan?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan puppy eyes-nya, Jongin yang melihatnya pun gatal ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Errrr.."

"Yak bocah, jangan seenaknya. Oppa, kau bersamaku kan?" Si gadis menarik wajah Jongin kehadapannya.

"Ceh, aku kau panggil bocah sedangkan Jonginie kau panggil oppa?" Sehun berdecih. "Seharusnya kau sadar diri nenek sihir, kau itu lebih tua dari kami dan jangan sok muda dengan memanggil Jonginie dengan panggilan oppa."

Sehun memukul telak ucapan si gadis, ia bisa melihat wajah putih gadis itu memerah karena marah.

"Jonginie pulang bersamaku kan?" Sehun kembali bertanya dengan nada manja, yang sukses membuat Jongin menelan ludah.

"Dia akan pulang bersama ku." Si gadis tak mau kalah.

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Wow ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian sangat berisik seperti di pasar malam?"

Semuanya terdiam saat mendengar suara berat Chanyeol, ia datang sambil menenteng sebuah kantol plastik yang berisikan beberapa kaleng minuman. Ia berdiri di samping Baekhyun dan memperhatikan –acara-memperebutkan-Jongin.-

"Oi Bang Minah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada si gadis yang masih setia mencoba menarik Jongin.

"Sunbae.." Si gadis yang baru saja kita ketahui bernama Bang Minah pun membungkuk sopan, ternyata ia menghormati Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa kalian menarik Jongin seperti kambing?"

Jongin merana karena di ibaratkan seekor kambing oleh Chanyeol, ingin membantah namun takut jadi ia hanya diam saja.

"Bocah pucat ini menarik kami kesini." Telunjuk minah mengarah pada Sehun yang hanya menatapnya jengah.

"Aku tidak menarikmu, tapi menarik Jonginie."

"Tapi dia kekasihku."

"Oh, Jongin adalah kekasihmu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ya."

"Dan Sehun menarik kalian kesini?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kenapa Jongin mau? Dia bisa saja menolak bukan?"

Skak mat, ucapan Chanyeol membungkan Minah.

"Jadi Jongin? Kau mau pulang bersama siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Errr, aku akan pulang sendiri. Kalian pulanglah terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak bisa, aku akan pulang bersamamu." Minah memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga bersamamu, tidak akan kubiarkan penyihir ini bersamamu."

Ucapan Sehun yang berkali-kali menyebutnya sebagai seorang penyihir mampu membuat emosi Minah memuncak, dengan cepat ia melepaskan rangkulannya di lengan Jongin dan berjalan kehadapan Sehun. Ia dengan keras menampar Sehun hingga pipi pemuda itu memerah.

PLAKKK…

"Jangan berani menyebutku penyihir, _bitch_."

Selesai dengan ucapannya, ia langsung di kejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang sudah menghalangi pandangannya dari tubuh Sehun. Semua orang masih membeku saat kejadian itu, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sudah siap sedia mencabut nyawa gadis ini.

Berani-beraninya dia menampar Sehun, dan berani-beraninya ia mengatai adiknya dengan sebutan _bitch_. Baekhyun di ujung kesabarannya, tangannya terangkat ke atas siap untuk meremukkan leher gadis itu.

TAP..

Untung saja dengan cepat Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memegangi lengannya yang satu lagi. Semua yang ada disana membeku saat pandangan Baekhyun terlihat sangat tajam, mampu membuat Sehun dan Minah bergetar.

Mereka sama-sama bergetar karena takut, bila minah takut akan pandangan Baekhyun yang seolah bisa mencabut nyawanya maka Sehun takut akan Baekhyun yang mengamuk.

Bukanlah rahasia lagi kalau di antara mereka Baekhyun lah yang terkuat. Siapa yang menyangka kalau dengan tangan lentiknya Baekhyun bisa mematahkan leher seseorang? Sehun menyaksikannya sendiri saat itu.

 _Umurnya masihlah 11 tahun dan kedua kakaknya masih berusia 13 tahun. Saat itu hujan dan jemputan mereka terlambat datang, Baekhyun mengusulkan mereka menaiki bus untuk pulang karena melihat Sehun yang sudah menggigil kedinginan._

 _Mereka menggunakan bus dan berhenti di halte yang lumayan jauh dari manor Wu, saat itulah mereka di hadang oleh beberapa orang ketika melewati salah satu gang. Musuh daddy mereka, mereka tahu itu. Pria-pria sangar itu meminta mereka untuk ikut dan menemui bos besar mereka semua._

 _Sehun menangis takut, ia terisak di pelukan Kyungsoo. Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo seolah melindunginya dari tatapan tajam orang-orang disana. Sehun mengintip dari balik bahu Kyungsoo, dia bisa melihat punggung kecil Baekhyun yang seolah menjadi tameng mereka._

 _Tangisnya semakin keras saat melihat dua orang pria sangar itu mendekati Baekhyun, tinggi mereka sangat kontras karena tubuh mungil Baekhyun hanya mencapai ketiak orang-orang itu._

 _Kyungsoo membisikkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Sehun berusaha percaya namun ia berteriak kaget saat salah satu pria itu memukul Baekhyun hingga tubuh kecilnya terpelanting menabrak tembok gang._

 _Baekhyun berdiri susah payah, giginya patah dan rasa besi memenuhi mulut mungilnya. Ia menopang sebelah tangannya di tembok dan menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan remeh, Sehun kecil memaki dalam hati melihatnya. Sehun berpikir mereka akan mati di sini saat melihat pria-pria besar itu terpancing akan kesembongan Baekhyun._

 _Mereka semua berlari menuju Baekhyun dengan pandangan nyalang, pandangan yang seolah menginginkan kematian anak mungil itu. Saat itulah Sehun mendengar Baekhyun berteriak dengan sangat keras, teriakan yang baru sekali Sehun dengar dari bibir mungil kakaknya._

 _"TUTUP MATA KALIAN..!"_

 _Kyungsoo dengan sigap menggunakan telapak tangan kecilnya untuk menutupi pandangan Sehun, ia sendiri memejamkan matanya menuruti perintah Baekhyun._

 _Pandangan yang tertutup membuat indra mereka yang lain menjadi semakin peka, telinga mereka dengan jelas bisa mendengar teriakan kesakitan, cipratan cairan yang kemungkinan besar adalah darah, suara pukulan dan juga suara tulang yang patah._

 _"ARGHHHHHH.."_

 _KRAKKK.._

 _Sehun takut, Kyungsoo pun sama. Tubuh mereka bergetar hebat, takut membayangkan kalau tulang yang patah itu adalah milik saudara mereka. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ia langsung mematung dan tanpa sengaja menurunkan telapak tangannya yang menutupi mata Sehun._

 _Sehun yang meraskan telapak tangan Kyungsoo jatuh pun mengerjabkan matanya, setelah pandangannya jelas ia pun ikut mematung. Mereka mematung, namun mata mereka tetap mengikuti gerakan sosok itu._

 _Sosok di depan mereka yang tengah mengamuk hebat dengan tubuh penuh darah, sosok itu adalah Baekhyun saudara mereka. Tubuh mereka bergetar kembali saat dengan jelas melihat bagaimana tangan mungil Baekhyun mematahkan leher pria terakhir._

 _Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa itu bergelimpangan di depan mereka dengan tampilan yang sangat mengenaskan. Bibir robek, tangan patah, kaki yang berputar karena sendinya patah, dan leher yang terkulai karena lagi-lagi tulangnya yang sudah tidak tersambung._

 _Baekhyun terengah-engah, ia terduduk di tanah dengan tampilan yang menyedihkan. Matanya mencari keberadaan adik-adiknya, ia mendesah lelah saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Sehun mematung dengan mata membelalak._

 _Bukankah ia sudah memerintahkan untuk menutup mata? Hahhhh, adik-adiknya memang nakal._

 _"Ayo pulang." Ia menggandeng pergelangan tangan keduanya._

 _"H-hyung?" Sehun tergagap sambil berjalan._

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Mereka mati?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena mereka jahat."_

 _Jawaban yang singkat, tapi sanggup membungkam rasa penasaran kedua anak lelaki itu._

Ya, sampai sekarang pun, Baekhyun akan membalas orang-orang yang jahat terhadap adik-adiknya. Sehun hanya tak ingin gadis penyihir itu mengalami hal yang sama dengan orang-orang itu, ia ingin menyingkirkan gadis itu dengan tangannya bukan dengan cara seperti ini.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang."

Sehun dengan cepat menyeret Baekhyun ke dalam mobil, sedangkan Kyungsoo memasuki pintu kemudi karena kali ini ia yang akan mengemudi menilik emosi Baekhyun yang masih belum reda.

Sehun berjalan cepat ke tempat Chanyeol dan Tao untuk mengucapkan terimakasih dan mengatakan akan menjelaskan semuanya saat mereka bertanya apa yang terjadi tadi. Pandangannya beralih pada Jongin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Pipimu, aku minta maaf." Jongin mengelus lembut pipi Sehun yang memerah, sukses membuat Minah menggeram.

"Tak apa, bukan salah mu." Dengan cepat Sehun menccium kembali pipi Jongin. "Aku pulang dulu."

Sebelum kakinya sampai di mobil, Sehun berbalik dan menatap Minah dengan pandangan remeh.

"Kau akan menangis ketika 'oppamu' itu menjadi kekasihku, jadi siapkan dirimu untuk memanggilku kakak ipar."

Sehun menyeringai, dan memasuki mobilnya. Ia bisa mendengar Minah berteriak memakinya secara samar-samar karena mobil yang mereka kendarai mulai menjauh.

Tamparan gadis penyihir itu terasa sakit, namun Sehun bersumpah. Hati penyihir itu akan lebih sakit di saat Jongin menjadi miliknya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC..**

* * *

Errr, pertama Suna mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas reviewnya, dan juga pada chingudeul yang telah mem-fav, dan mem-foll FF ini.

FF ini bertema crime dan akan di bumbui dengan sedikit humor garing. Kekekeke..

Bagi yang bilang Sehun terlalu 'uke', Well Suna tidak bisa bilang apa-apa karena Sehun memang uke. Tapi percayalah, dia tetap laki-laki dan akan menjadi garang ketika waktunya sudah tepat. Dan masalah Sehun,Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang merona, Suna rasa itu masih wajar. Laki-laki juga bisa merona loh, bukan hanya para wanita.

Yang mengira anak KrisHo adalah Tao, Chanyeol, dan Jongin. Suna minta maaf karena Suna merasa Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lah yang paling cocok. Akan lebih keren bila lelaki cantik bisa memegang senjata, Suna sudah bosen banget ngeliat dimana-mana lelaki tampan dan garang yang jadi hero-nya. Makanya di FF kali ini Suna membuat para malaikat cantik itu menjadi malaikat maut. Hehehe…

Oke, segini dulu. Jangan lupa review ne…

Adios…#Bow

Jaa na Minna…

* * *

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **[D. ] [panda100514 ] [exolweareone9400] [Senna Wu] [ParkJitta] [nonagrice] [utsukushii02] [krishunkaihun] [diyoheart] [babyhunhun94] [whirlwind27] [GYUSATAN] [cici fu] [kjinftosh] [sehuniesm] [xzlovelyxm751] [HilmaExotics] [hunhunie] [dia luhane] [izzsweetcity] [kiki seyeong] [asdindas] [Qiannie26] [cokelat] [JongOdult] [Nvee0290] [NandaXLSK9094] [Hann Hunnie] [babyjunma] [difialusena] [tetangga jimin] [KaiHunnieEXO] [Ihfaherdiati892] [ohhanniehunnie] [xohunte] [rosianakawai] [jiraniatriana] [Syakilashine] [Sumiya wu] [liyar] [gyudi] [YunYuliHun] [seinn] [kaihunluv] [indy90] [kaihun520] [Deramy] [SeiraCBHS] [auliavp] [Emmakim] [CassieVhe] [winda ii 5] [doubleAA10] [VampireDPS] [Risty662] [Kaihunlovers] [jjkl] [melizwufan] [vivikim406] [rasti] [SpringBee] [LoveMeHun] [Kucing Betina] [Shotakaihunnie] [ChanBaekhardship] [Guest] [BunnyJoon] [sehunskai] [adeviaprksorra] [mylovedoubleb] [realnana.k] [Song Minguk]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan.**

 **Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao.**

 **Pair: KaiHun, ChanBaek, TaoSoo, and KrisHo.**

 **Genre: Romance, School Life, Crime.**

 **Warning: Boys Love/ Yaoi, Typo, Kata tidak Baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3...  
**

Yifan memijit pelipisnya yang pening, matanya yang telah memerah menandakan betapa penatnya ia sekarang. Usianya baru menginjak di tahun ke 39, namun entah kenapa Yifan merasa lebih tua beberapa tahun dari umurnya sekarang akibat semua pekerjaan-pekerjaan sialannya ini.

Perusahaan Wu baru saja membuka cabang di Malaysia, salah satu Negara di Asia Tenggara. Proyek pembangunan perusahaan itu sudah Yifan serahkan pada orang kepercayaannya, dan ia berharap tidak ada satupun masalah yang terjadi dan menghambat pekerjaan mereka.

Ia tidak mau terjun langsung ke lapangan yang mengharuskan ia untuk meninggalkan keluarganya, Yifan adalah type kepala keluarga yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan amat teramat menyayangi istri dan ketiga putranya.

Makanya, berbekal teknologi yang sudah sangat canggih dan maju Yifan sekarang bisa memantau perusahaan-perusahaannya hanya dari rumah bahkan saat ia di dalam kamar mandi sekalipun.

Yifan cukup tenang untuk menyerahkan tanggung jawab perusahaannya pada orang-orang kepercayaannya, toh mereka tidak akan berkhianat. Yah lagipula siapa sih yang mau berkhianat pada bos TRIAD?

Ngomong-ngomong masalah TRIAD, Yifan kembali menghela nafas panjang karena sedari tadi ia memang tengah memikirkan hal itu. Bukan memikirkan tentang perdagangan senjata yang di lakoni organisasinya itu, tapi masalah ini lebih pelik dari perdagangan-perdagangan gelap itu.

Masalah itu adalah masalah pewaris. Tetua keluarga Wu mendesaknya untuk segera memilih pewaris, karena mereka merasa sudah waktunya sang pewaris di latih dengan lebih ekstra. Dulu Yifan menerima tanggung jawab itu ketika usianya menginjak 17 tahun dan karena sekarang usia putra kembarnya berada di angka 18, pas lah sudah alasan para orang tua kolot itu.

Yifan menolak, tentu saja. Dia tidak mau anak-anaknya menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan belajar bisnis dan mengurus organisasi mafia besar milik keluarganya.

Dulu Yifan pasrah menerima semuanya karena memang itu adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai anak tunggal dan saat itu baba-nya pun sedang dalam kondisi sakit akibat komplikasi jantung yang di deritanya.

Yifan tidak bisa menolak, ia menerima semuanya dengan diam dan melakukan yang mereka perintahkan bak sebuah robot yang telah di program sedemikian rupa.

Namun sekarang berbeda, ia mempunyai tiga orang putra dan ia masih dalam kondisi yang amat teramat sehat. Yifan tidak ingin melakukan pemilihan itu sekarang, dia ingin anak-anaknya mencapai mimpi yang mereka suka dan bila salah satu di antara mereka tidak ada yang ingin menjadi penerusnya, maka Yifan akan menerima itu semua dan mendukung keinginan dan mimpi mereka.

Tetapi semua itu hanyalah angan belaka, karena nyatanya Yifan tidak bisa berkutik pada rapat keluarga kemarin malam. Yifan hanya bisa diam saat para tetua keluarga Wu berdebat siapa yang menjadi calon ketua.

Tangannya sudah sangat gatal untuk mengangkat pistol kesayangannya ataupun pisau belati di saku jasnya untuk menghabisi orang-orang itu, namun sekali lagi Yifan hanya bisa diam karena nyatanya baba-nya sendiri pun ikut dalam perdebatan itu.

Pria tua itu tetaplah seorang yang di hormati dan di takuti walaupun jabatan nya sebagai ketua telah ia tanggalkan 21 tahun yang silam, Wu senior itu lah yang paling bersemangat dalam menentukan pewaris keluarga.

Pak tua itu merekomendasikan si sulung Baekhyun untuk menjadi pewarisnya, berbeda pendapat dengan paman-paman Yifan yang masing-masing merekomendasikan si tengah Kyungsoo dan si bungsu Sehun.

Mereka saling menyebutkan kelebihan dan kekurangan kandidat mereka, dan Yifan hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja saat mendengar perdebadan mereka.

CEKLEK..

Yifan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu, senyumnya mengembang tanpa di perintah oleh otaknya terlebih dahulu seolah bibirnya telah terprogram untuk menyunggingkan senyum mahalnya bila orang ini berada di dekatnya.

Orang yang bisa membuatnya melupakan segala kegundahan hatinya, orang yang bisa memberikan pundak kecilnya sebagai sandarnnya ketika penat melanda, orang yang bisa membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

Ia adalah Wu Joonmyeon, istrinya, temannya, belahan jiwanya, dan entah apalagi orang menyebutnya, tetapi satu hal yang Yifan tahu adalah sosok Joonmyeon adalah poros kehidupannya. Yifan akan memberikan apa pun demi kebahagian pria mungil di hadapannya ini.

"Kau melamun?"

Joonmyeon memasuki ruang kerja Yifan sambil membawa kopi hitam kesukaan suaminya itu, ia mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Yifan setelah meletakkan cangkir kopi yang di bawanya tadi di atas meja.

Pria mungil itu membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia dan Yifan dalam posisi berhadapan, dengan cekatan jemari mungilnya terangkat guna member pijatan kecil di sekitar pelipis Yifan. Joonmyeon terkekeh geli saat melihat alis Yifan mengerenyit dan menukik dalam persis seperti tokoh kartun _angry_ _bird_.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Hmmm?"

Yifan mengambil jemari Joonmyeon yang masih berada di pelipisnya, mengecup satu-persatu jemari itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau." Joonmyeon mengecup bibir Yifan dengan cepat. "Alismu benar-benar sesuatu ya sayang."

Yifan mendengus saat mendengar ucapan istri tercintanya ini. Inikan bukan salahnya kalau memiliki alis seperti ini. Lagipula, Yifan merasa alis tebalnya yang menukik itu sangatlah sexy.

Ftttthh… Kalau ketiga anaknya mendengar, Yifan pasti di soraki habis-habisan akibat terlalu narsis.

"Ini adalah daya tarikku." Yifan memainkan alisnya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa banyaknya orang yang mengagumi alisku."

"Kehh.." Joonmyeon menutup mulutnya guna menahan tawa. "Kau. Terlalu. Narsis." Telunjuknya menoyor kening Yifan.

"Hei, itu tidak sopan." Yifan memekik. "Aku akan mengadukanmu pada polisi atas kekerasan dalam rumah tangga."

"Coba saja." Joonmyeon menantang. "Malahan kau yang akan di penjara karena sering melakukan kekerasan padaku."

"Aku? kekerasan? Kapan?" Yifan memekik berlebihan.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan membawa Joonmyeon dalam gendongannya dengan gaya koala, mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana Kyungsoo tengah membaca dengan Khidmat.

"Kau lupa? Semalam kau mengikat dan menghajar lubangku semalaman." Joonmyeon berucap santai, ia yang di gendong tidak menyadari kalau Kyungsoo melotot mendengar ucapannya.

Pemuda mungil bermata bulat itu memberikan Yifan pandangan yang amat teramat tajam seolah menguliti pria naga itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya seolah mengatakan kalau sang daddy sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Sedangkan Yifan? Dia hanya menyengir tak merasakan bersalah sedikitpun, seolah bangga telah menaklukan seorang Wu Joonmyeon di ranjang. Yifan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan posisi berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo, yang otomatis Joonmyeon tidak bisa melihat anaknya itu karena membelakanginya.

"Eh? Itu bukan kekerasan sayang, toh kau juga puas." Yifan berucap santai, matanya seolah mengejek Kyungsoo dan mengatakan ' _Mommy-mu ini sangat pasrah di ranjang.'_

"Tapi aku lelahhhh…" Joonmyeon merengek kecil. "Apalagi tadi malam kau mengisiku dengan 'mainan-mainan' sialan-mu itu."

Yifan terkekeh, tapi langsung berhenti dan melotot takut karena melihat di depan sana Kyungsoo telah mengeluarkan pisau-pisaunya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melenyapkannya.

"Y-yak, Wu Kyungsoo. Ma-mau kau apakan pisau-pisau itu?" Yifan berteriak kaget.

Joonmyeon yang mendengar ucapan Yifan pun tak kalah terkejut dan segera membalikkan badannya, ia terbelalak kaget saat melihat anaknya yang paling pendiam itu tengah menyeringai keji seperti seorang _psycho_.

Namun ekspresi terkejutnya tak lama setelah ia menyadari ucapan-ucapannya tadi, ekspresi wajahnya bercampur antara malu karena urusan ranjangnya telah di ketahui oleh anaknya dan yang lebih parah itu semua dari bibirnya sendiri, juga marah pada Yifan yang tidak memberitahunya kalau sedari tadi percakapan mereka telah disimak oleh anak mereka.

"K-kau, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau ada Soo- _ie_ disini?" Joonmyeon menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yifan, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang masih setia memegang pisaunya. "Soo- _ie_ , turunkan pisau itu sayang."

Kyungsoo mendengus, namun tetap menurunkan pisaunya. Kata-kata ibunya adalah perintah untuknya dan kedua saudaranya. Mereka tidak takut untuk membantah ucapan Yifan, tetapi mereka akan langsung menuruti ucapan Joonmyeon sekalipun Joonmyeon akan menyuruh mereka lompat kedalam jurang.

Yah, lagipula mana mungkin sih seorang ibu menyuruh anaknya melompat kedalam jurang?

"Ada apa ini?"

Baekhyun memasuki ruang tengah sambil menjinjing katana-nya. Bajunya penuh dengan darah, seolah ia telah menjagal hewan. Namun kenyataannya salah, karena ia bukan telah menjagal hewan, melainkan menjagal manusia. Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari Misi.

"Kenapa kau memegang pisau-mu?"

Baekhyun mengerenyit karena melihat Kyungsoo memegang pisau yang biasanya tersembunyi rapi di balik bajunya, apalagi pose siaga Kyungsoo itu sukses membuatnya berpikiran kalau manor Wu telah di susupi musuh. Tapi melihat Yifan yang tenang-tenang saja, malah terkesan takut pada kembarannya itu membuatnya bertambah penasaran.

" _Mom_? Ada apa ini?" Tidak di jawab, Baekhyun berinisiatif bertanya pada ibunya.

"Tidak apa, hanya salah paham."

Joonmyeon mengibaskan tangannya, terlalu malu untuk jujur. Sudah cukup Kyungsoo saja yang mengetahui urusan 'tusuk-menusuk-nya' dengan Yifan, karena kalau sampai Baekhyun pun tahu habislah sudah wibawanya di depan anak mereka.

Baekhyun jelas tak percaya, makanya ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kembarannya.

"Naga ini, telah menyiksa _mommy_ kita di ranjang." Kyungsoo mendesis.

"Hah?" Suara cempreng Sehun bergema.

Oh tidak, Joonmyeon mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Merasa akan terjadi perang di rumahnya setelah ini, saat melihat pandangan anak-anaknya yang setajam pisau silet.

"Siapa yang di siksa? _Mommy_?"

Sehun berjalan cepat kearah Joonmyeon, mendorong pundak Yifan yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Ia membolak-balikkan badan Joonmyeon seolah memeriksa kalau-kalau ada kecacatan di fisik sempurna sang ibu.

"Iya, naga ini…" Kyungsoo mendesis. "Telah.."

Sehun dan Baekhyun membelalak horror, padahal Kyungsoo belum mengucapkan apapun. Yifan berkeringat dingin, dia curiga kalau sebenarnya anak-anaknya ini adalah pangeran dari EXO planet yang bisa bertelepati antara satu sama lainnya.

Tebakan Yifan sama sekali tak meleset karena setelahnya, ia langsung menelan ludah takut saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan katana yang masih berlumuran darah dari sarungnya.

"Hunnie, ambil panahmu."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Baekhyun langsung melompat kearah Yifan sambil menghunuskan katana-nya. Yifan melakukan salto ke belakang, kepalanya nyaris putus bila ia tidak segera menghindar.

"B-baek, ini semua ha-.. Waaaaa…"

Belum sempat ucapannya selesai, tiga buah pisau melayang ke arahnya. Yifan beruntung karena ia segera menunduk, karena kalau tidak Yifan amat teramat yakin kalau ia sekarang pasti sudah sekarat.

Bukan hanya karena pisau tajam itu, tetapi juga karena cairan berwarna ungu yang ada di mata pisau itu. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk memberitahu Yifan kalau cairan itu adalah racun yang sangat berbahaya.

"Oi, kalian mau membunuh orang tua sendiri? Durha- YAKKKK. WU SEHUN PERHATIKAN ANAK PANAHMU INI."

Yifan melompat kaget saat tiba-tiba anak panah melesat mengincar kepalanya, ia segera berlindung di balik guci besar milik sang istri. Berharap guci itu bisa mlindunginya dari hujan mata katana Baekhyun dan juga pisau Kyungsoo,Oh jangan lupakan anak panah Sehun.

Namun...

 **PRANGGGG…**

Malang sekali karena katana Baekhyun meleset dari kepala Yifan dan mengenai guci itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mengantisipasi serangan mendadak. Takut-takut kalau tiba-tiba sang istri mengamuk karena guci kesayangan-nya pe-

"WU YIFANNNNN, MATI KAU."

SHIT..

Dan entah dari mana datangnya, Joonmyeon membawa bazooka di tangannya. Ke-empat pemuda cantik yang berstatus sebagai ibu-anak itu mengelilingi satu-satunya pria tampan disana dengan pandangan serigala yang ingin menerkam anak tikus.

Yifan hanya bisa berdo'a agar tuhan memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup hingga besok hari.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Jongin berbaring miring di tepi ranjangnya, matanya menatap jauh keluar jendela. Bila orang melihat, mungkin Jongin hanya dikira sedang melamunkan tentang pelajarannya karena selama ini pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu memang hanya memikirkan belajar,belajar, dan bekerja.

Namun sepertinya, untuk kali ini kita bisa menyimpulkan kalau dugaan orang-orang yang mengatakan Jongin sedang melamunkan pelajaran sangatlah salah besar.

Karena nyatanya saat ini Jongin sedang melamunkan tentang kehidupan percintaannya yang selama ini tak pernah terpikirkannya. Selama ini ia hanya menjalani hidupnya bersama dengan gadisnya, Bang Minah.

Gadis yang telah di pacarinya selama hampir dua tahun ini, mereka telah berpacaran semenjak Jongin duduk di kelas 2 Junior High School dan Minah berada satu tingkat di atasnya.

Bila ada yang bertanya tentang perasaannya pada gadis itu, Jongin akan dengan sangat yakin mengatakan kalau ia amat teramat menyayangi gadis itu. Minah adalah wanita yang paling Jongin sayangi di hidupnya setelah sang ibu tentunya.

Minah bukanlah sekedar 'pacar' untuknya, karena nyatanya gadis itu mempunyai arti yang lebih bagi Jongin. Minah bisa menjadi noona yang mengerti keadaannya, bisa menjadi sahabat untuk tempatnya bersandar, bisa menjadi sosok ibu kedua untuknya, dan tanpa di sadarinya selama ini Jongin sudah terlalu bergantung pada gadis itu.

Mereka adalah teman masa kecil, ayah Jongin adalah seorang ilmuan dan bekerja untuk keluarga Bang yang di pimpin oleh ayah Minah. Jongin masih sangat ingat kala ayahnya masih hidup, ia sering di ajak ke rumah utama keluarga Bang dan bermain bersama putri tunggal mereka yaitu Minah.

Mereka menjadi teman yang akrab dan saling menyayangi, bersyukur karena tuan Bang sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dengan siapa anaknya berteman.

Hingga ketika Jongin hendak melaksanakan ulang tahun kelima, saat itulah ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Mobil yang di tumpangi ayahnya terbakar habis setelah masuk kedalam jurang, hingga jasad ayahnya tidak bisa di kenali lagi. Jongin terpuruk, ia mengurung diri di kamar dan tak pernah mau keluar selama seminggu.

Di saat itupun Minah lah yang menariknya keluar dari keterpurukannya, menuntunnya untuk berjalan menjauhi ketakutannya. Ya, Jongin ketakutan kala itu.

Takut kalau ibunya juga akan meninggalkannya sama seperti sang ayah, Jongin takut sendirian karena ayahnya yang merupakan lelaki yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya, memeluknya, mengajarinya hal-hal yang baru, menyayanginya, telah tidak ada didunia ini.

Jongin bangkit perlahan, melupakan ketakutannya dan semua yang berkaitan dengan kenangan buruk. Ia kembali menjadi anak yang ceria dan semua itu karena gadis kecilnya, teman masa kecilnya, anak dari bos ayahnya, yang kini merupakan pacarnya –Bang Minah.

Tuan Bang telah banyak membantu keluarganya semenjak sang ayah meninggal, ia memberi ibunya pekerjaan hingga bisa menghidupi dirinya walaupun sang ibu berstatus sebagai seorang single parents.

Jadi ketika Minah mengajaknya berpacaran, Jongin menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia berharap bisa membahagiakan gadis itu dengan seluruh kasih sayang ia punya untuk membalas semua kebaikan hati tuan Bang.

Yah, selama ini semuanya terkendali.

Percintaannya mulus, tak pernah mengalami hambatan yang berarti. Minah tak pernah menuntut lebih, ia tak perlu materi karena ia punya semua itu. Mereka baik-baik saja dengan hubungan mereka, Minah yang mencintainya dan dirinya yang menyayangi gadis itu.

Jongin pikir itu semua sudah cukup karena ia tak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada orang lain, ia selalu berpikir kalau seorang Bang Minah sudahlah cukup untuk dilimpahi seluruh kasih sayangnya.

Tapi itu dulu, karena sejak dua hari yang lalu entah kenapa pikirannya yang dahulu hanya berpusat pada Minah seolah telah bercabang dengan lancangnya. Sosok Minah bukan lagi satu-satunya, tetapi menjadi 'salah satu di antaranya' karena sejak dua hari yang lalu sosok Sehun telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Padahal selama ini, tak sedikit wanita ataupun pria yang menaruh hati padanya dan dengan jelas di acuhkan dengan sadis oleh dirinya. Tetapi Sehun berbeda, dan Jongin tertarik padanya.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa menjadi sosok yang paling jahat sedunia karena tanpa di sadarinya, ia telah menyakiti kedua orang itu –Minah dan Sehun-.

Jongin telah menyakiti gadisnya secara tak langsung saat Ia dengan gamblang menyuruh Sehun untuk memperjuangkannya, dan demi tuhan itu sama sekali tidak di sengajanya. Melihat binar mata Sehun ketika pemuda itu menyatakan cinta padanya, Jongin merasa tersentuh karena ia tahu kalau Sehun tulus mencintainya.

Dan Ia juga menyakiti Sehun yang telah mencintainya karena nyatanya ia tak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Minah sekalipun ia mencintai Sehun.

Maka daripada itu Jongin telah memutuskan untuk menjauhi Sehun dan kembali hidup seperti dahulu dimana kehidupannya hanya berporos pada Minah. Karena sesungguhnya bila rasa sayangnya pada gadis itu telah habis maka yang bisa membuatnya bertahan disisi Minah adalah rasa hutang budinya pada tuan Bang.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Minah menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil ponsel mahalnya dari dalam tas yang juga tak kalah mahal miliknya. Ia segera melakukan panggilan setelah menemukan nomor telepon yang di carinya, menunggu dengan tak sabar hingga panggilannya tersambung dan di sambut oleh si penerima.

"Hallo.." Suara di seberang terdengar , Minah berdecih singkat.

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu segala hal tentang si bungsu Wu."

Tanpa salam suara Minah terdengar sangat angkuh, menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan hanya seorang gadis lemah yang tak berdaya tapi merupakan gadis tangguh yang berkuasa.

Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan pada siapa kalimatnya terlontar, kasar atau tidaknya, karena baginya semua orang yang kedudukannya tidak sejajar dengan nya adalah orang rendah yang tak lebih dari sampah.

"Seperti biasa, kau tidak pernah berbasa-basi. _Bitch_.."

Seseorang di seberang sana terkekeh, tidak pernah merasa takut pada gadis kecil macam Bang Minah. Gadis yang berlindung di balik nama besar keluarga Bang, gadis yang hanya bisa memerintah dan tidak bisa di bantah.

Umurnya terpaut 5 tahun dari Minah, namun tak pernah sekalipun gadis itu menunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat padanya. Minah hanya menghubunginya untuk mendapatkan informasi ataupun untuk melakukan dan membersihkan 'perbuatan' kotor gadis itu.

Mulutnya sudah gatal untuk berteriak dan memaki gadis itu, namun sangat di sayangkan karena niat itu segera lenyap setelah mengingat kebaikan keluarga Bang padanya.

Tuan Bang –ayah Minah- telah membiayai sekolahnya hingga sekarang ia bisa duduk di tingkat akhir fakultas kedokteran, tuan Bang juga memberikan biaya hidup untuk ibu dan adiknya.

Tak terhitung budi yang sudah di makannya, dan ia berharap dengan melakukan seluruh pekerjaan kotor putri tunggal tuannya ia bisa menunjukkan kesetiannya pada sang tuan.

"Kau hanyalah anjing appa-ku, Jung. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Bila orang biasa yang mendengarnya, mereka pasti meringis akibat mlihat wajah dan mulut gadis itu benar-benar tidak cocok. Bagaimana bisa wajah yang begitu cantik memiliki mulut yang kotor seolah tak pernah di ajarkan tata krama?

"Ya, aku adalah anjing appa-mu dan bukan anjing-mu. Jadi? Bisakah kau berhenti untuk menugaskanku membereskan semua urusan pribadimu?"

"Tutup mulutmu, dan kerjakan semua perintahku." Minah segera mematikan sambungannya dan melempar vas bunga yang ada di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Arggghhhhhhhh…."

Ia menjerit frustasi, merasa ketakutan akan di tinggalkan oleh Jongin. Jongin tidak mencintainya, ia tahu itu. Minah selama ini selalu memasang topeng bak malaikat di depan Jongin dan ibunya, berharap Jongin bisa membalas cintanya dan bisa terus mengekang Jongin di jeratnya.

Selama ini ia bisa tenang karena ia tidak pernah melihat Jongin tertarik pada orang lain, tetapi kali ini firasatnya tak enak. Dia bisa melihat ketertarikan Jongin pada Sehun, dan sebelum semuanya terlambat ia harus bisa menyingkirkan pemuda pucat itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Beberapa orang berpakaian rapi lengkap dengan jas dan dasi terlihat duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar, ruangan itu gelap dan hanya di terangi oleh cahaya yang di keluarkan layar laptop yang masing-masing di miliki oleh orang-orang disana.

Orang-orang itu terlihat membahas sesuatu yang penting terlihat dari beberapa anggota kepolisian yang berdiri di setiap sudut ruangan itu, mereka berdiri dangan siaga seolah melindungi orang-orang itu dari ancaman yang mungkin datang.

Salah satu dari orang-orang ber-jas itu adalah Park Yoochun. Di umurnya yang baru mencapai 42 tahun, ia sudah menjadi seorang mentri keamanan Korea Selatan. Kehidupannya bahagia dengan seorang istri yang cantik dan dua orang putra yang tampan dan membanggakan.

Namun akhir-akhir ini, Ia di serahi tugas langsung oleh presiden. Bukan tugas kecil, tetapi tugas besar yang berhubungan dengan penyeludupan senjata dan narkoba dengan jumlah besar. Beberapa tahun terakhir, Korea memang menjadi salah satu 'pangkalan' dari tindakan criminal ini.

Korea menjadi tempat persinggahan barang-barang itu sebelum kapal-kapal pengangkut membawanya ke Negara tujuannya, polisi setempat seharusnya bisa menangkap para criminal itu namun sekali lagi harus di sayangkan karena kekuatan uang bisa membungkam semuanya.

Setelah aparat yang seharusnya melakukan tugas ini tidak bisa atau tepatnya 'tidak mau' menangkap mereka, maka presiden menyerahkan kasus ini pada mentri keamanan.

Park Yoochun yang mempunyai jiwa keadilan yang kuat pun menerima dengan tangan terbuka tugas ini, karena dia sebenarnya sudah sangat bosan hanya duduk di balik meja sebagai seorang mentri dan ingin menerapkan semua pembelajaran yang dulu di dapatnya di akademi polisi.

"Saya sudah meletakkan beberapa orang kita untuk menyusup di pelabuhan." Seorang pria paruh baya dengan seragam polisi membuka beberapa photo di laptopnya yang secara otomatis juga terlihat di layar laptop 4 orang lainnya.

"Kau mempercayai mereka kapten Lee? Aku tidak mau mereka berkhianat karena di sumpal beberapa lembar uang." Park Yoochun berucap tajam, ia sangat tidak suka pada orang yang tidak setia pada pekerjaannya.

"Mereka adalah siswa terbaik tahun ini pak dan bila mereka berkhianat, aku sendiri yang akan melenyapkan mereka." Kapten Lee menyahut dengan tenang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana pun juga kita harus menuntaskan kasus ini segera dan aku tidak akan mentolerir bagi anggota yang bekerja setengah-setengah. Bila kalian ragu-ragu, maka mundurlah sekarang juga." Yoochun melihat anggotanya diam dan ia menyimpulkan bahwa mereka semua telah yakin untuk ikut menuntaskan kasus ini bersamanya.

"Baiklah semuanya, selamat bekerja." Yochun mengakhiri pertemuan ini dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kedap suara itu.

Bagaimana pun juga mereka harus bisa menguak siapa dalang dari penyeludupan narkoba dan senjata ini, karena nama baiknya di pertaruhkan disini.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkasunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Park Chanyeol, tidak ada yang istimewa dengan nama itu kecuali kepopuleran pemiliknya, wajah rupawan dan kekuasaan keluarganya. Tingginya mencapai angka 186 cm, hidungnya mancung, dan rahang tegas yang seolah memanggil jemari kita untuk menyapu dan menciumnya.

Wajahnya tampan, dan tidak ada orang yang bisa menyangkal hal itu terkecuali kau seorang tuna netra dan seorang yang tak mengerti betapa indahnya karya seni ciptaan tuhan.

Kehidupannya bahagia dan semua orang pasti menginginkannya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia kekurangan kasih sayang karena orangtua dan kakaknya akan selalu ada untuknya se-sibuk apa pun mereka.

Chanyeol adalah sosok yang ceria, konyol dan juga sedikit ceroboh. Ia pintar memainkan gitar dan mempunyai suara yang berat, kau akan meleleh saat mendengarnya bernyanyi. Chanyeol di sukai oleh banyak orang, namun ia hanya menyukai satu orang.

Bukan _Love at first sight_ , karena sesungguhnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak percaya akan hal itu. Bukan juga cinta monyet, karena Chanyeol benar-benar yakin kalau dirinya dan sosok itu benar-benar terikat akan benang merah kasat mata yang tidak terlihat.

Tepatnya satu bulan yang lalu, Chanyeol pertama kali merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak normal karena seseorang. Namanya Wu Baekhyun, anak sulung dari tiga bersaudara di keluarga Wu.

Tubuhnya mungil dan Chanyeol bermimpi agar bisa memeluknya dan menyembunyikan tubuh rapuh itu di dekapannya. Wajahnya cantik, dan Chanyeol juga bermimpi kalau mereka akan cocok dan bisa menjadi pasangan dengan wajah yang sama-sama rupawan.

Chanyeol mulai gila saat di suatu pagi dadanya berdenyut sakit saat melihat ada seorang temannya yang menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol jatuh cinta, dan dia memendamnya di dalam hati.

Bukan karena tak yakin akan cintanya yang tak berbalas, bukan karena itu. Karena Chanyeol sangat-sangat yakin kalau Baekhyun juga mempunyai rasa yang sama terhadapnya, dia tidaklah bodoh untuk menafsirkan tatapan pemuda mungil itu terhadapnya.

Bukan juga karena dia tak yakin akan perasaannya, karena Chanyeol bersumpah kalau rasa cintanya telah habis ia berikan pada pemuda Wu itu.

Lalu karena apa?

Karena Chanyeol sangat-sangat mencintai Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin mereka berdua tersakiti di kemudian hari. Dia tidak ingin menempatkan cinta mereka di posisi sulit, dia tidak ingin bertaruh untuk cinta mereka. Dan dia tidak ingin suatu saat dirinya akan mengingkari cinta mereka.

Maka dengan yakin, Chanyeol memendam semuanya. Ia akan menjadi si bodoh yang tak peka bila berhadapan dengan Wu Baekhyun, dan memastikan kalau rasa cintanya tidak akan pernah di ketahui oleh pemuda cantik itu.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan gorden jendela kamar Chanyeol. Matanya melirik berlembar-lembar kertas di atas meja, ternyata angin tadi membuka lembarannya dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tulisan yang tercetak dengan warna merah besar di sana.

 **"KASUS PENYELUDUPAN SENJATA."**

Dan bila kita melihatnya lebih teliti, kita bisa menemukan tulisan kecil di bawahnya. ' ** _Keterlibatan_ _keluarga_ _Wu_ _di dalamnya_** '.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

"Tuan muda, tuan besar mengharapkan kedatangan anda keruang rapat 15 menit lagi." Liu mengetuk pintu kamar Bekhyun, menunggu sahutan tuan mudanya.

Sedangkan si tuan kamar tengah tengkurap di kasur besarnya sambil membaca sebuah komik, telinganya yang peka telah mendengar langkah kaki Liu sedari pria paruh baya itu melangkah di tangga namun tubuhnya enggan bangun.

Ini hari mingggu dan ia berniat tidur seharian, apalagi tadi malam ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kejadian di lapangan parkir semalam. Bukan merasa bersalah, tidak –tidak sama sekali- tapi merasa tidak puas karena tidak sempat menghabisi nyawa gadis bernama Minah itu.

Ia berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri, tahu bahwa Liu masih berada di depan pintu kamarnya guna menunggu kehadirannya. Baekhyun berdecak malas, dengan ogah-ogahan ia menuruni tempat tidurnya dan memakai sandal bulunya.

CKLEK..

Melihat pintu kamar tuan mudanya terbuka, Liu segera membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. Walau umur Baekhyun sangat jauh di bawahnya, tetapi remaja di depannya ini tetaplah anak dari tuannya dan merupakan salah satu dari tiga orang ahli waris keluarga Wu begitupula dengan organisasi TRIAD mereka.

"Maafkan saya karena telah mengganggu istirahat tuan muda." Liu berucap dengan masih dalam posisi membungkuk.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa paman." Bekhyun tersenyum manis.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga yang kebetulan terletak tepat di sebelah kamarnya, Liu mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang memperhatikan postur tubuh mungil tuannya ini.

Bukan memperhatikan dalam artian negative, tetapi kagum. Ia sangatlah tahu bagaimana kemampuan Baekhyun dalam bela diri, dan memainkan katana seolah benda tajam itu hanyalah mainan plastic.

Liu tahu, kesempatannya untuk menang sangat kecil bila ia di suruh berduel dengan putra sulung tuan besarnya ini. Baekhyun seolah mempunyai bakat alami di dalam tubuh kecilnya, bakat yang bila di asah sedikit saja akan bisa menghasilkan kemampuan yang melebihi sang _dragon_ Wu Yifan.

"Paman, dimana kedua adikku?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah mereka memasuki sebuah lorong panjang di belakang Manor Wu, lorong yang membawa mereka ke sebuah bangunan lagi di seberang halaman belakang.

"Mereka sedang pergi bersama nyonya besar." Liu menjawab tenang.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruangan di ujung lorong, ia langsung membuka pintu dari kayu jati bercat cokelat itu tanpa harus repot-repot mengetuknya. Matanya bisa menangkap 8 orang yang telah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing, dan dengan masuknya dirinya dan Liu lengkaplah ruangan itu di huni 10 orang.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yifan, dan Liu dengan sigap berdiri di belakang _daddy_ -nya itu karena Liu memang bertugas sebagai tangan kanan sang ketua.

"Kau masih memakai piyama tuan muda." Yifan menyindir Baekhyun.

Yang disindir hanya mengedikkan bahunya, ia cuek saja walau semua yang ada disana tengah melihatnya. Ia tidak perduli karena ia memang hanya memakai piyama dan sandal bulunya, toh tidak ada hukum yang melarang seseorang untuk memakai piyama ke ruang rapat.

"Tidak ada larangan untuk aku memakainya, jadi? Bisa kita mulai?" Baekhyun berucap angkuh, tidak ada panggilan manja pada Yifan bila mereka tengah bersama dengan orang-orang ini.

Bukannya tidak suka, tapi Baekhyun hanya mengantisipasi. Dia tahu kalau tidak semua anggota Yifan yang tulus setia pada daddy-nya itu, karena terkadang Baekhyun bisa melihat sorot licik sarat akan kebohongan dimata mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ini tentang 'emas' kita di Thailand." Si tua Luo membuka percakapan.

Huang Luo, pria tua berusia akhir 50-an. Selalu berucap ketus namun sangat setia pada Yifan, Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya mengabdi pada Yifan karena tahun depan ia akan di gantikan oleh cucu-nya.

"Bukankah mereka siap 'dipanen?', apa masalahnya?" Seorang pria seumuran Yifan bertanya.

"Polisi setempat menemukannya dan orang-orang kita disana tengah ditahan." Luo membuka beberapa lembar kertas. "Kita bisa 'membungkam' mereka, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau emas-emas itu akan selamat."

Semua terdiam memikirkan solusi terbaik dari masalah ini, Yifan bisa melihat Baekhyun tengah sibuk dengan laptop yang ada di depannya.

"Paman Lim, sambungkan aku pada kepala polisi yang menangani kasus itu."

Suara halus Baekhyun memecah keheningan, Lim yang merasa disuruh pun segera melakukan perintah tuan mudanya. Pria paruh baya itu dengan cekatan menghubungi kepala polisi Thailand tetapi berdarah Korea itu dengan ponsel pintar-nya.

 _"Hallo."_

Suara asing terdengar dari speaker ponsel itu, suara berat namun tidak seberat milik Yifan. Baekhyun tersenyum santai dan jemarinya masih setia bergerak lincah di keyboard laptop-nya.

 _"Hallo..?"_

Suara di seberang sana kembali terdengar, sedangkan mereka semua yang ada di ruangan ini hanya melihat Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut. Bila Baekhyun tidak mau berbicara untuk apa mereka meneleponnya?

Setelah hentakan jemarinya berakhir, Baekhyun segera memulai pembicaraan.

"Hallo Kapten, aku adalah Shadow." Baekhyun bisa mendengar nafas tertahan dari seberang, ia bisa menebak kalau kepala polisi itu tengah terkejut karena tidak menyangka seorang Shadow menelepon.

'Shadow' adalah namanya ketika di organisasi ini, dan dengan menjadi Shadow orang-orang akan takut saat mendengar namanya walaupun mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

Karena Baekhyun hanya turun kelapangan bila hendak melenyapkan sesuatu atau mengurus sesuatu yang besar. Jadi hanya sedikit orang yang tahu kalau pemilik nama besar Shadow hanya lah seorang anak High School.

 _"Shadow?_ _Apa yang kau inginkan?"_ Kapten polisi itu terdengar mengatur suaranya agar terdengar tenang dan tidak bergetar.

"Lepaskan semua orangku, dan biarkan mereka kembali kesini dengan membawa semua emas kami." Baekhyun berucap santai, sedangkan semua yang ada disana hanya bisa melihat aksi tuan muda mereka.

 _"Apa? Kau bercanda?"_ Si kapten polisis berteriak.

"Aku serius, sangat serius."

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. kami bersusah payah untuk menyiduk mereka dan kau seenaknya menyuruhku agar melepaskannya? Kau bermimpi."_

"Shema dan Rayka." Baekhyun mengucapkan dua nama yang asing di telinga orang-orang disana.

Berbeda dengan si kapten polisi yang langsung pucat pasi, bagaimana tidak? Nama yang di ucapkan oleh Baekhyun adalah nama kedua anaknya yang masih sekolah di _Junior High School_. Dia bergetar takut, bagaimana bisa Shadow mengetahui kedua anaknya?

 _"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA MEREKA BAJINGAN."_

"Serorang aparat Negara tidak sepantasnya memaki." Baekhyun terkekeh sadis. "Aku mengirimkan sebuah photo, lihat kedalam laptop mu kapten."

Kapten polisi yang tengah cemas itupun segera mematuhi ucapan Baekhyun, dan matanya langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat isi pesan yang Baekhyun kirimkan. Photo kedua anaknya yang tengah di ikat dengan pisau di leher mereka.

"Apa kita sepakat?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar tenang, tapi mampu membuat sang kapten bergetar. "Bebaskan mereka dalam waktu 30 menit kedepan, dan buat jalan mereka untuk membawa emas-emas ku maka kedua anakmu akan kulepaskan."

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya hanya dalam waktu 30 menit?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, sekarang bergeraklah dan lakukan semua keinginanku. Waktumu tinggal 29 menit kaptennnn…"

 **Tutt.. Tuttt.. Tutttt…**

Baekhyun mematikan sambungannya dan terkekeh senang, sedangkan orang-orang yang masih di ruangan itu hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan beragam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu anak-anaknya tuan muda? Karena setahuku dia tidak pernah mempublikasikan anggota keluarganya." Lim bertanya heran sambil mengambil ponselnya yang di kembalikan Baekhyun.

"Oh, informasi seorang teman." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau menyanderanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat?" kali ini Luo yang bertanya.

"Juga bantuan dari seorang teman." Baekhyun masih tersenyum, tapi yang lainnya masih mengerutkan kening keheranan seolah tak puas akan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, yang penting semuanya sudah beres."

Yifan menengahi, ia hanya tidak ingin pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini berlanjut walau sebenarnya ia sendiri pun penasaran tapi kalau melihat reaksi Baekhyun, Yifan hanya bisa menyimpulkan satu hal, anaknya itu tidak mau buka mulut.

"Kalu begitu, bisa aku kembali ke kamar sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya. "Dan paman Lim, 25 menit lagi hubungi kapten itu. Bila dia sudah mengurus semuanya, katakan padanya kalau anak-anaknya baik-baik saja dan sudah di antar ke rumahnya."

"Baik tuan muda." Lim mengangguk sopan.

Setelah Yifan mengangguk memberi izin, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Perutnya lapar dan matanya mengantuk, maka dengan malas-malasan dia membawa kakinya menuju dapur. Sedangkan di dalam ruangan itu semua orang yang masih ada disana kembali menceritakan dengan antusias betapa hebatnya seorang Wu Baekhyun dalam mengatasi masalah.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun berjalan memasuki kelas Jongin dengan langkah pasti, ia ingin menemui Jongin karena rasa rindu yang melandanya di karenakan semalam adalah hari minggu dan Sehun tidak bisa berjumpa dengan Jongin.

Memasuki kelas 1-1, Sehun bisa melihat Jongin tengah membaca buku seperti biasa. Langkahnya terdengar ringan dan segera menghempaskan bokong sexy-nya di kursi di depan meja Jongin, namun Sehun mengerenyit heran karena Jongin sama sekali tidak meresponnya seperti biasa.

Karena biasanya Jongin akan merespon kedatangannya walaupun hanya dengan mendongakkan kepala, Sehun tersenyum berusaha berpikir positif kalau Jongin saat ini sedang lelah dan tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Jonginie, sedang apa?"

"…."

"Errr, Jonginie sedang sibuk?"

"….."

"Mau pulang bersama kami nanti?"

"…"

"Baekkie hyung sedang murung, jadi kami mau mampir ke kedai Jonginie. Bolehkan?"

"…"

"Jonginie kenapa?"

"Sehun-ssi." Suara Jongin terdengar tenang, matanya masih setia memaku buku di depannya dan tidak mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun. "Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku lagi?"

Senyum Sehun memudar, sama sekali tidak menyangka respon Jongin akan begini. Padahal dua hari yang lalu Jongin sendiri yang mengatakan untuk memperjuangakan dirinya, dia masih ingat jelas kalau Jongin sendiri yang menyemangatinya.

Sehun tersenyum kecut, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Sehun bingung, ia hendak berteriak kearah Jongin untuk mempertanyakan ketidakteguhan pemikiran lelaki itu. Jongin seperti lelaki plin-plan yang tidak punya pendirian.

"Kenapa seperti ini? Bukannya Jonginie bilang untuk memperjuangkan perasaanku?" Sehun mengambil buku Jongin, berharap pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Namun Sehun harus menggigit bibirnya guna menahan tangis, Jongin sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan menonton pertandingan basket seolah itu adalah tontonan paling menarik sedunia.

"Jonginie, katakanlah sesuatu."

Sehun memelas, merasa terhina dan sedih sekaligus. Ia tidak pernah di acuhkan semenjak kecil karena semua keinginannya selalu di kabulkan tanpa kecuali. Tapi apa ini?

Sehun mendecih, ia marah. Marah pada lelaki miskin yang berani-beraninya mengacuhkan dirinya ini. Berani-beraninya pemuda miskin ini seolah membuang rasa cintanya, padahal kemarin pemuda ini sendiri yang menyemangatinya.

Sehun bangkit berdiri dan membalikkan badannya untuk keluar dari kelas Jongin, tidak sempat melihat bagaimana Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih dan bersalah.

"Khekhekhekhe," Sehun terkekeh, kaki jenjangnya berjalan menjauhi kelas 1-1. "Kim Jongin, kau pikir aku akan menyerah?"

Sehun bermonolog, tidak memperdulikan pandangan aneh orang-orang sekitar yang melihatnya berbicara sendirian.

"Bila aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu secara halus, maka aku akan menggunakan cara yang 'sedikit' kasar untuk membuatmu di sampingku."

Kim Jongin, secara tidak sadar kau telah membangunkan sisi gelap seorang Wu Sehun. Bagaimana pun juga Sehun adalah anak Wu Yifan yang dulu pernah menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

 **.**

.

 **TBC..**

* * *

Holla….

Ada yang merindukan Suna…? Enggak…? Errr okey.

Chap tiga hadir, dan ayo kita balas pertanyaan Chingu semua..

 **Kenapa harus Minah? Kenapa bukan Krystal? :** Karena Suna sudah sangat bosan kalau saingan uri Sehunnie adalah Krystal, lagipula Suna membutuhkan marga 'Bang' di FF ini.

 **Kok Jongin kayak plin-plan gitu** **sih? Kok masih** **pacaran** **sama** **Minah** **kalau suka sama** **Sehun?** : Jawabannya ada di chap ini.

 **Wu bersaudara psycho? :** Enggak kok, Wu bersaudara enggak psycho. Tetapi, mereka memang udah di latih sedemikian rupa agar bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri berhubung banyaknya musuh Yifan.

 **KaiHun Moment? ChanBaek Moment? KrisHo moment? Dan TaoSoo moment? :** Suna tidak bisa bilang apa-apa selain… Sabar ya.

Okey, jangan lupa buat review ya. Jahat banget loh kalau baca tapi enggak review….

Adios.. #Bow

Jaa na Minna….

* * *

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[kjinftosh] [SeiraCBHS] [D W Cokroleksono] [Oh Se Hyun] [difialusena] [babyhunhun94] [dia luhane] [Ihfaherdiati892] [cokelat] [GYUSATAN] [ohhanniehunnie] [BunnyJoon] [hunhunnie] [utsukushii02] [fiya KH] [sita2312] [sehunskai] [kim sehyun96] [titis alviyah] [nonagrice] [exolweareone9400] [vivikim406] [Dazzling Kaise] [Hilma Exotics] [asdindas] [ParkJitta] [Fetty818] [izzsweetcity] [Hann Hunnie] [KaiHunnieEXO] [rasti] [adeviaprksoora] [Risty662] [PikaaChuu] [kiki seyeong] [virniania] [YunYuliHun] [Syakilashine] [DerisL] [ohunie] [echi] [kailovehun] [Kucing Betina] [ChanBaekHardShip] [realnana k] [guest] babyjunma] [sumiya wu] [guest 2] [Icha] [SpringBee] [sehuniesm] [Alena EXO-L] [Emmakim] [guest 3] [nandaXLSK9094] [aliyya] [Nvee0290] [auliavp] [VampireDPS] [Yessi94esy] [Lucky8894] [theressa msl97] [Raemyoon] [guesteu] [my love double b] [Jung NaeRa]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan.**

 **Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao.**

 **Pair: KaiHun, ChanBaek, TaoSoo, and KrisHo.**

 **Genre: Romance, School Life, Crime.**

 **Warning: Boys Love/ Yaoi, Typo, Kata tidak Baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4...**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan serba tertutup itu terasa menyesakkan, tak ada cukup oksigen bersih untuk di hirup di dalam sana. Hanya ventilasi kecil yang ada di sana, akses yang sama sekali tidak cukup untuk menikmati hangatnya sinar mentari ataupun udara segar yang berhembus. Ada juga kloset kecil disudut rungan dan selembar tikar tua serta selembar selimut lusuh yang sudah sangat tipis.

Selain itu hanya ada pintu besi yang senantiasa tertutup dan pintu kecil yang berada di bawahnya seperti pintu tempat untuk kucing peliharaan lewat, tapi nyatanya pintu kecil itu berfungsi untuk mentransfer sesuatu dari luar-kedalam.

Di dalam keadaan remangnya ruangan itu, kita bisa melihat seseorang sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan walaupun samar. Tubuh orang itu bergetar ketakutan, dia sudah tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya berada diruangan tertutup ini.

Yang di ingatnya hanyalah, tiba-tiba dia terbangun diruangan ini dan bukannya dikamar mewahnya. Padahal dia sangat yakin kalau sebenarnya terakhir kali dia terlelap adalah di kasur empuknya dengan di temani alunan music jazz sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Namun kenyataan berkata lain, pemandangan yang pertama kali di temuinya saat bangun adalah dinding ruangan yang bahkan sudah terlihat keropos dan rapuh. Berhari-hari terkurung, dia hanya di beri makan satu kali dalam dua hari.

Tubuhnya yang dulu berisi, sekarang tampak tinggal tulang berbalutkan kulit. Kulit putihnya menjadi kusam. Rambut tebalnya yang indah sekarang menjadi gersang. Tubuh yang dulunya wangi sekarang menjadi bau.

Harapan hidupnya sudah hampir redup, di dalam sini sama sekali tak terjamah kekuasaan keluarganya. Padahal tuan muda sepertinya, seharusnya di perlakukan dengan sangat hormat. Tetapi, perlakuan itu sepertinya hanya berlaku di dunia luar. Karena di ruangan sempit ini, nyatanya dia hanyalah seorang tahanan yang di ambang hidup dan mati.

Entah apa salahnya hingga ia di perlakukan seperti ini, tapi yang dia tahu adalah dia tak pernah membuat salah dan masalah pada siapapun. Menjauhi masalah, itu adalah moto hidupnya. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang?

Pemuda itu kembali menangis dengan tubuh bergetar. Bibirnya yang pucat dan pecah-pecah nampak berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang terdengar seperti sebuah nama seseorang.

"Luhanniee…"

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol menuruni tangga rumahnya sambil bersenandung pelan, ibunya yang cantik sedang berdiri di bawah tangga sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menaikkan alisnya, tanda kebingungan.

" _Wae umma_..?"

"Kau mengambil berkas _appa_ mu lagi kan?" Wanita yang masih tetap cantik di usia nya yang memasuki angka 41 tahun itu menunjuk hidung Chanyeol.

"A-aku.." Chanyeol tergagap.

"Apa?" Wanita cantik itu –Park MinKyung- menjawab cepat.

"Aku hanya meminjam, umma…"Chanyeol merengek.

"Ishhh, jangan ber- _aegyeo_ dengan wajah _manly_ -mu itu Park Chanyeol. Sama sekali tidak cocok!" Min Kyung berkata sadis.

" _Umma_ …"

Namun Chanyeol tetap lah Chanyeol, anak ceroboh yang masih manja pada _umma_ -nya walaupun tertutupi oleh semua tingkah dewasanya bila sedang berada di luar lingkungan keluarganya.

"Yakkk, jangan merengek. Cepat makan dan berangkat kesekolah, nanti siang _hyung_ -mu akan sampai di Korea dan tugasmu adalah menjemputnya di bandara. _Arra_?"

MinKyung mengahiri ceramah panjangnya, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju ruang makan dan duduk di sana dengan nyaman. Chanyeol yang mengikuti dari belakang juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di depan MinKyung, matanya mengedar guna mencari sosok sang _appa_.

"Dimana _appa_?" Chanyeol bertanya heran, karena tak pernah sekalipun sang _appa_ melewatkan sarapan pagi bersama keluarga.

"Sudah pergi ke kantor, putra tunggal presdir Kim belum di temukan sampai sekarang dan _appa_ -mu sedang mengurusnya." MinKyung menyesap jus wortelnya.

"Seokie _hyung_ belum di temukan? Bukankah ini sudah hampir dua minggu dia diculik?" Chanyeol mengerenyit heran.

"Itulah yang membuat _appa_ -mu sangat gigih untuk menangani kasus ini, selain karena perusahaan Kim Corp merupakan pemasok dana untuk pemerintah ada alasan lain yan membuatnya begitu ingin turun tangan." MinKyung tersenyum lembut, membayangkan bagaimana kerasnya suami tercintanya bekerja.

"Alasan lain?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

" _Hyung_ -mu.."

Ucapan singkat MinKyung membuahkan anggukan dari Chanyeol. Dia sangat tahu, ah bahkan kedua orang tua-nya pun amat teramat tahu, bagaimana sayangnya putra bungsu keluarga Park -yang siang nanti pulang ke Korea itu- pada putra tunggal presdir Kim Corp itu.

Dan selama ini _hyung_ -nya sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau pemuda yang di sayangi-nya itu telah di culik karena sulung Park itu tengah berada di Swiss untuk menyelesaikan beberapa tugas selama kurang lebih 6 bulan ini.

Dan Chanyeol yakin, _hyung_ -nya akan mengamuk hebat dan tak segan-segan membunuh bila mendengar berita ini. Dan yang lebih parah, _hyung_ -nya itu akan pulang siang ini. Chanyeol berharap, _appa_ -nya segera menemukan Seokie _hyung_ sebelum si sulung Park tiba di Korea.

"Channie, kenapa kau mengambil berkas _appa_ -mu?" Suara MinKyung membuabarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya meminjam _umma_." Chanyeol mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu pulangkan nanti, jangan sampai _appa_ -mu marah." MinKyung berucap halus.

" _Appa_ tidak akan marah _umma_." Ucapan santai Chanyeol membuat MinKyung mendelik, tapi ia tahu kalau semua itu benar.

Suami-nya tidak akan pernah marah pada anak-anak mereka, toh Chanyeol selalu membantu menyelesaikan permasalahan di setiap berkas yang di 'curi' oleh Chanyeol. Dan yang paling penting, MinKyung dan suaminya terlalu mencintai kedua putra mereka yang tampan ini hingga tak mampu marah sekalipun kakak-beradik Park itu membuat kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

"Kalau begitu, aku berangkat ya _umma_." Chanyeol bangkit, dan menyeberangi meja untuk mencium kedua pipi _umma_ cantiknya ini.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

MinKyung mengusap kepala Chanyeol dengan sayang, kagum akan pertumbuhan anaknya yang bahkan sudah lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Diam-diam MinKyung bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena kedua putranya tumbuh dengan baik, tidak hanya mempunyai fisik yang menawan, wajah yang rupawan dan tapi juga hati yang dermawan.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi dapur, meninggalkan MinKyung yang tengah menatap punggung tegapnya dengan sendu. Niatnya untuk membersihkan meja belajar Chanyeol ketika si empunya tengah mandi, membuahkan rasa kaget dan cemas. Secara tak sengaja, tadi malam MinKyung melihat _wallpaper_ ponsel putra keduanya itu.

Kaget, karena photo yang di pajang putranya itu adalah photo seorang pemuda mungil nan cantik yang sedang tertidur berlatarkan rak-rak buku yang di perkirakan MinKyung berlokasi di perpustakaan. Bukan photo itu sumber masalahnya, melainkan siapa sosok cantik itu.

MinKyung juga cemas, cemas akan perasaan putra keduanya itu. MinKyung tidak lah bodoh, dan dia cukup peka untuk menyadari kalau Chanyeol menyimpan hati pada pemuda mungil itu karena tak pernah sekalipun MinKyung menemukan photo orang lain di ponsel Chanyeol selain photo dirinya sendiri –yang berstatus sebagai _umma_ pemuda Park itu.

MinKyung tak pernah mempermasalahkan apapun orientasi seksual anak-anaknya, dan dia akan menerima dengan tangan terbuka untuk menyambut Chanyeol sekalipun putranya itu merupakan seorang penyuka sesama jenis.

Namun bila pemuda itu yang disukai Chanyeol, maka MinKyung terpaksa melakukan sesuatu. MinKyung percaya kalau Chanyeol merupakan seseorang pemuda yang sudah bisa mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, bisa membedakan mana yang baik untuk kehidupannya, namun sekali lagi MinKyung harus mengingatkan kepada dirinya sendiri kalau rasa cinta bisa mengubah semua akal manusia. Dan rasa cinta putranya pada pemuda mungil itu, adalah sesuatu yang harus di hindarkan.

MinKyung mengambil ponselnya, segera melakukan panggilan ke-nomor yang sudah sangat di hapalnya. Ia menggigit kuku jari-nya karena tak sabar.

Tuttttt… tutttt…..

 _"Hallo chagi?"_

Suara berat yang terdengar di telinga MinKyung sama sekali tidak bisa mengurangi rasa cemas di dada-nya.

"Ne, Yeobo." MinKyung berucap lembut. "Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu, Yoonie?

 _"Ada apa Minnie? Kenapa suara-mu terdengar cemas?"_ Si pria terdengar khawatir, takut terjadi sesuatu pada wanita yang di cintai-nya itu.

"Bisakah kau memberikan kasus penyeludupan itu pada putra kita?"

 _"Apa maksudmu? Rusa itu akan datang siang ini, dan dia pasti akan langsung di sibukkan oleh kasus yang menimpa keluarga Kim. Kau tahu kan? Bagaimana gila-nya rusa itu bila berhubungan dengan Seokie."_

"Bukan putra sulung kita yang kumaksudkan Yoonie, tetapi putra bungsu kita."

 _"Chanyeol?"_

MinKyung yakin, kalau alis suaminya di seberang sana tengah naik karena heran.

"Ya, biarkan Chanyeol menangani kasus itu. Chanyeol akan menyelesaikan kasus itu dengan baik, kau tahu itu kan?" Suara MinKyung terdengar memaksa.

 _"Aku tahu, tapi dia masih di sibukkan dengan kegiatan di sekolahnya."_

Si pria mendesah berat, entah apa yang tengah merasuki istri cantiknya sehingga memaksanya untuk melimpahkan kasus berat itu pada putranya. Ia tahu Chanyeol mampu, tapi selama ini Chanyeol hanya membantu bawahan-bawahannya dalam menangani kasus-kasus biasa.

Penggelapan dana, dan pembunuhan adalah kasus yang sering Chanyeol bantu selesaikan karena kedua kasus itu membutuhkan otak yang pintar.

Namun untuk kasus penyeludupan senjata, ia merasa belum saatnya untuk Chanyeol. Lain lagi bila itu adalah putra sulungnya, karena putra sulungnya itu memang seorang pengacara handal yang bisa di andalkan bukan hanya untuk memenangkan perkara namun juga dalam menyelesaikan kasus-kasus berat.

"Itu bukan alasan, Yoonie. Dan bila kau tidak bisa melimpahkan kasus itu pada Chanyeol, setidaknya biarkan dia ikut dalam tim-mu."

MinKyung berucap final, dan sang pria tahu itu. Jadi ia menyetujui usulan itu dan mendesah berat sesaat setelah MinKyung memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Pria itu menatap seorang pria yang dari tadi duduk di depan meja kerjanya.

"Ku rasa tanpa aku menjelaskan kau pun tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jadi, masukkan Chanyeol dalam tim kita untuk menuntaskan kasus penyeludupan itu. Kau mengerti kapten Lee?"

"Saya merasa terhormat dapat bekerja dengan tuan muda, menteri Park." Kapten Lee, membungkuk dalam dan meninggalkan ruangan luas dan mewah itu. Menyisakan pemiliknya yang tengah menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan Minnie? Chanyeol akan terluka dengan hal ini."_ Pria itu menggumam pelan.

Karenya kenyataannya, bukan hanya MinKyung yang mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol pada pemuda mungil itu. Tapi sosok yang berstatus sebagai kepala keluarga ini pun tahu hal itu, tahu kalau keputusannya untuk menyetujui usulan sang istri benar-benar akan membuat perasaan putranya hancur tak bersisa.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun berjalan cepat setengah berlari menuju bangunan yang menjual makanan khas Negara matahari terbit itu. mulutnya berkomat-kamit tak jelas, sesekali matanya akan melihat kebelakang –takut ada yang mengejarnya- dan kali ini mata indahnya melihat pergelangan tangannya dimana jam tangan mahalnya melekat indah.

06.00..

Terlalu pagi untuk tuan muda Wu ini berkeliaran seorang diri, dan terlalu berbahaya membiarkan kucing manis ini keluar dari manor Wu sendirian. Tapi tenang saja, toh di dalam tas yang tersampir manis di punggungnya ada sebuah pistol yang menunggu untuk di gunakan.

Dan pertanyaannya adalah, bagaimana bisa tuan muda yang selalu kesiangan ini -dan harus di bangunkan dengan alarm yang bersuara guru Ahn- bangun pagi? _Well_ ini keajaiban, anggap saja rahmat bagi orang yang gemar menabung.

Sehun menghapus bulir keringat yang berada di dahi nya, sedikit membasahi poni yang masih berwarna _rainbow_ sampai sekarang. Saat ini pemuda pucat itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang berdampingan dengan sebuah kedai ramen yang masih tutup.

Bila kalin menebak Sehun tengah berada di depan rumah seorang Kim Jongin, maka selamat karena kalian benar. Entah apa yang membuat Sehun pagi-pagi sudah mendatangi rumah Jongin, namun satu hal yang pasti adalah Sehun yang mulai menjalankan semua rencana-nya yang sudah di susunnya dengan matang untuk mendapatkan pemuda tan itu.

Tok-tok….

Sehun mengetuk pintu itu dengan sedikit bersemangat, sakit hatinya yang kemarin akan Sehun tangguhkan terlebih dahulu. Dan ia akan membalas itu semua setelah Jongin berhasil menjadi miliknya.

Tak mendapatkan respon, Sehun kembali mencoba mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat di depannya ini. Berharap ada seseorang yang mendengar dan segera membuka pintu sialan ini karena sesungguhnya Sehun sudah sangat letih. Hey, jangan salahkan kesayangan kita ini karena memang nyatanya dia sangat letih saat ini.

Untuk sekedar info, dia berjalan dari manor Wu sampai ke sini. Sehun tak mau meminta di antar oleh supir karena misi ini adalah misi rahasia, Sehun tak tahu harus naik bus apa untuk bisa sampai kesini, dan yang lebih parah adalah Sehun sama sekali tak ingat kalau di dunia ini ada satu benda bergerak dengan empat roda yang bernama TAKSI. _Dammit_ , Sehun baru ingat kalau ada benda yang bernama taksi setelah sampai di tikungan depan rumah Jongin. _Hell_ , Sehun sangat letih sekarang.

TOK-TOK-TOK-TOK-TOK-T-

CEKLEK..

Eh?

Sehun berdehem canggung. Ternyata pintu itu telah terbuka, dan matanya bisa melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam pekat sepanjang pinggang. Wanita itu sangat anggun, dan Sehun memperkirakan kalau wanita cantik itu seumuran dengan _mommy_ tercintanya.

"Selamat pagi, mencari siapa?" Wanita itu tersenyum, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut terganggu akan ketukan brutal yang dilakukannya tadi. Oh _My_ , wanita itu mempunyai lubang di pipi-nya.

"Selamat pagi." Sehun membungkuk anggun. "Errr, saya mencari Jonginie."

Wanita itu gak tersentak ketika mendengar panggilan manis dari pemuda ini untuk putranya. Dia sama sekali tak pernah tahu kalau Jongin mempunyai teman sedekat itu hingga membiarkan seseorang untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecilnya.

"Jongie? Ia sedang mandi, ayo masuk."

Wanita itu memiringkan tubuhnya dan mempersilakan Sehun untuk masuk. Setelah menutup kembali pintunya, wanita itu berjalan semakin masuk kedalam yang langsung di ikuti oleh Sehun.

Pemuda pucat itu mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling, menyapu semua dinding yang telah di lewatinya. Tak menyiakan sedikit pun pemandangan di depannya ini, pemandangan yang menyajikan photo-photo Jongin. Ahhh, ternyata pujaan hatinya itu sudah tampan sedari lahir.

Kyaaa, Sehun mendadak memerah saat menyaksikan photo Jongin sewaktu masih anak-anak.

Sehun bertanya-tanya, apakan anak mereka nanti akan semanis ini?

Ehhh? Memangnya siapa yang mau punya anak denganmu Hun? Uhhh, Sehun terlalu tinggi menghayal.

Sehun yang keasyikan melihat-lihat, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau dia telah sampai di dapur. Dan ia langsung tersentak kaget saat mendengar wanita cantik itu menyuruhnya duduk dimana kursi meja makan.

"Duduklah, Jongie akan turun sebentar lagi."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut dan berjalan menuju kompor, membuka tutup panci yang masih duduk di atas kompor. Aroma sup ayam langsung mengudara yang sukses membuat Sehun meneguk ludahnya. Sehun lapar broh…

"Ummm?" Sehun bergumam, seakan ragu untuk bertanya,

"Ya? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Wanita itu bertanya.

"Tante ini siapa ya?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup.

"Oh?" Si wanita tampak terkejut. "Hahaha, maaf ya. Tante lupa memperkenalkan diri." Wanita itu terkekeh, dengan suara halusnya.

Sehun mengerjap, wanita ini makhluk tercantik nomer 5 menurut Sehun. Kenapa nomer lima? Karena yang pertama adalah sang _mommy_ , Wu Joonmyeon adalah makhluk tercantik menurut Sehun.

Yang kedua adalah dirinya sendiri, yeah sebenarnya Sehun juga mempunyai sifat narsis yang tersembunyi. Lalu yang ketiga? Tentu saja si kembar yang berstatus sebagai saudara-saudaranya, agar adil Sehun merata-kan kecantikan mereka berdua hingga menempati posisi yang sama.

Kalau yang keempat adalah seorang wanita yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai seorang kakak, wanita yang di sayanginya walaupun tanpa ada ikatan darah di antara mereka. Wanita yang akan di lindungi olehnya dan kedua saudaranya dengan seluruh kemampuan mereka.

Dan makhluk tercantik kelima versi Sehun adalah Wanita ini, wanita ber- _dimple_ ini. Pandangan teduhnya benar-benar menenangkan hati Sehun. Bila _mommy_ -nya mempunyai senyum indah yang menenangkan dan mampu membuat orang jatuh cinta padanya, maka wanita ini mempunyai senyum yang mampu membuat orang merasa sejuk dan melupakan sejenak segala permasalahan mereka.

"Jadi?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tante adalah _umma_ Jongie." Wanita itu menghidangkan semangkuk besar sup ayam yang masih mengepul hangat. "Yixing, Kim Yixing. Salam kenal.."

Wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya yang segera di sambut oleh Sehun dengan senang hati, calon mertua loh guys..

"Sehun, Wu Sehun. Salam kenal tante…" Sehun tersenyum dengat amat manis.

"Kau sungguh manis Sehunnie."

Yixing mencubit pipi Sehun, sedangkan Sehun? Oh tenang saja, kakinya masih menapak di tanah kok. Hanya saja, bibirnya makin menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Di puji calon mertua loh, siapa sih yang enggak suka?

"Terimakasih tante." Sehun tersipu malu.

Mereka berbincang dengan akrab, seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang baru saja bertemu. Sehun langsung nyaman dengan Yixing, seolah ia tengah berbicara dengan Joonmyeon. Dan Yixing sendiri benar-benar merasa terhibur akan kehadiran Sehun, putranya tidak bisa menjadi anak manis seperti Sehun karena Yixing yakin kalau Jongin itu mempunyai kodrat sebagai pemuda tampan yang sama sekali tidak ada imut-imutnya.

.

.

Jongin menyisir rambutnya dan memandang wajah tampannya di cermin yang ada di kamarnya, setelah merasa penampilannya sempurna Jongin segera menyambar tasnya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Semakin mendekati dapur, Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Telinganya bisa mendengar gelak tawa _umma_ -nya dan orang lain yang sepertinya adalah laki-laki. Tawa yang telah lama tidak di dengar Jongin keluar dari bibir _umma_ -nya, tawa yang sudah lama mati tepatnya sejak _appa_ -nya meninggal.

Jongin mengerenyit heran, otaknya memikirkan hal yang macam-macam. Siapa yang menghidupkan kembali tawa _umma_ -nya? Bagaimana bisa? Apa _umma_ -nya telah menemukan pengganti sosok sang _appa_? Jongin melangkah cepat menuju dapur, ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada siapa pun yang telah mampu membuat _umma_ -nya hidup kembali.

Namun langkahnya kembali berhenti di ambang pintu dapur, mata tajamnya terpaku menatap dua orang yang sedang tertawa renyah itu. Kenapa sosok itu bisa ada disini? Dan bagaimana bisa _umma_ -nya tertawa dengan begitu hidup bersamanya? Karena sejak kematian _appa_ -nya, tak pernah sekalipun _umma_ -nya terlihat sehidup ini.

"Sehun- _ssi_?" Tanpa di perintah oleh otaknya, lidah Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu melapalkan nama sosok itu. Pemuda yang semalam telah di sakitinya dengan sengaja.

Sehun yang masih tergelak karena mendengar cerita Yixing -tentang si kecil Jongin yang sangat doyan makan dan bertubuh gempal- langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan menemukan Jongin tengah berdiri mematung di sana.

"Wah, Jonginie selamat pagi.." Sehun berujar ceria dan berdiri dari kursinya hanya demi menyeret Jongin ke kursi dan mendudukkan Jongin yang masih _blank_ di sana.

Jongin segera tersadar dan mendelik menatap Yixing yang sedang tersenyum menggoda kearahnya. Bagaimana bisa senyum menggoda itu hinggap di wajah cantik _umma_ -nya?

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini Sehun- _ssi_?" Jongin berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup, karena sejujurnya hatinya terasa hangat karena melihat Sehun berada di rumahnya pagi ini.

"Aku mau berangkat bersama Jonginie." Sehun menyahut, bibirnya mengunyah nasi yang di padu dengan sup ayam buatan Yixing. Ini masakan ter-enak kedua setelah masakan _mommy_ Joonie tentunya.

"Dimana Baek _hyung_ dan Soo _hyung_?" Jongin bertanya heran, karena setaunya sepasang anak kembar itu tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sehun berkeliaran seorang diri.

Merasa bahagia karena Jongin bertanya padanya, Sehun langsung menjawab semangat.

"Mereka dirumah. Kau tahu, Jonginie? Aku kabur dari rumah dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hihihi.." Sehun terkikik. "Aku tidak tahu bus yang menuju kerumah Jonginie dan karena aku lupa dengan yang namanya taksi, aku berjalan sampai kesini." Sehun nyengir-

Sebelum ia sadar kalau ia tengah membeberkan rahasianya..

"Upssss…" Ia segera menutup mulutnya.

"Apa? kau berjalan?" Jongin memekik, ia memutar badan Sehun dan segera berjongkok di depannya.

Jongin memijat pelan betis ramping Sehun, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau perbuatannya menyebabkan sepuhan rona merah melekat indah di pipi pualam Sehun. Jangankan Sehun, toh Jongin pun sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang tengah di perbuatnya.

Jongin langsung berdiri dengan gugup saat menyadari tindakannya, ia segera menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Yixing mengulum senyum melihat interaksi kedua pemuda itu, merasa ini adalah tontonan yang sangat menarik.

Oh ayolah, siapa sih yang mau melewatkan kesempatan melihat seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang merona? Yang jelas bukan Yixing. Khekhekhe…

"Sehunnie berjalan kesini?" Yixing yang kasihan melihat kedua insan yang di kelilingi aura canggung itu pun memutuskan untuk memecah suasana.

"I-iya tante." Sehun menunduk malu.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, mengerti?" Jongin berucap cepat, terdengar ketus dan dingin. Tapi Sehun dan Yixing bisa merasakan kalau tersirat rasa cemas dan khawatir disana.

"Ne, Jonginie…." Sehun tersenyum cantik, mampu membuat Jongin menahan nafas.

Mereka melanjutkan sarapan pagi dengan tenang, Jongin dan Yixing sesekali bercakap-cakap dan terkadang Sehun ikut di percakapan itu. mereka berdua tak menyadari kalau di sela kunyahan Sehun yang terlihat nikmat itu, terselip seringai mematikan.

"Kim Jongin… aku mendapatkanmu."

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Manor Wu tengah kacau balauuuuu…

Bukan karena musuh menyerang, tapi karena si anak bungsu menghilang.

Semua sibuk mencari. Yifan mengamuk pada seluruh bawahannya, memerintahkan mereka untuk segera menemukan putranya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi kesekolah, mereka yakin kalau Sehun mampu menjaga diri sendiri dan baik-baik saja sekarang karena saat mengecek koleksi senjata Sehun mereka menemukan kalau pistol kesayang adiknya itu tidak ada. Artinya, Sehun membawa pertahanan diri yang cukup saat pergi dan berarti tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

Dan dimana sang nyonya? Di sela kericuhan yang terjadi, sangat lah aneh karena kita malah menemukan Joonmyeon membaca majalah dengan santai di sofa. Tangannya membalik halaman majalah dengan anggun, kakinya saling bertumpang dan matanya menelusuri baris-baris kata di majalah itu dengan khusyuk seolah tak mau tahu kalau putra bungsunya menghilang.

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa menemukan Sehun dalam waktu 30 menit kedepan, kalian akan melihat malaikat maut secepatnya." Yifan mengakhiri khotbahnya, setelah para bawahannya pergi ia segera menghempaskan dirinya di samping Joonmyeon yang sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Joon, aku mengkhawatirkan Sehun." Yifan menggumam, tangannya mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan frustasi.

"Hmmm.." Joonmyeon hanya berdehem.

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun di culik?"

"Hmmm.."

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun di jual? Di perkosa? Dibunuh?"

PLAKKKK..

Kepala Yifan langsung tertunduk karena Joonmyeon yang menggeplak belakang kepalanya dengan majalah yang dari tadi dipegang istrinya itu.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Joonmyeon mendelik.

"Aku hanya memprediksikan, dan bagaimana bisa kau begitu santai sementara anakmu sedang menghilang?" Yifan berucap tajam.

PLAKKK..

Kali ini Yifan sempat melindungi kepalanya dengan lengan sehingga majalah Joonmyeon tidak bisa menyentuh kepalanya walau seujung rambutnya pun.

"Orang tua mana yang bisa santai kalau anaknya menghilang? " Joonmyeon bertanya.

"Kau." Yifan menjawab.

"Kalau aku santai, berarti Sehun tidak menghilang. Dasar bodoh." Joonmyeon berucap sinis.

"Tapi Sehun tidak ada di kamar." Yifan manyun.

"Jangan manyun, tidak cocok." Joonmyeon menoyor kening Yifan. "Sehun di rumah Jongin."

"Jongin? Si anak ramen?" Tanya Yifan.

"Jongin itu anak _umma_ dan _appa_ -nya bukan anak ramen." Joonmyeon menjawab.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku memanfaatkan teknologi, bukannya panik tidak karuan sepertimu." Joonmyeon mencibir, menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan peta dan titik merah disana.

"GPS?" Yifan bertanya bodoh.

"Tentu saja."

"Ya tuhannn.." Yifan mendesah, merasa malu.

Karena sibuk akan rasa malunya, dia sama sekali tidak sadar dan ingat kalau para bawahannya sedang pontang-panting mencari keberadaan Sehun di luar sana.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Liur pemuda mungil itu menetes saat pemuda yang lebih tinggi menghisap lidahnya dengan kuat. Lenguhannya terdengar samar di lorong-lorong panjang, rak-rak tinggi yang penuh dengan jajaran buku-buku itu seolah menjadi saksi akan perbuatan dua orang pemuda itu.

"Emmhhhh…"

Lagi, lenguhan itu terdengar lagi. Membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya menahan nafas. lidah pemuda yang lebih tinggi menyapu langit-langit mulut si mungil, setelah menyesap bibir si mungil itu sekali lagi yang lebih tinggi lantas memisahkan bibir mereka.

Wajah si mungil memerah hebat, wajahnya tertunduk dalam guna menghindari tatapan si tinggi yang tengah terkekeh menggoda.

"Tuan muda, wajahmu benar-benar imut." Si tinggi mengecup ujung hidung yang lebih mungil.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, dasar bodoh." Yang di panggil tuan muda memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wu Kyungsoo." Yang lebih tinggi memeluk pemuda mungil -yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo- itu dengan erat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lengan mungilnya terangkat guna membalas pelukan pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Namun, sama sekali tak terdengar balasan dari bibirnya.

"Jangan tinggal kan aku." Kyungsoo menggumam, namun terdengar jelas di telinga yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu tuan muda." Pemuda itu berucap yakin.

Namun, keyakinan dalam suaranya itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh hati Kyungsoo. Karena bagaimana pun juga mereka berdua sadar, status keduanya akan menghambat kisah cinta ini.

" _Aku bahkan berharap, kau terlahir dari keluarga miskin yang menyedihkan. Daripada, kau terlahir dari keluarga yang mengabdi pada keluargaku. Aku juga_ _mencintaimu_." Kyungsoo membatin pedih.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Chanyeol berdiri di antara para manusia lainnya yang mungkin mempunyai tujuan yang sama dengannya. Matanya melihat kesibukan bandara Incheon di siang hari ini, banyak orang yang ingin pergi namun tak sedikit juga yang ingin kembali.

Yah kembali, seperti orang yang tengah di tunggunya sekarang. _Hyung_ -nya yang akan kembali kesini setelah enam bulan lamanya berada di Negara orang. Lama di dalam pikirannya sendiri, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang pemuda tampan tengah berjalan ke arahnya di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin keluar.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tampan, tangannya menarik kopernya dengan tenang. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pasti ke arah sang adik yang sepertinya belum menyadari kedatangannya, surai ungunya menambah kesan elegan di wajah tampannya.

"Chanyeolie.."

Suaranya terdengar halus, seketika melenyapkan rasa rindu yang ada di hati Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya menatap mata sang kakak yang serupa mata rusa, bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar. Segera si bungsu Park itu memeluk hyung yang telah lama tak di lihatnya itu.

"Hyung.." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga kakaknya yang beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya. "Hyung, Luhan hyung.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Holla…

Suna kembali dengan chapter 4. Muehehehe..

Sorry karena update yang lama, Suna sama sekali tidak bermaksud. Sungguh…!

Tapi apalah daya, Suna sedang sibuk banget. Tugas kuliah numpuk...

Sekali lagi maaf, apalagi banyak banget yang nanya FF ini. Dan terimakasih banget buat yang udah bela-belain ngirim PM.

Di chapter ini enggak ada Baekhyun, Ughhhh baby Suna yang unyu-unyu itu akan muncul di Chap depan. Yang tanya Yixing? Yixing udah muncul nih, dan dia adalah wanita. Ada dua cast EXO disini yang berstatus GS, Yixing dan…. RA HA SIA.

Yang enggak terima Yixing jadi wanita, silahkan tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas.

Buat Umma-nya Chanyeol, Suna memakai Kang Min Kyung-nya Davichi. Kenapa harus Kang Min Kyung? Karena Suna menyukainya.

Banyak yang nagih nih FF, dan Suna berharap banyak juga yang review. Tanggung jawab dong. #NgacunginKatanaBaekhyun

Berlaku juga buat Chingu yang Fav dan Foll, Terimakasih banyakkkkk. Tapi review juga dong…

Oke segini aja dulu.

Jaa na Minna…

* * *

 **Big Thanks To:**

 **[nonagrice] [HilmaExotics] [titis alviyah] [Kim Sohyun] [ohhanniehunnie] [Lucky8894] [Yessi94esy] [Jung Naera] [exobabyyhun] [JongOdult] [askasufa] [hunhunie] [DerisL] [cokelat] [kim sehyun96] [vivikim406] [dia luhane] [BunnyJoon] [didialusena] [SeiraCBHS] [adeviaprksoora] [Haemi Wytha Kim444] [yeon1411] [kjinftosh] [winda ii 5] [parkhyobin21] [KaiHunnieEXO] [dragonqua] [Risty662] [PikaaChuu] [babyjunma] [utsukushii02] [Raemyeoon] [VampireDPS] [nandaXLSK9094] [Risty662] [Furanshi] [ParkJitta] [Dewi624] [alv] [auliavp] [Kucing Betina] [kailovehun] [ChanBaekHardShip] [Guest] [YunYuliHun] [Sekar Amalia] [Icha] [sita2312] [izzsweetcity] [miyah oh] [RarasAsti] [sumiya wu] [Guest] [Emmakim] [rasti] [ichacha] [BB] [My jeje] [Seicchii]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan.**

 **Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao.**

 **Pair: KaiHun, ChanBaek, TaoSoo, and KrisHo.**

 **Genre: Romance, School Life, Crime.**

 **Warning: Boys Love/ Yaoi, Typo, Kata tidak Baku.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5..**

.

.

Luhan tersenyum masam, pikirannya mendadak kosong dan pandangannya berubah kabur. Semua nampak samar dan menguning di matanya. Jemarinya terangkat untuk memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut hebat, bila di tafsirkan maka Luhan akan mengatakan kalau ada godam besar di dalam kepalanya yang tengah memukuli seluruh saraf otaknya.

Chanyeol meringis, tak tega melihat kondisi sang hyung. Hendak menenangkan, namun apa daya? Chanyeol yakin, apapun yang dikatakannya saat ini sama sekali tidak akan ada efeknya terhadap Luhan.

Minkyung berjalan lambat mendekat, memeluk kepala Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah kediaman Park. Posisi Minkyung yang tengah berdiri memudahkan Luhan untuk membenamkan wajahnya di perut ramping sang umma.

Pelukan Minkyung merupakan tempat ternyaman dan teraman menurutnya, namun kali ini Luhan harus menelam pil pahit karena sepertinya pelukan ummanya sama sekali tidak mampu meredakan kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan kesedihannya.

"Hei tuan muda, umma sangat merindukanmu."

MinKyung berbicara pelan dan lembut, tangannya mengusak surai keunguan sang anak. Luhan makin membenamkan wajahnya, samar namun MinKyung dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar isak sang sulung.

"Lama di Swiss, membuat anak umma bertambah tampan. Tapi, bisakan umma melihat mu tersenyum dan bukannya menangis seperti ini?"

Luhan menggeleng, isaknya tak mereda malah bertambah kencang. Ummanya benar, ia seharusnya tersenyum karena kembali menginjak tanah airnya dan kembali berkumpul bersama orang tua dan adiknya. Namun Luhan langsung tersenyum miris, bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum kalau nyatanya sang kekasih entah berada dimana sekarang?

"Hyung, aku berjanji akan menemukan Seokie-hyung."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu Luhan, ucapannya terdengar ragu. Luhan juga tahu fakta ini, Minseok sudah hilang selama hampir tiga minggu dan belum ada satu orang pun yang tahu dimana lokasi keberandaannya.

"Bagaimana bisa Seokie menghilang dan kalian sama sekali tidak mengatakan nya kepadaku?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap MinKyung juga Chanyeol dengan pandangan sarat akan amarah, selain kesedihannya Luhan juga merasa marah. Bukan terhadap umma dan adik-nya, tapi lebih terhadap dirinya sendiri karena tidak ada disaat Minseok membutuhkannya, Luhan merasa dia adalah kekasih yang paling buruk.

"Kenapa Umma? Kenapa?"

MinKyung menggigit lidahnya, tak mampu berbicara saat melihat pandangan terluka anaknya. MinKyung lebih memilih ia yang terluka daripada kedua anaknya.

"Maafkan umma sayang, ini adalah keputusan kami semua termasuk juga presdir Kim. Dia tak ingin kasus mu terganggu dan kami memutuskan untuk berusaha sendiri mencari Seokie. Sayang, maafkan kami…"

MinKyung mengusap kening Luhan yang berlipat, ketara sekali kalau anaknya itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

"Hyung, bukan saatnya untuk menyalahkan orang lain ataupun diri sendiri. Sekarang lebih baik kita membantu appa untuk mencari Seokie-hyung, aku khawatir ini bukan hanya sekedar penculikan biasa."

Chanyeol berucap lembut, takut menyinggung perasaan hyung-nya yang tengah berpikir ini. Chanyeol tahu, Luhan pasti tengah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan di otaknya yang jenius itu.

"Apakah penculik itu sudah menghubungi keluarga Kim?"

Suara Luhan terdengar serak, namun nadanya tegas dan pasti. MinKyung dan Chanyeol berpandangan, seolah tengah mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Belum."

"Inilah yang aku khawatirkan, mereka tidak mengincar uang tebusan."

Chanyeol membawa sebuah map berwarna hijau kehadapan Luhan yang dengan sigap di terima oleh sang Sulung.

"Terakhir kali, ada beberapa orang yang melihat Seokie hyung di dalam Hotel FXLio. Setelah di telusuri, orang-orang kita bisa memastikan itu memang Seokie-hyung tetapi mereka kehilangan jejak beberapa menit kemudian."

Luhan menusuri kata-kata dan beberapa photo di dalam map itu, matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang teramat sangat saat melihat Minseok terlihat begitu ketakutan di photo itu.

"Mereka bukan penculik amatir, hyung. Aku memperkirakan mereka adalah salah satu kelompok yang cukup kuat dan kaya, dilihat dari pilihan hotel mereka yang cukup mewah dan sudah pasti mahal."

Luhan iku melihat photo hotel FXLio yang ada di dalam map tadi, benar kata adiknya. Hotel ini terlalu mewah dan mahal untuk para penculik amatir.

"Aku akan ke kantor appa, kau ikut?"

Luhan beranjak dan mengambil kunci mobilnya yang selama enam bulan ini menganggur di dalam garasi kediaman Park. Chanyeol yang ditanya, tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya impiannya tercapai juga, impian untuk bekerja sama dengan sang hyung. Kekekeke…..

Chanyeol menyeringai seram, Luhan akan mengamuk hebat dan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya kali ini. Para Park akan berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan saat pasangannya di ganggu.

"Tentu saja hyung, aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihatmu mengamuk."

Chanyeol menggumam, kaki jenjangnya mengikuti langkah Luhan dan segera berlari saat mendengar suara deruman mesin mobil mahal milik sang hyung. MinKyung, yang di tinggalkan kedua putranya hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia hanya berdo'a agar kedua putra dan suaminya baik-baik saja.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

"Wu Baixian…"

"Wu Kyungsoo…"

"Wu ShiXun…"

"Adik-adik ku, noona merindukan kalian."

Ketiga Wu bersaudara itu tersenyum senang dan berhambur memeluk seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang sepunggung yang berwarna coklat terang. Wanita yang sangat cantik, pipi yang chubby dan bibir mungil semerah delima.

"Noona..

Selamat datang di Korea."

Ketiganya berbicara serempak, para pengunjung di bandara Incheon melihat mereka dengan tatapan geli dan ingin tahu.

Bagaimana tidak? Tiga orang lelaki berwajah menawan dengan seorang wanita berwajah menawan tengah berpelukan, apalagi mereka mendengar kalau si wanita menuturkan dirinya sebagai noona dari ketiga pemuda itu. Mereka keluarga yang keterlaluan imutnya.

"Ya, noona kembali."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengusap kepala adik-adiknya sarat akan kasih sayang yang kentara, matanya berkaca karena akhirnya setelah 22 tahun hidupnya ia bisa kembali menginjak tanah airnya.

"Noona, jangan menangis."

Sehun mengusap air mata wanita itu, tubuh nya melingkupi tubuh kecil wanita itu dengan pelukan sayang.

"Saat ini dan seterusnya, kami… Tidak, maksudku seluruh keluarga Wu akan menjaga noona ."

Baekhyun menyahut dan mencium dahi si wanita yang tengah terisak hebat di dalam rengkuhan Sehun.

"Kami akan menggunakan seluruh kekuasaan Wu untuk melindungimu noona."

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, merasa terenyuh bila mengingat kembali bagaimana cara noona-nya ini melewati kehidupan yang kejam ini.

"Ayo pulang, daddy dan mommy sedang menunggumu noona. Menunggu satu-satunya putri mereka untuk datang ke manor keluarga kita."

Sehun tertawa dan menarik wanita itu kesampingnya, mereka berjalan beriringan seolah tangisan tadi hanyalah drama singkat di siang hari.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Joonmyeon mengelap sebuah samurai dengan ukiran naga, samurai yang terihat amat teramat tajam dan mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, tak ada wajah malaikat di parasnya.

Putrinya sudah berada di sini sekarang, berada di tanah yang sama dengan yang di pijaknya, langit yang sama dengan yang di junjungnya, yang terpenting putrinya akan berada di sisinya dan Joonmyeon mampu untuk melindunginya.

Pertama kali Joonmyeon pindah ke China, ia sama sekali tak mengenal siapapun di sana. Kehidupannya monoton dan datar, namun sekali waktu ia berkunjung ke salah satu panti asuhan dan menjumpai seorang anak kecil dengan kisaran umur 3 tahun sedang menangis tersedu di bawah pohon. Disaat itulah Joonmyeon seolah menemukan kembali gairah hidupnya.

Dirinya yang seorang laki-laki tak akan mampu memberikan keturunan bagi keluarga Wu, itulah pemikirannya dahulu. Joonmyeon mengadopsi anak itu, Yifan pun setuju. Dan dengan kekuasaan keluarga Wu, Yifan serta Joonmyeon bisa mengetahui asal usul sang putri dengan selengkap-lengkapnya.

Yifan tak menyangka bila ia mengangkat seorang anak yang benar-benar gelap dan ia berjanji akan menjadikan anak berpipi chubby itu menjadi putri yang sesungguhnya, Putri dari keluarga Wu.

"Mommy…..."

Suara halus seorang wanita terdengar di indra Joonmyeon, suara yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak di dengarnya. Joonmyeon meletakkan samurainya dengan hati-hati seraya berbalik dan menemukan putrinya sedang tersenyum tapi dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Joonmyeon seolah melihat, kenangan 19 tahun silam dimana putri cantiknya ini masihlah anak kecil yang menangis karena boneka yang robek.

"Hai sayang…"

Joonmyeon berjalan mendekat, ia bahkan baru menyadari kalau di belakang putrinya itu berdiri tiga orang putranya.

"Mommy merindukanmu."

Suara Joonmyeon melirih, air matanya mengalir ke atas pipinya yang seputih porselen. Tangannya terentang lebar, siap memberikan pelukan pada putri kecilnya yang kini terisak hebat.

"Selamat datang, ini rumah kita."

Ucapan Joonmyeon seolah menjadi obat rindu bagi wanita itu, dia amat teramat merindukan Joonmyeon. Lelaki cantik yang dahulu merawatnya dan menjadikan dirinya seolah seorang putri raja. Lelaki cantik yang tak pernah membedakan kasih sayangnya antara dirinya dan ketiga adik-adiknya.

Wanita itu tak membutuhkan keluarga aslinya, asalkan Joonnyeon, Yifan dan adik-adiknya tetap berada di sisinya.

"Mommy, aku pulang."

Wanita itu menghambur masuk kedalam pelukan hangat Joonmyeon, pelukan yang amat dirindukannya.

"Jangan ada isak tangis di dalam rumah ini."

Suara berat yang berasal dari arah tangga menghentikan semua aktifitas kelima orang yang masih berdiri di tengah2 ruangan. Joonmyeon dan wanita itu yang tengah menghapus air matanya, juga ketiga penerus Wu yang masih berdiri anteng melihat drama antara mommy dan noona mereka.

Yifan menuruni tangga dengan setelan kasualnya, celana jins robek di bagian lutut dan kaos polos berwarna hitam.

"Ya tuhan dad, tak bisakah kau berpakaian selayaknya umur mu?"

Wanita itu menggeleng prihatin, prihatin pada para wanita ataupun lelaki di luar sana yang akan tertipu oleh bitch face sang kepala keluarga Wu ini.

"Apa yang salah? Yang penting daddy kalian ini tetap terlihat tampan."

Yifan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, melambaikan tangannya dan menyuruh istri serta ke empat anaknya untuk duduk serta.

"Tapi tak perlu berpakaian seperti ini juga dad, kau lebih baik berpakaian seperti ajhusshi-ajhussi CEO lainnya."

Yifan menyeringai, apalagi ketika melihat sang putri yang memijat pelipisnya.

"Noona, Hunnie sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan daddy memakai pakaian ajhusshi."

Sehun bergidik, apalagi ia membayangkan selengkap-lengkapnya. Lengkap dengan perut buncit para ajhussi, Sehun tak mau perut kotak-kotak sang daddy berubah buncit.

"Aku setuju denganmu dongsaeng, Baekkie tak bisa membayangkan hal menjijikkan seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengerenyit jijik, daddy mereka sudah tampan. Itu sudah takdir dari tuhan, dan dia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan bila wajah tampan Yifan berubah menjadi jelek, tua, berkumis, berjenggot, seperti ajhusshi-ajhusshi mesum.

"Well, Kyungie harus mengakui. Wajah daddy memang cocok dengan pakaian itu."

Kyungsoo menimpali, dia adalah anak yang paling jujur. Makanya Yifan benar-benar bangga kali ini. Ucapan Kyungsoo sama seperti air yang memadamkan api. Wanita itu menghela nafas, merasa kalah. Lagipula dia juga harus mengakui kalau sebenarnya daddy-nya ini benar-benar menawan.

Yah, wanita itu cukup bersyukur karena memiliki keluarga Wu di hidupnya.

"Jadi sayang, ada apa sehingga kau kembali ke Korea?"

Suasana nyaman tadi tiba-tiba menjadi berat dan tegang. Yifan menatap tajam putrinya yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan tegas. Yifan tersenyum dalam hati, merasa berhasil mendidik putrinya ini menjadi wanita yang mempunyai hati sekeras karang dan sekuat baja.

Memberi kehidupan seperti putri, tak melupakan Yifan agar mendidik putrinya ini dengan pelatihan ala mafia TRIAD. Putrinya, mampu merakit bom dan juga senjata api layaknya seorang pro, bela diri tangan kosong, juga ahli dalam menyamar.

"Dad, izinkan aku menyelamatkannya."

Wanita itu menatap Yifan sarat akan permohonan, membuat Yifan mengulum senyum.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dad harus memberi izin?"

"Karena dia adalah belahan jiwaku."

Yifan menyeringai, hidup seperti putri, di didik sebagai seorang mafia, namun hati putrinya tetap selembut kapas dan seputih salju. Joonmyeon benar-benar istri yang hebat dan ibu terbaik, sehingga berhasil mendidik anak-anak mereka menjadi orang yang benar-benar baik.

"Bawa pasukan yang kau perlukan sayang, selamatkan dia dan kembaliah pada kami."

Wanita itu tersenyum senang dan menghambur memeluk Yifan, namun sebentar kemudian wanita itu mendongak menunjukkan aegyeo super kehadapan sang daddy.

"Dad… Bolehkah aku membawa Baixian?"

Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati, noona-nya ini benar-benar terbaik. Sedangkan dua saudaranya yang lain hanya cemberut. Bagaimana bisa noona mereka ini hanya mengajak Baekkie hyung?

"Well, bila Baekhyun mau."

Yifan terkekeh dalam hati, melihat Baekhyun yang bersorak, juga Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang cemberut.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti mengapa kepala keluarga besar Bang mengundangnya makan malam hari ini. Bukannya takut, Jongin hanya heran. Karena biasanya, Jongin hanya akan di undang bila ada pesta maupun keperluan yang sangat mendadak kekediaman mereka ini.

Di meja makan yang besar ini hanya ada empat kursi yang terisi, diujung meja ada tuan Bang yang terlihat gagah dengan setelan mahalnya, begitupula dengan sang nyonya besar yang terlihat sangat cantik sudah duduk di samping kanan tuan Bang, sedangkan Jongin sendiri duduk di samping kiri tuan Bang dengan Minah di sisinya.

Keluarga yang benar-benar bisa menghantarkan rasa takut dan mengintimidasi, itu yang Jongin tangkap setelah berkali-kali masuk ke rumah ini. Para pelayan berjejer di belakang mereka yang dengan sigap akan memberikan segala kebutuhan tuan dan nyonya mereka ini.

"Jadi Jongin, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

Tuan Bang berbicara setelah meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang tadi di pegangnya, ia mengelap sekitar bibirnya dengan serbet dan meneguk segelas air. Matanya yang tajam melihat kearah Jongin yang juga baru saja menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"Baik paman."

Jongin menjawab sopan, Minah dan ibunya sudah beranjak di ikuti oleh seluruh pelayan mereka. Jongin mengerti dan mempunyai firasat kalau yang akan di bicarakan oleh tuan Bang adalah pembicaraan yang bersifat pribadi dan penting.

"Kim Jongin, aku tahu bagaimana kapasitas otak dan tingginya IQ mu. Sebuah anugrah yang diturunkan oleh Appa-mu yang aku tahu juga seorang jenius."

Tuan Bang berhenti berbicara dan menatap Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya, ia seolah terlempar kemasa lalu dimana ia tengah berbicara dengan Tuan Kim –appa Jongin. Jongin sendiri masih belum dapat menerka kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bekerjalah untuk keluarga Bang, teruskan penelitian appa-mu."

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, ucapan tuan Bang sedikit banyak membuatnya tertarik. Penelitian Appa-nya? Bukan kah itu yang di tunggu-tunggunya dari dahulu…?

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan paman?"

Tanpa Jongin sadari, tuan Bang menyeringai kejam dan bengis.

"Hanya melanjutkan pekerjaan Appa-mu yang belum selesai, membuat sebuah obat yang bernama ILE."

Jongin mengangguk, apa yang di kerjakan appa-nya Jongin juga ingin merasakannya. Jongin tersenyum, berbeda dengan tuan Bang yang malah menyeringai lebih lebar.

" _ **Kim Jongdae, aku mendapatkan anakmu."**_

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Brakk….

Wanita cantik itu mematahkan beberapa potongan kayu yang hendak menghantam kepalanya, Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya hanya mendecih. Bagaimana bisa noona-nya ini memiliki tenaga seperti kuda di tubuh mungilnya?

"Noona, jangan membunuh mereka semua. Siapa yang akan berbicara bila mereka semua mati?"

Baekhyun mengemukakan alasan yang cukup masuk akal sehingga wanita itu berhenti menghabisi beberapa orang yang sedari tadi sudah di lalapnya, di pandanginya tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di depannya sambil mengelap beberapa tetes darah yang terciprat ke wajah cantiknya.

"Paman Liu, bawa si jelek itu kemari."

Liu, tangan kanan sang Dragon pun segera melaksanakan perintah nona mudanya. Bukan anak kandung pasangan Wu itu, tidak berarti ia tak di hormati. Seluruh anggota TRIAD yang di pimpin Yifan juga tunduk padanya, namun sayang jenis kelaminnya yang merupakan seorang wanita membuat dirinya tercoret sebagai salah satu calon penerus.

Setelah seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang babak belur dan hidung yang patah berlutut di depannya, wanita itu segera duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan para bawahan Yifan yang tadi di pinjamnya. Baekhyun hanya diam mengamati, sudah lama rasanya dia tak melihat cara noonanya ini membuat seseorang berbicara dan mengorek informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.

Baekhyun ingat, noona-nya ini merupakan salah satu ketua terkuat yang menduduki wilayah China selatan. Bila ketiga daerah lainnya semua di pegang oleh lelaki, maka daerah selatan di percayakan Yifan pada sang putri.

Dan nyatanya, noona-nya ini memang mampu mengemban tugas tersebut. Selama 5 tahun memegang posisi itu, tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun mendengar ada orang yang berhasil merebut wilayah itu dari sang noona.

Pelatihan sang noona memang tak se-intensif pelatihannya dan juga kedua saudaranya karena noona-nya ini memang bukan salah satu calon pewaris, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak meragukan kemampuan wanita ini. Mungkin di dalam dunia para mafia, putri keluarga Wu ini adalah salah satu wanita terkuat.

"Baixian.."

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara halus sang noona merasuk kedalam indera pendengarannya, dilihatnya sang noona sudah menjambak kepala lelaki itu sehingga wajah jeleknya terdongak dengan hidung yang masih mengeluarkan darah kental. Ieuwww, Baekhyun mengerenyit jijik.

"Wae noona?"

"Bolehkah aku membunuhnya?"

Mata noona-nya mengerjap cantik, well wanita itu sedang ber-aegyeo sekarang. Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa baru sekarang bertanya? Toh sedari tadi noona-nya itu melakukan apa?

"Noona, kau sudah terlalu banyak membunuh kali ini."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, baru beberapa jam di Korea dan sang noona sudah membunuh sekitar 17 pria. Bisa-bisa pria Korea akan habis bila noona-nya ini tinggal lama di Negara ginseng ini.

"Ahhhh… Wae? Wae? Dia tak mau berbicara.,…"

Noona-nya merajuk, itu yang Baekhyun tangkap. Namun bagaimana bisa lelaki itu tak berbicara? Apa noona-nya ini kurang berusaha? Baekhyun menatap Liu yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tuan muda, tenggorokan lelaki itu hancur."

Ucapan Liu cukup membuat kepala Baekhyun berasap dan menatap noona-nya dengan tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum innocent.

"Hehehehe.. Noona tak sengaja."

Di tatap tajam dengan sebegitu lamanya ternyata cukup membuat wanita itu menciut, Baekhyun bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan bila marah.

"Ya sudahlah, paman bereskan ini semua."

Baekhyun beranjak dan menarik tangan sang noona, para bawahannya yang sedari tadi setia berdiri di belakang mereka membungkuk hormat. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kasar, sia-sia mereka melakukan ini semua. Toh tidak ada hasilnya, bagaimana hendak berhasil bila noona-nya menghabisi semua manusia itu dan menyisakan satu orang dengan tenggorokan yang hancur?

"Noona, kau membuat semuanya menjadi sia-sia."

Si wanita hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia juga kesal karena tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun. Tapi ia lebih kesal karena Baekhyun memarahinya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saat melihat wanita itu menunduk tanda menyesal. Noona-nya ini benar-benar menggemaskan, tentu saja saat ia tidak memegang senjata dan bom.

"Tidak apa, kita akan menemukan belahan jiwamu itu, menyelamatkannya, lalu kau bisa kembali pada kami."

Ucapan Baekhyun mampu membuat senyum wanita itu terkembang dengan sangat cantik. Ya, mereka akan menemukan belahan jiwanya itu, dan segera menyelamatkannya. Karena sejujurnya ia mempunyai firasat yang sangat buruk.

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

Jauh di atas ketinggian gedung Kim Empire, seorang pria paruh baya nampak melihat-lihat beberapa photo dima terdapat seorang wanita di dalamnya yang sedang menggendong dua orang bayi yang mempunyai wajah serupa.

"Kau kembali?"

Pria itu terkekeh, air matanya jatuh dan menetes ke atas lembaran photo itu. jemarinya yang mulai keriput membelai wajah salah satu bayi yang tengah berada di dalam gendongan.

"Selamatkan dia, dan kembalilah pada kami."

* * *

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

* * *

"Lindungi semua putra dan putri ku."

"Sepertinya mereka sudah bergerak, penculikan tuan muda Kim dan beberapa kapal pengangkut narkoba. Mereka berniat menjadikan kita sebagai kambing hitam. Perang akan segera terjadi, dan kita semua harus bersiap."

Suara Yifan terdengar menggelegar di ruang tengah keluarga Wu, ruang keluarga yang sangat luas itu nampak penuh dengan kedatangan beberapa orang yang sengaja Yifan perintahkan untuk datang.

"Huang Zitao, Lindungi Kyungsoo dengan nyawamu."

Tao, cucu Tuan Huang Luo yang baru saja pensiun mendapatkan tugas pertamanya. Tugas yang cukup berat bukan karena harus bertaruh dengan nyawanya melainkan soal siapa yang harus dilindunginya. Wu Kyungsoo, tugas ini akan menjadi tugas terberatnya.

"Baik Tuan besar."

Namun, Tao sama sekali tak memiliki hak untuk menawar apapun pada sang tuan. Sudah tugasnya untuk mengabdi, maka itulah yang akan dilakukannya.

"Liu, lindungi Sehun."

Liu membungkuk hormat, tuan termudanya masihlah sangat hijau di dalam urusan seperti ini. Maka dengan senang hati Liu akan menjaga dan melindunginya.

"Putriku tak akan menyukai ini, namun aku berharap padamu Geo."

Geo, ketua wilayah China Timur. Pemuda yang sangat tampan dan muda, dan yang paling penting adalah kesetiannya. Yifan merasa tenang bila Geo yang melindungi putrinya.

"Dengan senang hati tuan besar, aku akan melindungi nona muda dengan seluruh kekuatanku."

Juga, Geo menaruh hati pada putrinya.

Sekarang permasalahannya tinggal satu lagi, dan Yifan benar-benar cukup pusing untuk menempatkan seseorang disisi Baekhyun. Suara langkah kaki terdengar memasuki ruang tengah keluarga Wu, semua orang melihat ke asal suara.

Di ambang pintu, nampaklah seorang pemuda tampan namun terlihat berbahaya. Pemuda itu tak terlalu tinggi, namun setiap orang yang bergelut didunia hitam pasti mengetahui betapa kuatnya pemuda itu dari aura yang dikeluarkannya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai dan berjalan angkuh, tepat di kursi kebesaran Yifan ia berhenti dan membungkuk hormat. Ia lalu berdiri disisi Yifan, tepatnya disebelah kirinya.

Yifan berdehem singkat untuk menarik kembali perhatian anggotanya yang tadi semuanya mengarah ke pemuda itu, Yifan terkekeh dalam hati. Pemuda ini benar-benar penarik perhatian.

"Dan yang menjaga putra sulung keluarga Wu adalah pemuda ini." Yifan menunjuk pemuda itu. "Pemuda yang mampu mengalahkan 25 orang suruhanku hanya dengan tangan kosong, dia juga ahli menembak."

Semua orang disana hanya menatap pemuda itu seolah menilai, apa hebatnya menembak dan bertarung tangan kosong? Jangankan 3 pewaris, nona muda mereka yang seorang wanita juga bisa melakukan hal itu dengan sangat baik.

Pemuda itu menyeringai saat melihat tatapan mereka semua, tatapan meremehkan dan merendahkan.

"Aku serahkan Baekhyun kepadamu… Jung Daehyun"

"Dengan senang hati tuan besar."

.Yifan menatap kembali semua anggotanya, para ketua wilayah, para tetua, dan juga semua orang-orang yang berpengaruh di keluarga Wu.

"Jaga semua putra dan putriku dengan nyawa kalian, lindungi mereka dengan seluruh nyawa kalian. Matilah berkali-kali demi mereka, bunuh yang ingin menyakiti mereka walaupun itu malaikat maut sekalipun."

Yifan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tegas, mereka semua sama sekali tak melihat seringai dari seorang pemuda. Seringai yang cukup menakutkan.

" _ **Kau melupakan malaikatmu? siapa yang akan menjaganya?"**_

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Bukan maksudnya buat PHP (yang sumpah, Suna baru aja tahu apa arti PHP itu apa), Tapi Suna emang lagi sibuk banget. Tugas kuliah banyak banget, belum lagi kerjaan Suna yang enggak ada habis-habisnya. Thanks banget buat chingu yang udah capek-capek PM, Suna terkesan banget.

Tapi jujur Suna kecewa banget di Chap kemarin, banyak banget yang PM dan mereka enggak review. Oh ayolah, menulis itu enggak gampang. Apa salahnya mereview? Mudah kok, gak di pungut bayaran.

Dan Chap ini, Suna berharap yang PM pada tanggung jawab buat review….

Errrrr, Chap ini sama sekali enggak ada romance-romance nya. Karena apa? karena Chap ini adalah salah satu Chap kunci. Kalau chingu teliti, Chingu pasti sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya. Muehehehe…..

Oke sekian dulu, Jangan lupa review yooo…

Adios…

Jaa na Minna….

* * *

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **[JongOdult] [Rofa575] [kjinftosh] [rasti] [HilmaExotics] [SeiraCBHS] [auliavp] [utsukushii02] [Risty662] [fyodult] [Lucky8894] [Kim Sohyun] [Misaki Yumi] [levy95] [Rilakkuma8894] [vivikim406] [ohhanniehunnie] [nonagrice] [ParkJitta] [Haemi Wytha Kim444] [Yessi94esy] [dia luhane] [difialusena] [babyjunma] [Nagisa Kitagawa] [cokelat] [My jeje] [PikaaChuu] [askasufa] [izzsweetcity] [lovekaihun] [rickynamjakpopers] [Kucing Betina] [VampireDPS] [Dini] [Cheonsa Kim] [alv] [SpringBee] [ChanBaekHardShip] [sumiya wu] [Emmakim] [Dewi624] [yeon1411] [Jonginn] [vermin EXOL] [Lin Kim] [risky alila 1] [XiuminShock] [HamsterXiumin] [Devia494] [lovekaihun] [GaemGyu92]**


	6. Chapter 6

**EL ES**

 **By AkaSunaSparKyu**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Wu Yifan.**

 **Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Huang ZiTao.**

 **Pair: KaiHun, ChanBaek, TaoSoo, and KrisHo.**

 **Genre: Romance, School Life, Crime.**

 **Warning: Boys Love/ Yaoi, Typo, Kata tidak Baku.**

 **Chapter : 6**

 **.**

Junmyeon tertawa senang saat Sehun tergelincir jatuh dengan bokong yang mendarat duluan. Tanpa mengindahkan anak bungsunya yang sedang kesakitan, pria mungil itu segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mendudukkan diri di sofa tepat di samping puterinya yang cantik. Xiumin langsung merebah di pangkuan ibunya, bermanja-manja setelah sekian lama berpisah dengan keluarga.

"Pindah, noona pindah." Sehun merajuk dan menarik-narik tangan Xiumin, sedang yang di tarik hanya acuh dan malah membalikkan tubuhnya hingga dia bisa dengan mudan mengusakkan wajahnya di perut rata Junmyeon.

"Huweeeee.." Sehun menangis, sakit di acuhkan.

Setelah jatuh tergelincir, _mommy_ -nya malah pergi dan tidak membantunya. Sekarang malah _noona_ -nya yang bertindak menyebalkan. Sehun sebal, sehun benci, sehun keki.

"Kenapa sih Hun?" Xiumin mendelik. "Jangan manja deh, udah gede juga."

"Sakit." Sehun mewek sambil mengusap bokongnya.

"Sakit?" Junmyeon bertanya, dan Sehun segera mengangguk. " Makanya jangan bandel, ngapain juga pakai acara meluncur di pegangan tangga."

Sehun cemberut, ucapan _mommy_ -nya sama sekai tidak membantu. Sehun hanya ingin pengalaman baru, menuruni tangga secara manual terasa membosankan. Sehun suka sesuatu yang anti mainstream, jadi dia meluncur untuk turun. Sayang, pendaratannya tidak berjalan mulus.

Sambil mengusap bokongnya, Sehun ikutan duduk di sebelah Junmyeon. Letih juga berdiri lama-lama, takut kena encok. Padahal tidak ada hubungannya.

"Hun, mana si kembar?" Xiumin bertanya sambil ikutan duduk.

"Baekkie _hyung_ di kamar, baca komik. Kalau Sooie _hyung_ sih lagi di taman belakang, sama Tao _hyung_." Sehun menguap malas.

" _Mom_.."

"Hm?"

"Tuan Luo benar-benar pensiun?" Xiumin bertanya penasaran. Huang Luo adalah pengikut Yifan yang paling loyal dan setia, selalu cepat tanggap bila Yifan membuat panggilan walaupun kita tahu kalau jarak China dan Korea tidak lah dekat.

"Ya, dan Tao yang akan menggantikannya." Junmyeon menjawab. " Keluarga Huang sudah turun-temurun menjadi 'pelayan' bagi Wu, dan karena anak tuan Huang adalah perempuan –ibu Tao- maka cucunya lah yang akan menjadi 'pelayan' selanjutnya." Junmyeon menjelaskan.

" _Mom_ , apakah _mommy_ juga melihatnya?" Xiumin bertanya khawatir, nafasnya berhembus lega saat melihat Sehun sudah tertidur dan bersandar di bahu Junmyeon.

"Melihat apa?" Junmyeon bertanya heran, tangannya terangkat mengelus surai pelangi milik Sehun.

"Tatapan Tao." Tangan Junmyeon terhenti dan menggantung di udara, dan langsung jatuh lemas saat mendengar ucapan selanjutnya dari Xiumin. "Dan juga tatapan Kyungsoo."

"Tao hanya akan menemui kematian bila nekat jatuh cinta pada tuannya, mom." Xiumin kembali berucap, membutakan matanya dari raut sendu ibunya. "Dan Kyungsoo akan kehilangan semuanya."

"Itu hanyalah dugaan Xiu." Junmyeon meneguhkan hatinya. "Tao sudah tau konsekuensinya, dan dia tidak akan mungkin menangtang kematian hanya demi cinta. Iya kan?"

Suara Junmyeon terdengar ragu dan juga tak yakin, cinta bisa membuat semua orang berubah. Loyalitas bisa berubah menjadi pemberontak, dan ketenangan bisa berubah menjadi badai.

Bila itu benar terjadi, maka bukan hanya Tao, tapi seluruh keluarga Huang akan di musnahkan. Kasta yang berbeda tak menjadi masalah. Tetapi itu akan menjadi masalah ketika status 'pelayan dan tuan' di ikutkan di dalamnya.

Tanpa Xiumin dan Junmyeon tahu, Sehun mendengaar semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir..

 **.**

Baekhyun tersedak hebat, terbatuk hingga beberapa butir nasi yang tadi di kunyahnya muncrat keluar dan mengotori meja kantin. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum bodoh dan menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo, Tao, dan juga Sehun mengerenyit jijik.

"Apa katamu, caplang?" Baekhyun berdesis.

"Sehunnie manis, Kyungsoo baik hati." Telunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun dan Kyungsoo bergantian, dan terakhir menunjuk ke depan hidung Baekhyun. "Tapi kau sangat kejam."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, matanya memicing tajam siap membunuh Chanyeol. Bukan salahnya kalau dia menolak seseorang kan? Namanya kim Yeri, dan seingat Baekhyun dia menolak gadis manis itu dengan lembut dan baik-baik. Tapi memang dasarnya si caplang ini bebal bukan main, dia lalu seenaknya menuduh Baekhyun kejam.

"Aku menyukai orang lain." Baekhyun mendengus dan melanjutkan makannya, melewatkan tatapan semua orang. "Dan itu bukan seorang gadis, aku menyukai lelaki. Aku di buahi dan bukannya membuahi. Aku dimasuki bukan memasuki"

Sial, sekarang mereka yang tersedak saat mendengar ucapan frontal Baekhyun.

"Ja-jadi kau gay?" Chanyeol tergagap.

"Tentu saja, bukan cuma aku tetapi juga kedua adikku." Baekhyun menjawab santai. " _Daddy_ seorang pria, dan _mommy_ juga seorang pria. Kami jelas tidak menyukai wanita, Park." Berusaha menjelaskan. " Bukannya membenci, hanya tidak bisa menerima. Bisa berteman, tapi tidak bisa mencinta."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo tergelak, Baekhyun sangatlah jujur. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam, dia mengerti sebenarnya Baekhyun tengah menegaskan kepadanya kalau dia juga seorang yang 'berbeda'. Jadi mereka bisa bersama. Tapi sayangnya, bukan itu yang Chanyeol mau. Dia mau Baekhyun menjauh darinya sebelum semuanya terlambat, penyelidikan baru saja di lakukan dan _appa_ -nya berharap banyak padanya.

Untuk mengalihkan suasana, Tao berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan. Tapi sebelum mulutnya terbuka, matanya menangkap keberadaan Jongin yang memasuki kantin dengan Minah yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Oi Jongin." Tao agak berteriak, setelah Jongin melihatnya dia segera melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Jongin bergabung di meja mereka.

Sehun hanya mendecih sinis, menggantikan senyum manisnya. Saat Tao memanggil Jongin, dia sangat senang. Tapi kenapa nenek lampir ini harus ikut sih, Sehun mendengus jijik saat Jongin dan Minah sudah ikut duduk.

Baekhyun yang malas melihat wajah Minah pun lekas bangkit dan berjalan tanpa mengatakan apapun, Tao baru ingat kejadian Minah yang menampar Sehun. Dia jadi ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri yang lupa dan malah memanggil musuh bebuyutan para tuan mudanya itu kesini. Dia juga ikut bangkit saat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pamit dan menyusul Baekhyun.

"Jong, titip Sehunnie ya." Tao berlari pergi.

Sehun mengaduk jus nya dengan sedotan, sedangkan Jongin hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Jongin sadar akan suasana canggung ini, jadi dia berdehem singkat. Minah hanya mendengus dan mengacuhkan suasana, lebih memilih memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada tante Yixing ya Jonginie." Sehun berucap santai, tak terpengaruh pada suasana berat ini. "Aku rindu, tapi belum bisa datang."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau kenal dengan _eomoni_?" Minah bertanya cepat.

"Tentu saja, tante Yixing kan calon mertua ku." Sehun tersenyum. "Biasa aja, jangan heran."

Minah menggelegak dalam kemarahan, matanya melihat Jongin yang hanya diam seolah membenarkan. Sial, dia kecolongan. Tapi matanya berkilat tajam, hati Jongin boleh bergeser tapi statusnya masih lah lebih kuat.

"Teruslah bermimpi bocah, toh Jongin _oppa_ telah makan malam di rumah keluargaku." Minah menyeringai.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam mengamati. Statusnya sebagai kekasih minah, tapi hatinya ada pada Sehun. Jongin ingin memastikan, apakah Sehun pantas. Apakah Sehun bisa menggantikan posisi Minah, dan bisa membuatnya berpaling hingga mempertaruhkan semuanya? Pantas kah kau Wu Sehun? Pantaskah Jongin memilihmu dan membuang Minah serta semua jasa-jasanya?

"Ughhh..." Sehun memangku dagu. "Tak apa _ahjumma_ , nanti malam Jongin juga ada janji dengan _daddy_ -ku." Dia menyeringai. "Asal kau tau, Jonginie itu..."

Minah dan Jongin penasaran akan lanjutan kata-kata Sehun.

"Jonginie itu adalah CALON kekasihku, calon kekasih dari salah satu penerus keluarga Wu. Aku, dan dia.." Telunjuknya menunjuk dada Jongin. "Adalah milikku." Sehun terkekeh, Minah menahan amarah.

Dan Jongin tertawa dalam hati, jawaban atas semuanya adalah pantas. Sehun sangat pantas, maka Jongin memantapkan hati akan bicara pada Minah nanti. Mencoba jujur kalau hatinya sudah berpindah.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Sehun mendengus, sengaja dengan suara keras agar _noona_ cantiknya peka pada keadaannya. Di abaikan rasanya sangatlah tidak enak, dan Sehun yang tidak terbiasa di perlakukan seperti itu sedang cemberut berat. Melipat tangannya di dada, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya guna menatap jendela mobil. Kegiatan ini di anggapnya lebih bermakna dan berfaedah dari pada menunggu kepekaan _noona_ -nya.

Xiumin bukannya tak tahu kalau _maknae_ manis nya ini tengah merajuk, tapi Xiumin hanya merasa kalau tablet di tangannya lebih penting daripada mengurusi tingkah kekanak-kanakan Sehun. Di gelayuti Sehun pun sebenarnya tak masalah olehnya, karena sebagai seorang noona dari tiga adik Xiumin sangat paham kalau perannya adalah memanjakan bukannya dimanjakan. Dia malah sangat senang kalau Sehun atau kedua adiknya yang lain bermanja-manja dengannya, tapi demi tuhan Xiumin sudah cukup frustasi karena kemanjaan Sehun kambuh disaat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Mereka sedang dalam misi, sekali lagi di DALAM MISI. Dan kenapa pula Sehun harus merajuk sekarang? Sial, Xiumin mendesah.

"Ayolah Hun, _noona_ sedang bekerja. Berhentilah mem-poutkan bibirmu"

Mendengar noonanya berkata seperti itu malah menambah ukuran panjang bibir Sehun, tidak ada yang mengerti perasaannya. Sewaktu misi bunuh-membunuh, noonanya mengajak Baekkie hyung. Tapi kenapa pada misi seperti ini malah Sehun yang di ajak? Dia nyaris menangis, merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang pria manly.

"Menyamar jadi seorang gadis bukanlah dosa, Hun." Xiumin tersenyum mengejek.

Yah, inilah yang membuat Sehun _bad mood_ , karena keadaannya sekarang tak ubahnya seperti gadis yang keluar dari manga jepang. Cantik. Mata tajam turunan langsung dari _daddy_ nya di hiasi _eyeliner_ tebal milik Baekhyun, bibirnya di olesi _lipstick_ merah darah, jangan lupakan pipi dan rahang tajamnya yang kini makin menawan dengan sapuan _make-up_ milik Xiumin. Leher jenjangnya di hiasi kalung permata dengan batu Shappire menawan yang harganya mampu membeli sebuah jet pribadi. Badannya yang tinggi dan langsing sekarang tak ubahnya seperti manekin hidup yang di balut gaun panjang berwarna merah dengan belahan paha yang cukup tinggi.

Sehun menarik nafas, dadanya terasa sesak karena di sumpal –entah apa- oleh Xiumin. Gaun yang bagian depannya tertutup rapat dapat menyembunyikan sumpalan-sumpalan di kedua dada ratanya, dan untuk menarik perhatian target gaun indah itu menyembunyikan kejutan di belakangnya. Karena demi tuhan, Sehun hampir tak percaya ada sebuah baju yang sangat -nista seperti ini. Gaun indah itu terbuka di sepaanjang tulang belakang Sehun, dan tepat berhenti di atas bokong sintal miliknya.

"Diamlah _noona_." Sehun merengut, bukan misi seperti ini yang di inginkannya.

"Kau cantik." Xiumin berujar santai, masa bodoh pada pelototan maun Sehun.

"Aku tampan, dan aku _manly_." Sehun memekik.

"Pshhh.." Xiumin melambaikan tangannya. "kau itu adalah uke Sehun. Tak ada uke yang tampan."

Sial, Sehun bungkam. Jangan mengungkit masalah uke-seme dong. Sehun jadi keki sendiri. Dahulu, Sehun ingin menjadi seme dan mendominasi hubungannya nanti. Nyatanya hati berkehendak lain, Sehun tak suka pisang kecil malah suka yang besar dan panjang. Tak suka perut rata yang mulus, Sehun malah suka perut ber-abs s _exy_. Takdirnya memang menjadi uke.

 _Daddy-_ nya pernah bilang, kalau keluarga Wu bisa habis dan berhenti hanya di mereka saja karena ketiga anaknya ternyata uke yang bakal mengikuti marga suaminya. Apalagi _noona_ -nya sama sekali tak mau mengganti marga lamanya menjadi marga Wu.

"Kakiku sangat sakit _noona_."

Sehun memohon belas kasih, matanya mengerjap dengan linangan air mata. Dia tidak berbohong, sepatu dengan hak tinggi adalah siksaan neraka dunia bagi para pria. Masih menjadi misteri bagaimana para perempuan bisa berjalan, berlari, bahkan melompat-lompat dengan sepatu neraka itu.

Melihat Sehun memelas, hati Xiumin sedikit terketuk. Ku ulangi sekali lagi, SEDIKIT. Adiknya sudah cantik, Xiumin mana mau kehilangan kesempatan ini karena targetnya kali ini sangat doyan dengan gadis cantik. Bukan berarti Xiumin tidak cantik, hanya saja Xiumin mempunyai tugas yang lain. Tugas yang lebih penting.

"Tahanlah Sehunnie." Dia mengelus lembut pergelangan kaki Sehun setelah meletakkan tabletnya ke dalam tas. "Hanya malam ini, _noona_ berjanji. Hmmm?"

Mata tupai yang memohon itu sukses membuat Sehun bungkam dan juga malu, sejak dulu Sehun selalu bergantung pada noonanya. Meminta ini-itu, bahkan permintaannya yang kadang tak masuk akal pun tetap Xiumin kabulkan. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia menolak permintaan kecil ini? Permintaan yang bahkan tak sebanding dengan secuil kebaikan sang noona. Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menegakkan duduknya, sakit akibat memakai sepatu di kakinya sama sekali tak dirasakannya lagi.

"Ayo kita mulai noona." Sehun menyeringai tajam.

"Itu baru adikku." Xiumin tersenyum dan ikut menegakkan duduknya kala matanya melihat sebuah tempat yang ditujunya.

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

"Cepatlah Park." Luhan berdesis, tangannya yang memagang pistol membuka sebuah pintu dengan waspada. Langkah kakinya yang ringan nampak menakjubkan karena sepatu yang di pakainya sama sekali tidak menimbulkan suara, dia bergerak bagai bayangan.

"Sialan kau _hyung_." Chanyeol bergumam, namun dapat di tangkap dengan jelas oleh telinga luhan. "Kau juga Park, ku ingatkan."

Luhan mendengus, malas meladeni ucapan adiknya. Matanya yang indah nampak berkilauan walaupun saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam keadaan yang remang-remang, memindai dan memperhatikan dengan teliti kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Telinganya tetap bisa mendengar suara-suara lain dari atas kepala mereka.

Menyusup dan mencari Minseok ke dalam sarang musuh hanya berdua dengan adiknya tanpa seorangpun pengawal ternyata cukup membuat adrenalin Luhan terpacu, setidaknya dia tidak sendirian. Nanti dia akan berterimakasih pada Chanyeol yang tadi memaksa ikut walaupun Luhan sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Chanyeol memang keras kepala, karena sampai Luhan menolak matang-matang pun dia akan tetap merengek sampai di izinkan untuk ikut.

Markas musuh yang dimasukinya bukanlah gedung kosong dengan lumut dan rerumputan liar yang tumbuh subur di halamannya, atau rumah tua yang cocok dijadikan _setting_ film horror. Yang di sebut Luhan sebagai markas musuh adalah sebuah mansion mewah di tepi kota Seoul, mansion yang tengah mengadakan sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang sangat mewah.

Setelah bisa masuk dengan –Paksa- mudah, Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung menuju ruang bawah tanah, ini hanya teori Chanyeol yang kebanyakan melihat film-film yang bertemakan kriminal. _'Yang namanya penculik pasti menyekap tawanannya di ruang bawah tanah'_ , itulah keyakinan Chanyeol yang terpaksa di ikuti oleh Luhan. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar insting adiknya terbukti benar, dan mereka bisa dengan cepat menyelamatkan Minseok.

Luhan tak mau menghitung, entah sudah berapa lama kekasihnya di culik dan di sekap. Entah dia makan ataupun tidak Luhan tidak mau membayangkannya, beruntung bila Minseok hanya di jadikan alat pertukaran karena itu berarti penculiknya tidak akan melukainya. Lain cerita kalau aksi penculikan ini di dasari dendam ataupun yang lebih parah aksi menunjukkan bahwa musuh tidak pernah bermain-main, maka besar kemungkinan musuh akan menyiksa dan tidak akan segan menghabisi Minseok.

"Kanan _hyung_." Chanyeol mengingatkan kala matanya bisa melihat Luhan hampir melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lorong sebelah kiri saat seharusnya mereka ke kanan.

Luhan bersandar di dinding, sekedar menenangkan diri. Telapak tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat, Luhan tidak pernah tau kalau berada di posisi nya saat ini sangatlah melelahkan. Karena biasanya Luhan berada di posisi meyelamatkan seseorang yang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya terasa lebih mudah, dia tak perlu khawatir akan apapun. Karena mentalnya telah dipupuk agar tidak takut mati, tapi saat ini beda cerita, karena Luhan sedang membawa adiknya dan dalam misi menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Dia tidak mau tindakan cerobohnya yang tidak bisa fokus jadi membahayakan mereka, Chanyeol dan Minseok harus keluar dengan selamat dari sini.

"Ayo."

Mendengar komando dari _hyung_ -nya, Chanyeol pun menegakkan badannya dan mulai melangkah. Mata bulatnya yang indah bisa melihat punggung Luhan yang terlihat kokoh, memang lebih kecil daripada punggung miliknya tetapi terlihat lebih hangat dan menjanjikan perlindungan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, ayah mereka pasti tengah murka saat ini saat menyadari kalau kedua putra kesayangannya sedang menantang bahaya dan bertindak bak _super_ _hero_ tanpa ada persiapan yang matang.

Chanyeol mengerenyit heran saat Luhan berhenti, dia segera menyusul dan berdiri di samping _hyung_ -nya yang kini hanya terbelalak kaget. Sial, di depan mereka ada sepuluh atau lebih pria berstelan pengawal sudah terkapar. Entah masih bernyawa atau tidak, tapi melihat dengan darah berceceran dan juga beberapa butir peluru yang menancap di dinding membuat kakak-beradik Park itu yakin kalau mereka baru saja di bantai oleh beberapa orang.

Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya melewati tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa mereka, menuju pintu besi yang setengah terbuka di depan mereka. Luhan punya firasat yang kuat kalau ruangan yang tadinya di jaga oleh belasan orang adalah ruangan tempat Minseok di sekap. Tapi, setelah masuk ke dalam dan meneliti apapun yang ada Luhan sama sekali tak dapan menemukan Minseok. Ruangan itu kosong melongpong, tidak ada apapun di dalamnya. Hanya ada banyak sekali darah, darah yang masih baru dan lama.

Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung mengikuti jejak darah yang terlihat menuju keluar ruangan dan di sepanjang lorong menuju ke utara, mereka yakin siapapun yang sudah lewat disini pastilah sedang terluka parah saat mereka melihat semakin lama darah yang mereka ikuti semakin banyak dan terlihat jejak terseret.

 **-Beberapa menit sebelum kedatangan Luhan dan Chanyeol**

Xiumin mengeraskan rahangnya, air matanya tak mampu keluar dan membuat tenggorokannya sakit menahan isakan. Tangannya menggenggam pistol masih berlumuran darah, mengalahkan sekumpulan kecoak busuk nyatanya tak pernah selelah ini. Raganya lelah, jiwanya menangis dan merana saat matanya menangkap tubuh lemah tak berdaya milik seorang pemuda yang tergolek di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Sial, sial, sial."

Bibirnya mengumpat namun tangannya dengan cekatan menyelipkan pistolnya ke balik baju, langkah kakinya berlari mendekat ke arah tubuh ringkih itu.

"Seokie, bangun." Suaranya bergetar.

Isak tangis tak bisa di tahannya saat pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah babak belur, mereka seperti bercermin. Mata tupai itu, Xiumin juga memilikinya. Pipi chubbynya, Xiumin juga memilikinya. Demi tuhan, kenapa pemuda ini sangat kurus? Kulitnya terkelupas, tulang-tulangnya menonjol membuat luka-luka di tubuhnya terlihat menganga mengerikan.

"Si- siapa?" Minseok terbata.

Merasa maut sudah mendekat saat melihat seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya, apakah dewi kematian memang secantik ini? Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua siksaan yang di layangkan orang-orang mengerikan itu, batinnya sudah menjeritkan permohonan kala suaranya tak di dengar. Minseok memilih mati daripada merasakan penyiksaan lagi. Tapi mereka tetap tuli, dan terus menyiksanya.

Apa salahnya? Apa salah keluarganya? Sehingga dia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini? Minseok menangis terisak di dada Xiumin, mereka menangis. Menangisi takdir yang tak pernah berpihak pada mereka.

Xiumin segera bergerak cepat, matanya menelisik ruangan dan hanya menemukan selimut lusuh dan bau. Maka dia segera membalut bahu Minseok dan mengusap wajahnya yang babak belur, dia segera memapah Minseok ke arah pintu. Sedangkan yang di papah hanya termenung, memikirkan segala kemungkinan.

Bukan ini sekenario yang di pikirkannya, selama ini dia bisa mengira kalau pengawal _appa_ nya lah yang akan menyelamatkannya, atau mungkin juga Luhan yang menjadi _hero_ dan mengeluarkannya dari sini, dan sekenario terburuk dalam pikirannya adalah mati mengenaskan disini tanpa satu orang pun yang tahu. Tapi hari ini, detik ini, seorang wanita cantik yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya ternyata yang menyelamatkannya. Yang menggenggam tangannya, yang menuntunnya, yang menjadi sandarannya, dan yang membisikkan kaimat penenang di setiap langkah terseok mereka.

DEG..

DEG..

DEG..

Rasa ini seolah tak asing, seolah-olah Minseok pernah merasakannya dahulu sekali. Ketika, ketika _dia_ masih ada disampingnya.

DEG..

DEG..

Tuhan, bolehkah sekali ini saja Minseok berharap? Bolehkan kali ini saja dia bersikap egois? Bolehkan kali ini saja dia bertaruh?

"Xiu?" Minseok tersedak di sela tangisnya, ingatannya berputar seperti kaset rusak. "Xiumin?"

Minseok mengulang, tak mengindahkan bibirnya yang berteriak protes akibat perih yang di rasakan. Bibirnya yang sobek nampak mengeluarkan darah dan meskipun begitu Minseok tetap mengucapkan nama yang sudah sangat lama tidak di ucapkannya. "Xiu n- _noona_..?"

Xiumin berhenti, sendinya terasa kaku, tulang-tulangnya terasa meleleh. Air matanya hendak tumpah ruah, tapi dia ingat kalau ini masihlah sarang musuh dan mereka sama sekali belum aman. Mengabaikan batinnya yang menjerit senang ketika Minseok memanggil dan mengenalinya, Xiumin kembali berjalan sambil memapah Minseok dan mengabaikan tatapan yang seolah meneriakkan beribu pertanyaan yang tertuju padanya.

 **DOR..**

Semuanya terasa lambat, terasa tidak wajar..

"MINSEOK..!"

Hahhhhhh..

 _Suara itu, bukan kah itu suara Xiu noona?_

"KIM MINSEOK...!"

 _Jangan berteriak lagi noona, ku mohon.._

Rasa sakit yang tak terhingga bisa dirasakan olehnya, peluru terasa mengoyak salah satu organ penting yang dia punya.

 **HUK..**

Tersedak oleh darahnya sendiri ketika mulutnya mungilnya di penuhi oleh darah.

 **DOR..**

 **DOR..**

 **HUKS...**

Dua tembakan di punggungnya sukses membuatnya memuntahkan banyak sekali darah, ini sangat sakit. Ya tuhan, sakit sekali. Seakan nyawanya di tarik secara perlahan, dan menyiksa. Ini kah akhirnya? Umurnya barusaja 22 tahun, tapi kenapa tuhan secepat ini ingin bertemu dengannya?

Luhannie _, appa_ , Xiu _noona_...

Ya, Xiu _noona_. Mereka bahkan barusaja bertemu lagi, tapi kenapa harus secepat ini?

Sial, rasanya sangat sakit.

UGHHHHHHH...

Cepatlah, jangan terlalu lama. Minseok tak tahan saat matanya yang mulai memberat dapat melihat Xiumin yang menjerit kesetanan dan menembaki orang-orang yang telah mengepung mereka. Sial, n _oona_ -nya tertembak.

UGHHHHHHH...

Matanya menutup. Seketika raganya menjadi kosong, jiwanya melayang pergi. Menyisakan amukan Xiumin dan juga tangisan Luhan.

"BANGSATTTTTTTTT..!"

 **DORRRRR..**

 **DORRRRR...**

Xiumin kesetanan, dan mengeluarkan semua amarahnya. Baru saja bertemu dengan adiknya, belahan jiwanya, saudara kembarnya, tapi para jahanam berengsek ini telah merenggut semuanya. Dia berlari kesamping dan menendang kuat dada seorang di antara mereka, setelah bersalto ke belakang Xiumin segera melepaskan kembali dua tembakan beruntun yang menumbangkan dua orang dengan kepala yang pecah dan bahu yang lumpuh.

Keadaan sangat tidak menguntungkan, perutnya tertembak dan kepalanya terkena hantaman balok kayu. Xiumin dapat melihat musuh masih sangat banyak dan dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja, matanya melirik Minseok yang sudah tumbang dengan banyak sekali darah yang mengalir dari punggungnya yang sangat terlihat karena posisinya yang terlungkup.

Kebanyakan melamun, Minseok terbelalak kaget saat menyadari kalau ada seorang musuh yang sedang mengincarnya dengan pisau.

 **DOR..**

Minseok selamat, ada seorang yang menolongnya. Apakah Sehun? Tapi tidak, orang yang sedang berlari dan segera menamenginya adalah orang asing. Surai ungunya melambai ringan saat dengan gesit lelaki itu menumbangkan musuh dengan dua pistol ditangannya.

 **DOR..**

 **DOR..**

 **DOR..**

Satu persatu musuh lumpuh, tergeletak tak berdaya dan..

 **BRUKKKK..**

Xiumin tumbang..

 **.**

 **-AkaSunaSparKyu-**

 **.**

Sehun risih dan muak. Di perhatikan dan menjadi poros utama sebuah pesta memang menyenangkan, dan Sehun menyukainya. Tapi, ketika penampilannya normal dan bukannya seperti ini. Duduk angkuh di sebuah sofa, Sehun menumpang tindihkan kaki jenjangnya hingga gaunnya jatuh bebas mengikuti gravitasi. Kaki jenjangnya di lirik oleh banyak mata, seakan menggoda setiap orang.

Dengan penampilannya yang menawan, siapapun akan jatuh pada pesonanya. Termasuk sang pemilik pesta, seorang pemuda yang sialnya tampan dan kaya raya, dan juga targetnya untuk menjadi pengalih perhatian selama _noona_ -nya beraksi.

"Hei.."

Sehun tersenyum menang, pemuda itu mendekatinya. Dan menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebelah Sehun, hingga tuan muda Wu itu bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah yang di puja banyak orang.

Pemuda ini tampan, sangat tampan hingga menjadikan wajahnya menjadi cengderung mengarah ke kata CANTIK. Tingginya hampir sama dengan Sehun, kulitnya putih dan terawat, dan gigi kelincinya terlihat sangat manis ketika tertawa. Pemuda yang terang-terangan tengah di tatap oleh Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu, seolah mempersilahkan 'wanita' cantik ini menilai dan menikmati pahatan sempurna miliknya.

"Hai." Sehun menjawab setelah puas menelisik wajah sang tuan rumah.

"Kau sendirian nona?" Pemuda itu tersenyum, tapi Sehun dapat melihat binar geli di matanya. "Aku Jeon Jungkook, pestaku terasa lengkap saat wanita cantik sepertimu sudi datang ke mansionku."

"Xi Xishun." Bibir Sehun merekah, cantik sekali. "Aku hanya menggantikan sepupuku yang tidak bisa hadir, Jungkook- _ssi_."

"Yah, satu kehormatan bagi ku saat melihatmu." Sosok cantik Jungkook menyeringai.

Mata nya melirik Sehun yang kembali acuh dan menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya seolah telah menikmati pesta, bibirnya mendekat dan berbisik kecil di telinga Sehun.

"Tuan muda Wu Sehun."

Sehun tersentak kaget, rambut palsunya yang panjang melambai kala dia menoleh terkejut. Matanya membola dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, bagaimana bisa?

"Bersikaplah biasa." Jungkook berdesis. "Orang yang kau cari ada di ruang bawah tanah mansion-ku." Dia berbisik dengan suara pelan, walau Sehun diam tapi dia tau kalau tuan muda yang tengah menyamar itu masih mendengar informasinya dengan baik. "Kakakmu pintar karena bisa memperkirakan semuanya di saat semua orang kecolongan."

Jungkook menyesp wine-nya, dan terkekeh singkat. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, dia ketahuan. Rencana mereka berantakan, dan yang lebih sial adalah Sehun sama sekali tak mempersenjatai diri karena gaun yang di pakainya sangatlah minim sehingga tidak bisa menyembunyikan senjata-senjatanya. Benaknya menghitung perbandingan kekalahan atau kemenangannya bila nekat bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Sial..

"Aku cukup salut." Jungkook tiba-tiba berbicara, masih dengan suara pelan dan berbisik. "Kau masih bia tenang dan berwajah datar di saat situasi yang sudah tidak menguntungkanmu."

Sehun mendengus. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah aku lalui, Jungkook-ssi." Ucap Sehun santai.

"Pshhh.." Jungkook menutup mulutnya. "Kau benar-benar..." dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"Darimana kau tau kalau ini aku?" Sehun bertanya.

"Pertama, aku gay." Jungkook menyahut. "Kedua, pacarku mengatakan kalau kau itu sedang menyamar. Entah lah, kurasa para dominan bisa merasakan yang mana orang yang punya aura submisif."

Sial, Sehuncemberut.

"Dengar." Jungkook tiba-tiba serius. "Kim Minseok di pindahkan kesini lima hari yang lalu, karena beberapa hal yang menyangkut harga diri dan hutang budi, keluargaku terpaksa membantu _mereka_ dan menyediakan tempat untuk putera tunggal keluarga Kim itu." Sehun masih mendengar dengan seksama, dia tidak boleh gegabah. "Anjing mereka tersebar di mansion-ku yang suci, dan aku membenci ini semua. Tapi hutang tetaplah hutang, keluargaku harus membayarnya."

"Aku bukan orang baik Sehun, tapi aku masih punya sedikit hati. Orang yang tidak bersalah, tidak pernah ku libatkan dalam dunia ini. Kita sama-sama tau, kalau tidak ada orang yang bersih di kalangan ini. Tapi Minseok berbeda, dia hanya korban. Aku ingin melepaskannya, dengan kekuasaanku itu terdengar sangat mudah bila tanpa ada embel-embel hutang keluarga di dalamnya. Maka aku dengan sengaja, meninggalkan remah, meninggalkan jejak agar keluarga Wu bisa mengikutinya." Jungkook terkekeh dan Sehun masih membisu.

"Aku mengetahui semuanya Sehun, semuanya. Bila kau menganggap hanya penerus Wu yang di didik dengan keras, maka kau salah. Karena nyatanya adalah semua, semua yang terlahir dengan darah hitam di tubuhnya maka mereka akan di didik berbeda. Dan lagi.." Jungkook menjeda ucapannya, membuat Sehun penasaran. "Orang-orangku, menemukan kakakmu."

Jungkook terkekeh, dan Sehun membatu.

Drrrrtttttttt...

Drrrtttttttt...

Ponselnya bergetar, dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar Sehun pun mengangkatnya setelah isyarat dari Jungkook.

"Tuan muda, nona muda kritis. Dan tuan muda Kim, dia meninggal." Liu terdengar cemas, Sehun menatap berang Jungkook yang sedang tersenyum culas. "Geo akan segera menjemput anda."

Tut tut tut...

"Sialan kau Jeon Jungkook." Sehun mendesis, giginya beradu menahan amarah.

"Sudah ku bilang Sehun." Jungkook menjeda dan menyeringai tajam. "Aku bukanlah orang baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Note : Sial, kok aku ngebayangin dek Kooki keren banget disini ya...?**

 **Oke, pertama-tama mau bilang selamat menikmati dan terimaksih sudah menunggu FF abal ini. Mulai dari sekarang Suna bakal update rutin, jadi jangan lupa review.**

 **Baca juga FF suna yang THE JIE DI dan SUNSHINE.**

 **Oke, jaa Na Minna.**

 **Thanks To :**

 **[kjinftosh] [XiuminShock] [GhostFujoshi] [Ohhanniehunnie874] [dragonqua] [Sean Jkim] [chanox] [ohhthehun] [Devi494] [dia luhane] [be the Light] [Risty662] [rizky alila 1] [Yessi94esy] [askasufa] [GaemGyu92] [vivikim409] [PikaaChuu] [fyodult] [Jeparkcy] [yeon1411] [kche] [cbkhrishokidz] [HilmaExotics] [ParkJitta] [haeri20412] [izz sweetcity] [BearBunny] [Kaikaikai] [YunYuliHun] [Emamakim] [choco jin] [KrisHoEXO] [Namekaila] [KhaiChan] [Ihfaherdiati395] [ds94] [babyjunma] [haemikim46] [my love double b] [utsukushii02] [kaihun shipper] [love kaihun] difialusena] [melizwufan] [Intan475] [VampireDPS] [Haelkey Lee SJ18] [parkbyun] [Jaeyong Twins] [KeripikBalado99] [afifah kulkasnyachangmin] [[hyun] [purpleviollet] [Julianne Wu] [lian EXO L] [Happiness0408] [mwonaekkoya] [relks88] [gues] [Only12Boys] [fany]**


End file.
